Twins
by Angles of Death
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister, someone who grew up with him as they ventured through life together, instead of him facing the world by himself. And Malfoy has a sister as well, which makes life even more chaotic. Sequel to Battle of Wills, with AU elements. Story begins with Harry's 4th year. Harry/OC/OC/Fleur. Warning: wincest, BDSM, harem.
1. Twins

**Twins**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

14-year old Harry Potter's eyes slowly opened. What immediately greeted his vision was a mass of dark red hair, as the figure atop of him murmured sleepily and snuggled deeper into his chest, her cheek rubbing against the soft fabric of his t-shirt. Plopped atop of him, she was hugging him tightly, like a teddy bear, snoozing softly and more peaceful than ever.

"Hey… Eve, wake up." He said softly, nudging her with his one hand that was around her, while his other hand shut off the alarm.

"Me nonono" she mumbled incoherently, still in dreamland.

Harry sighed. She had always been a deep sleeper. "Eve… WAAAAKE UUUUP! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" He shouted directly in her ear.

She leapt up, sitting on his pelvis a bit painfully, her eyes wide open. "BIRTHDAY?" She peered down at him with a confused look. "Whose birthday? Where! When!"

He grinned. "You already forgot? Today is July 31st."

A wide smile spread across her face as realization dawned upon her. "Yay! We are totally going to celebrate today!" She cheered.

"That's great and all… but can you please… uh, get off?" She was straddling his lower body and putting quite a bit of pressure on him, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Oopsies" Eve gave him one of her award-winning smiles. "I am SO sorry Harold." She knew he hated it when she called him that.

Harold James and Evelyn Lily Potter were born on July 31st 14 years ago, as twins to Lily and James Potter. Harry had black hair and green eyes, while Eve had dark red hair and hazel eyes. They both looked somewhat like their deceased parents, Harry like their father and Eve like their mother.

13 years ago their parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, and somehow having survived, the two babies were dropped off at Number 4 Privet Drive. They were raised by the muggle family the Dursleys and from an early age they were mistreated and neglected by their uncle and aunt and their fat pig of a cousin, Dudley.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley did their best to ignore the Potter brats while keeping them alive as the bare minimum that made them feel like such philanthropists. Frequently they would brag to their friends that they had "adopted" two "third-world" babies that they had fed and clothed and raised.

Growing up, the two siblings lived in a cupboard under the stairs, since Dudley Dursley, that pig, needed two entire rooms to himself. They slept on a small makeshift bed that was hard as concrete, but that was bearable because they would hug and cuddle up with each other under the ragged blankets every night and help each other go to sleep.

They were the outcasts of the elementary school they both attended with Dudley, because he was a big bully and always ganged up on them at the playground or outside of the classroom. So they played alone, sitting on the side of the playground watching the other kids have their fun. Instead of playing on the slides and swings, the Potter twins would play on the grass and wrestle with each other. Those freaks.

When they came home from school, they were treated no better by their aunt and uncle, who immediately set out a long list of chores such as washing dishes, vacuuming, cleaning the porch, weeding, mowing the lawn, fixing Dudley's broken toys, and whatever else the Dursleys could possibly think of. Because of this, Harry and Eve spent all their time doing manual labor, and it was only long after dark before the two finally had time to do their homework.

Fortunately for the two of them, however, at age 11, two beautiful letters from the magic school of Hogwarts had arrived with each of their names on it, and no matter how hard Vernon and Petunia Dursley tried, there was no way the two Potter twins were not going to attend the school of their destiny – Rubeus Hagrid made sure of that.

"Happy birthday Harry." Eve wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her back, taking in a deep scent of his twin sister, it was a wonderful smell.

"You too Eve."

The two of them laid on the bed like that for a bit, content to just be in each other's arms.

Finally Eve broke away and poked his nose. "Got your nose! Haha!" she jumped off him before he could retaliate. "I call first shower!" She said in a singsong voice, grabbing the towel and skipping out of the room.

Harry smiled as he stood up, yawning and stretching. Looking around the room – it had been their room since that fateful summer 3 years ago when Vernon Dursley had finally moved the twins up from the cupboard underneath the stairs, to Dudley's second bedroom. So at least it was an upgrade.

He took a look in the mirror. At the height of 5'8 he was still growing, and his clear emerald eyes shone as he gave himself a tight smile. "One year older." He said softly.

At 5'5, Evelyn was slightly shorter but still one of the taller ones in their year. His twin sister, once almost skinny to the point of malnutrition (so was he, since they were rarely fed by the Dursley's growing up), had matured quite beautifully – she had an athletic figure, a charming face and a dazzling smile. They were both on the Gryffindor Quidditch team – she played Chaser and he played Seeker.

Harry wasn't one to judge his sister's attractiveness, but he knew that many boys in the school were already beginning to take an interest in her, even some of the higher years. Perhaps it was because she was developing rather quickly – something that Harry tried hard not to think about.

Every night, they would go to sleep cuddled in each other's arms – usually she just plopped herself on top of his chest. Her "private" parts would occasionally rub against his, and recently Harry had felt a different kind of feeling, a very physical feeling, that erupted in his groin area whenever they were in such a close state.

They had gotten so used to sleeping in the same bed growing up, that upon entering Hogwarts and having to be separated by the boys and girls dormitories, they both found it difficult to sleep by themselves.

Fortunately, during Christmas in their first year, a mysterious person (later they found out it was Albus Dumbledore) had given them an invisibility cloak, which allowed Eve to be able to sneak into his dorm at night. They would cast a silencing charm and sleep as they usually would, all of their sleep problems forgotten once they were together. In the morning, she would sneak out and back into her own bed.

This lasted for a while, when the other boys in the dorm began commenting on how it seemed like the door had opened and closed a few times at night. Then one day Ron Weasley bumped into Eve's invisible form while she was trying to sneak out, and then all hell broke loose. Fortunately, however, after the chaos had calmed down, Harry's roommates – Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville, were very understanding of why Eve had to sleep with her brother every night. And so eventually they just treated her like their 6th roommate, one of them.

"YOU TWO! What the hell is this?" There was an angry knock at the door.

Harry opened it to see Vernon Dursley, purple in the face, waving an envelope around in his big, purple fist. Behind him, Dudley stood there smirking, as if with the facial experience "Oh you done it now."

"Take a look boy, this seems to have arrived for you and your sister from one of your… freak friends."

Suppressing a laugh, Harry noticed that the envelope was literally overflowing with stamps, as if to ensure that there was no way the letter would be returned. In the envelope there was a letter inviting him and Eve to join the Weasleys in seeing the Quidditch cup this summer between Ireland and Bulgaria.

"Oh right… yes Uncle Vernon, our friends, the Weasley family, are inviting us to go see the Quidditch cup…"

"And what the bloody hell is that!"

"Well, you see, it's a game played on brooms-"

Vernon turned a deep shade of violet and then to magenta. "I DO NOT WANT ANY OF THAT NONSENSE FREAK TALK YOU WEIRD LOSERS ENGAGE IN." Behind him, Dudley snickered audibly.

"Well, if you didn't want to hear about it, then maybe you shouldn't have asked." A voice piped up from behind Uncle Vernon.

It was Eve, her crimson hair still wet and flowing down past her back, as she had just came out of the shower. The towel (which she and Harry shared) barely wrapped around her body, showing off her sleek, athletic legs and curvy figure.

The two Dursleys swerved to watch Eve amble past them with nary a second glance at either of them – especially Dudley, who had turned a deep shade of scarlet as he stared at his cousin's figure.

"How-how dare you—" Vernon seethed, but could not seem to manage to collect up the usual amount of fury he would unleash upon Harry if he had made such a retort. Like his son, he was momentarily enraptured by Eve's half-naked figure ducking behind Harry and into the bedroom. His small, beady eyes glanced lecherously at her retreating back.

"Right, Uncle Vernon." Harry continued, breaking the incredibly awkward silence. "Well, I would ask you for permission, but as you recall my Godfather – yes, that man I was telling you about – he would be very interested in seeing us at the… Quidditch cup."

"Fine! Say no more, you freak!" Uncle Vernon uttered, and then stomped off angrily with Dudley in tow.

"They will be here tomorrow at 1." Harry called at the two whale's retreating figure, then, grinning, slammed shut the door and turned around to see a beautiful sight.

His twin sister stood there next to their dresser, completely naked, her back turned towards him, looking for a piece of clothing to wear.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around, her topless chest in full view, holding up a small, rather unflattering sundress that she had "inherited" from Aunt Petunia (more likely, when their aunt was about to throw it away).

"It's alright…" Harry replied honestly, trying hard not to stare at her chest and feeling a bit embarrassed, although he had seen them many times in the past. They had frequently bathed together when they were little, and over the years they had both seen each other naked on numerous occasions.

She sighed, looking at the ugly sundress and putting it away. "I know… it's not that great, but that's the only clothing I have still available, everything else is dirty or at school. Maybe I'll just spend this entire birthday without clothes." She giggled.

Harry's cheeks pinked. "Ahh – I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Why not?" She asked, shuffling through the drawers to find something else.

Harry shook his head. "Eve you know we are both growing up… and developing… in certain areas… it won't be appropriate…"

Grinning, she sauntered up to him, shaking her cute little tush a bit. "What's not appropriate?" She cupped her breasts with her hands. "These? Pfft! There's not one part of my body that you haven't seen, and same with yours. We should be modest in front of others, but I like to think that the two of us are close enough that we don't care about that kind of stuff anymore."

Harry groaned. This was not something he wanted to get into a discussion about, especially while she was in such a state. His sister had always had more liberal views than he did.

"Okay, fine. Do what you want." He grumbled, snatching her towel and heading out the door. "Just make sure poor Dudley doesn't see you, he might actually faint."

He barely made it out into the hallway before a pillow hit. "Is that a compliment or an insult!" His sister cried indignantly.

xXx

Their birthday passed by mundanely. Fortunately, Eve put on some clothes, and they spent the day doing chores. Once finished, they went for a rather long walk around the neighborhood, talking about school, life, Quidditch, friends, this and that.

At Hogwarts, the twins had lots of good friends. Eve, being a bit more sociable than Harry, was best friends with Hermione Granger, one of the smartest witches in their year. While Hermione was book smart, Eve was smart and brilliant in a vast amount of subjects, especially Charms, although she completely failed at Transfiguration. She was also good friends with a couple of the Hufflepuffs, some of Ravenclaws Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin, and even was on good terms with some of the more normal Slytherins – Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis.

Harry on the other hand mainly stuck to his Gryffindor roommates as his core circle of friends. Ron Weasley was his best friend, and Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were close as well. He was also very close to Hermione Granger – though she was more Eve's friend than his. Outside of that group, Harry wasn't very sociable with others. He was a bit more private since he was the one who had the scar.

When Lord Voldemort killed their parents, he turned his wand towards the innocent babies Harry and Eve Potter and decided to kill them. As Harry's crib was closer, Voldemort attacked him first, and the curse rebounded and destroyed Voldemort himself. So Harry was left with a lightning-bolt scar and became known as the "Boy-Who-Lived," while Eve became known as the "Girl-Who-Watched." (This was a joke that she made upon finding out that her brother was more famous than she was).

However soon they learned that their mother's love would have protected both of them, so if Voldemort attacked her instead, Evelyn Potter would now be known as the "Girl-Who-Lived." Regardless, the two of them were both famous in Wizarding circles as the "Twins-Who-Survived."

After they returned from their walk, they went to the kitchen and cooked dinner and Eve baked a cake. The Dursleys had gone out to eat – apparently they had completely forgotten that it was their nephew and niece's birthday, but alas, Harry and Eve were used to this by now.

Sitting on the floor in their room facing each other with candles and cake and food, the twins spent the entire evening eating, laughing, throwing food at each other and enjoying each other's company. Harry felt tremendously grateful that he had a twin sister to share his birthday with, his worries and hopes and dreams with, and that he did not have to face the world by himself, but that she was by his side, every step of the way.

"So Harry, which girl in our year do you like the most?" Eve asked, chomping down on the last bite of cake.

"Umm…" he stopped short at the sudden inquisition. "Obviously, you." He grinned.

She threw a grape at him. "Doofus! That's not what I meant."

He sighed. She was always asking him these kinds of questions. "I don't know. I think Parvati's alright."

She nodded, seemingly deep in thought. "I think you two would make a good match… hmm… what about Hermione?" She asked, then stifled a giggle.

Harry glared at her. "Come on. We are such good friends, that's not possible."

"Never say never! Hermione talks about you ALL the time."

"That's only because the two of you are always together, hiding out there in the library by yourselves gossiping about who's going to get the best grades this year." He stuck out his tongue to show he was joking.

"Fine fine." She said congenially. "I would be fine with you guys dating."

"Who says I need your permission? And what about you?"

She shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I don't like anyone in our year."

"Really? So do you like one of the older students?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head again, suddenly very quiet, which was quite odd for someone with as much energy as Eve usually had.

"Don't be shy." Harry said, scooting over, rubbing her shoulders a bit. They always did that to make each other feel better.

She blushed, not looking at him. "I can't tell you Harry." It was very weird seeing Eve dodge a question like that, and it made him uncomfortable.

He shrugged. "Alright then." He glanced at the time. "Blimey, it's getting la-"

Suddenly, she was sitting on his lap, her face inches away from his. Her breath softly grazed his nose as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"It's my birthday Harry. Well, it's yours too. But I only want one present this year..." She spoke breathlessly, looking at him in the eye with something he wasn't quite sure was love or lust or passion… or desire.

"Eve… anything…" He whispered, and felt his own heart pounding, the candlelight flickering against their faces.

"Just… look at me." In the dim candlelight, his sister had never looked more beautiful, her cheeks slightly flushed, and her anxious hazel eyes made her look more vulnerable than ever, so much that he just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

The distance between their lips dropped to zero, as her soft lips quickly reached his and their arms wrapped around each other fully, forgetting about the cake, the candles, the Dursleys returning home downstairs, everything.

For the first few seconds, Harry was shocked, but then those thoughts were overcome by the incredible feeling of Eve's lips, her adorable mouth, her scent, how wonderful her hair was, everything about her was simply divine. "Holy fuck." He thought, not quite able to comprehend what was happening.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, but was only ten seconds, they broke apart, and Eve, her face flushed, looked at Harry with an enormous amount of love and gratitude in her eyes.

"… Thank you Harry… for giving me my first kiss. I've always wanted it to be from you." She looked truly happy.

Harry did not know what to say, his mind was racing, but he nodded and smiled. "Same here... I'm glad my first kiss was with you."

Looking happier than ever before, she then began to clean up their empty plates and napkins. Wordlessly, Harry joined in to help her.

That night, the two of them went to sleep as they usually did, cuddled and wrapped in each other's arms. But first Eve gave him another kiss on the lips, this time just a quick, chaste one, and then snuggled into his chest and almost immediately fell asleep. Harry could only shake his head in amazement at his sister, and then, one hand on her back playing with her hair, lost himself to the land of dreams as well.


	2. The Wager

**The Wager**

The next day, they woke up as they usually did, and did not say a thing about what had happened the previous night. Harry figured it must have been a one-time thing, and did not dive further into the subject. Anyway, they were too busy packing and cleaning to have much time for conversation.

At one o'clock the Weasleys came by to pick them up via their car, so for once Harry and Eve managed to leave the house of Dursley without too much of a scene (though Vernon looked on disdainfully at Arthur Weasley's old and battered Ford Anglia).

xXx

It was the morning of. The Quidditch match. The you know what (QUIDDITCH!) played between you know who (KRUM!) at the you know where (RANDOM STADIUM UNSEEABLE BY MUGGLES!).

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Eve…" Harry blearily shook his sister, who was as usual, completely out of it. They slept in an old bed in Ron's room. Originally Ms. Weasley was quite confused as to why Harry and Eve needed to share the same bed "Oh dears, it's not that I am against it, it's just I find it odd since Ronald and Ginerva have NEVER expressed a desire to sleep together." Which caused the Ginny to go "EWW! Mom!" and Ron to sniff his nose in disgust.

So it was a bit weird, but Harry and Eve both insisted on it, but Molly Weasley still seemed troubled. "Eve dear, I thought originally you might want to board up with Ginny and Hermione, I know you girls like to engage in all of that girl talk."

"It's not that I don't like being with Hermione and Ginny" Eve said brightly, "in fact I love hanging out with them. But I simply can't fall asleep if I'm not with my brother." And so the Weasley matriarch had finally relented.

A noise came from the other side of the room, where Ron had groggily woke up to smash the alarm to pieces. "Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" The broken clock droned on, in a disembodied voice.

"Bloody hell, it's still dark out!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Then he looked over at the Potters. "You two awake yet?" After 3 years of sleeping in the same room with Harry and Eve, Ron was pretty used to the sight of his best friend and twin sister sleeping together, although he still thought it was a bit weird.

"Yeah, we're getting up." Harry called, shaking his sister some more.

"Ah… brother, kiss me, I want you, mmmmm" Eve mumbled softly, seemingly deep in fantasy land, her mouth slightly opened as she drooled over Harry's chest.

Harry coughed violently to cover up his sister's inappropriate utterances. Sleeping together platonically was one thing, but if anyone ever found out that they had actually kissed two nights ago, why, it would deeply offend some people and cast them as outcasts.

Fortunately, Ron seemed to not have heard Eve as he was digging through a giant pile of clothes in his closet and trying to find something to wear and pack.

"EVE! Get up! The Quidditch World Cup is today!" Harry yelled in his sister's ear, and finally she stirred.

"Huh? Ughh, what time is it?! Why did you wake me up from my dream, it was so good…" She said, glaring at Harry cutely, pretending to be mad at him.

"… I'm sure it was very nice," he replied, signaling with his head that they were not alone. He could easily guess what the dream was about. "But if we don't hurry up and get dressed, we're going to miss the portkey, and Ron is already up."

She harrumphed and sat up, looking around. "Oh, good morning Ronald."

"G-good morning," Ron said, taking a look over. "You excited about today's match?" He asked, his voice rising a bit. Eve and her brother's best friend had always gotten along, but recently it seemed that the redhead boy was behaving rather oddly around her.

"Hell yeah!" She whooped, causing Harry to grunt slightly in pain as she had bounced a bit while still straddling his pelvis. "Krum is going to totally dominate!" Eve, it turns out, was a big Viktor Krum fan.

xXx

"Alright dears, be safe all of you. I want to hear no trouble from your father when you lot return, is that clear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, especially focusing on Fred and George, who innocently nodded in unison.

Arthur Weasley led the seven teenagers – Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, and Eve out of the Burrow and to the hilltop, where they were to find a portkey and be transported to the Quidditch World Cup site at exactly 6 in the morning.

"Will you look at that," Fred spoke, as they trudged up the hill, taking in the views of the mountainous countryside and rolling plains. He was pointing towards a red gleam of light in the distance, the beginning of a beautiful sunrise, and a beautiful day. "Makes it slightly worth it to have to wake up at the bloody asscrack of dawn."

"Language, Fred." Arthur said mildly, but he was smiling. "Ah, nature, a kind of magic that cannot be expressed, shared by muggles and wizards alike!" He began to wax poetic about the idea that even Muggles had their own forms of "magic."

Eve gripped her brother's arm tightly as they walked, huddling together as it was still rather cold in the chilly, brisk morning. "Harry," she said in a low voice, "did I say anything… potentially embarrassing… while I was asleep earlier?"

"No, you didn't, don't worry." He lied. The two of them hadn't had a chance to talk seriously since they arrived at the Weasleys, and it was probably for the better. He still wasn't sure how their relationship might change because of it, and to be honest, he was afraid of finding out. It might mean a lot of awkwardness.

She looked relieved. "Good… because I had quite a vivid dream…"

"Really now? What was it about?" Harry feigned ignorance.

She looked as if she were about to answer, then decided against it. "Race you to the top!"

xXx

At the top of the hill, they had run into Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who lived close by and were using the same portkey, which was an old boot.

"Ah, Arthur! How are you?" Amos spoke in a loud, booming voice.

"Never better, Amos. And you? Your son here?"

"Indeed," Amos ruffled his son's hair proudly. "Cedric here is taking his Apparition exams in a few months, so I figured we'd do things the traditional way. After all, taking the portkey is an experience quite wonderful, one that Apparition simply cannot replicate."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "That's what I've been tell my children all this time! By the way, this is my children Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and their friends Hermione Granger, Harry and Eve Potter."

They all exchanged greetings, except Eve who deliberately ignored Cedric when he tried to shake her hand. She never quite forgave him for having caught the snitch against Harry the previous year, when the Dementors had arrived in the pitch and caused him to drop nearly a thousand feet before Dumbledore saved him.

So they all held on to the dusty old boot in the middle of the field, and soon were transported to the Quidditch stadium site.

"Alright kids, let's set up the tents!" Arthur directed, waving goodbye to the Diggory's as they found their camp, with the name "Weezly."

They spent a while setting up two tents, one for the Weasley males, and another for Hermione, Ginny, Eve, and Harry. The decision to put Harry in the girl's tent was made after they realized that the Weasley male tent would get very, very full if Eve also had to crash there.

As Arthur, Fred, George, and Ginny were setting up the inside of the tent and trying to start a fire, Harry, Eve, Ron, and Hermione ducked out of the tent to go fetch some water, as Mr. Weasley wanted them to do things the "old-fashioned, Muggle way."

Walking across the field, they passed by an endless number of tents of foreign wizards and witches, the likes that Harry had never seen before. His sister pointed excitedly at a group of Indian wizards huddling around what looked to be a magical flying carpet. "Look at that Harry! Just like in Aladdin!"

Harry nodded in agreement, ever since he and Eve entered the magical world, they had never ceased to be amazed by how it seemed every Muggle fairy tale most likely took their inspiration from something that actually existed in the Wizarding World. Hermione too, voiced her wonder, although Ron just seemed bored as if he had grew up with flying carpets all his life.

They walked by some more tents – tents full of green and shamrocks, supporting Ireland (where they ran into Seamus Finnigan and his mom), and then past the Bulgarian camp, which was full of posters with the one and only surly face of Viktor Krum plastered all over them.

Then they walked by some elegant-looking tents, and there was a group of French witches speaking very quickly, talking about some kind of "le tournoi" which Harry did not understand.

"Excusez-moi!" Eve piped up, "What 'tournoi' are you guys referring to?" She was always a bit nosy, and because she had learned some French in primary school, and she was always looking for opportunities to practice it, no matter how unwilling her conversation partners were.

The leader of those French witches, an absolutely gorgeous girl with alabaster skin and silvery blonde hair, she turned around and gave the four of them a patronizing look.

"What doez it matter to you, English girl?" She asked, derisiveness in her voice. "L'esprit de votre propre entreprise, hmmph!" (Mind your own business!)

However, her friend, a dark-haired girl, seemed a nicer. "Don't so rude, Fleur, these English kids should know, after all, it is taking place at their school." She seemed to have noticed Harry. "And oh look, the famous Harry Potter, what an honor! I'm Isabella."

The rude French girl Fleur seemed to also be taken aback in surprise, as her eyes flickered to Harry's forehead. "Ze boy 'oo lived? I've 'eard a lot about you from my father. He is ze French Minister of Magic. I am Fleur Delacour."

She extended a hand, at which Harry shook, a little befuddled at her sudden change of attitude. "Nice to meet you. This is my sister Eve and my friends, Ron and Hermione." Her hands were soft and nimble, she had the air of being supremely graceful, yet he could also feel that she was rather powerful.

Ron was blushing quite heavily now while Hermione just seemed annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I am Harry's sister," Eve said, annoyed that they had ignored her. "Now tell me what is going on at my school this year!"

Fleur gave a haughty look. "Eet ez Le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers."

"The 'Triwizard Tournament?'" Eve translated, her eyes widening.

Hermione, being the bookworm she usually was, immediately explained for their benefit. "The last Triwizard Tournament occurred 200 years ago, it is a competition between the three magical schools of Western Europe, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Each school is represented by a champion who competes in three tasks, or challenges, over the course of the year."

"Are 'ou done yet?" Fleur asked, while the other French witches next to her giggled.

Hermione flushed and looked down. Eve glared at the French witches for laughing at her friend. "So I'm guessing you 'socieres' are coming to our school this year?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes, sister of 'Arry Potter, we are coming to your school, and I plan to be 'ze champion and win ze Triwizard Cup for Beauxbatons, France, and my father!" She finished the last bit triumphantly.

There was a bit of silence as the others did not quite know how to respond to such a declaration. Ron looked as if he were going to say something, then turned pink and coughed violently.

"That's umm, great." Harry said, a bit awkwardly. "We look forward to seeing all of you then."

Fleur gave him only a slight nod, while Isabella waved good-bye to Harry and gave him an unusually friendly smile. The other French witches merely ignored them and continued talking in rapid French.

"What a pompous… grrr!" Hermione sputtered, clearly still annoyed at Fleur's putdown of her earlier. "I hate people that are so elitist just because of their parentage."

"She seemed pretty nice." Ron said dreamily.

"Don't lie Ronald, you just want to get in her pants." Eve laughed.

"I wasn't thinking that!"

Soon however, they ran into another group, that were if anything, even worse than Fleur and her friends.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two Potter orphans, their Weasley servant and the Mudblood." A snobbish voice drawled, causing them to turn around.

Draco Malfoy had sauntered up, with his usual bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. However near him were two girls – one, a statuesque, curvaceous girl with platinum blonde hair, a look of arrogance on her face. She was listening with amusement to her friend, a brunette, who appeared to be making fun of some poor bloke's lack of size with two hands about an inch apart.

Harry narrowed his eyes, while next to him, Eve clenched her fists. It was Draco's older sister, Celine Malfoy, a sixth year and a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

While it was usually Draco and his cronies who bothered and pestered the Potter twins and their friends, Draco's sister Celine was a downright bitch if one happened to encounter her in an empty corridor.

In their first year, Harry and Ron were trying to find their classroom when they ran head first into third-year Celine Malfoy and her friend, Ella Montague. It was then that they were treated first hand to the sheer elitism and bitchiness exhibited by the self-professed Queen of Slytherin.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asked angrily.

"The better question is, what are YOU doing here, Weasley?" Draco retorted. "Attending the Quidditch cup? Shouldn't you be in your farm gathering pumpkins?" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

Ron looked furious. "Ron's family happened to invite US to the Quidditch World Cup!" Eve replied heatedly, sticking up for her friend.

The blonde boy snorted. "The Weasleys invited YOU? I worry where you lot might be sitting, surely I hope it's not in the nosebleeds?"

The nosebleed seats at the Quidditch Stadium were those immediately next to the pitch – they were termed thus because one had to frequently crane their neck vertically in order to see the action happening above – and therefore were the most inexpensive.

"Hardly." Eve said, icily. "We're all sitting in the top box."

Draco's sister Celine had turned her attention from her chatty friend, to the heated conversation occurring in front of her.

"Oh my, if it isn't the Potters and their little friends." Celine smirked. "My father would be thrilled to see such esteemed guests sitting at the top box. Oh sorry, poor little Miss Potter, so sad you don't have a father?" She taunted, looking at Eve.

"I'd rather not have a dad than have a Death Eater scum like yours." Eve spat.

Draco Malfoy looked furious. "You bitch! I'll show you-"

Celine put out a hand to stop her brother. "No need for that, Draco, where are your manners? This is a ladies' conversation now."

Then, turning to Eve, she made an offer. "How about a little wager on the match, Eve Potter? Seems like you're a Krum fan." She said, looking disdainfully at a small Krum figurine that Eve had purchased from a vendor along the way.

Celine and Eve were fierce rivals on the Quidditch field. Both of them chasers, they had more often than not intentionally fouled each other over the years, leading to many heated arguments and penalty shots. However, even Eve recognized that Celine, being two years older, was a better Chaser.

Eve had a glint in her eye, it seemed like her competitive streak was coming out again. "Okay, 100 Galleons on Bulgaria."

Celine scoffed. "That's a waste of my time. How about 5,000 Galleons at 2-1 odds? If Bulgaria wins, I'll pay you 10,000." Ron looked shocked at the amount of money being offered.

Harry wanted to warn his sister that Ireland were the favorites this year, but he knew that once she got going, it was almost impossible to stop her. While they had plenty of money left over from their parents, Eve was a bit reckless sometimes.

"You're on." Eve said immediately, her eyes flashing greedily.

"Oh, and one more thing, let's throw in an extra clause to make it fun shall we? If Ireland wins, I get your brother as my slave for the entire day." Celine said, giving Harry a wink and smiling evilly.

"Wait, what?" He asked, not sure why he was being dragged into this all of a sudden.

Celine and Harry had had a number of run-ins over the years, and to say that their relationship was quite interesting was putting it mildly. For some reason, she always happened to be trying to make him her personal slave, and her attitude towards him would oscillate rapidly from typical Malfoy snobbery to an almost sort of wanton flirting.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "And what happens if I win?"

Celine shrugged. "You get Draco for a day."

The crimson-haired Potter shook her head. "Ew. You call that an even trade? My brother is worth ten of yours."

"YOU BITCH!" Draco screamed, snarling at Eve and drawing out his wand.

"Ugh. Shut up Draco." Celine grabbed Draco's arm and twisted it, causing him to yelp in pain. "God, why are you so fucking useless?"

Ron was now guffawing loudly behind Harry, while Hermione looked close to giggling herself.

"You have to offer me something better than that, Celine. My brother for your brother is NOT a fair trade." Eve said, ignoring Harry's protests. She seemed determined to bet him.

"Fine." Celine said, glaring at Eve. "If you win, you get ME as your slave for an entire day. Happy?"

Eve seemed to think about it for a second, before nodding. "Okay. Deal."

"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "Hasn't anyone asked me what my opinion regarding this is?"

The two girls ignored him, clasping each other's hands in a rough handshake and giving the other an evil glare.

Then Celine looked at Harry and winked. "I look forward to having you as my slave, Mr. Potter. I have quite a number of plans for you."


	3. The Moment She's Been Waiting For

**The Moment She's Been Waiting For**

So unfortunately, Ireland won, but barely. Krum caught the snitch to make the score 170-160 in Ireland's favor, and the deafening roar of the crowd showed their appreciation for a match well played.

"Woohoo!" Fred and George cheered, having won their bet against Ludo Bagman that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch.

"Aw, bollocks!" Eve sputtered, then looked at her brother with puppy eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry, it looks like I've lost."

Harry gave his sister a small pat. "Thanks a lot for betting my freedom to Malfoy, beloved sister." He said sardonically, but he smiled to let her know that it wasn't the end of the world. At this, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

Viktor Krum and his fellow Bulgarians had now landed in the top box, shaking hands with the Prime Ministers and all of the government bureaucrats sitting there.

"Ah, Harry Potter, why don't you come and take a picture with myself and Viktor Krum?" Cornelius Fudge, the prime minister said opportunistically, and Harry had no choice but to let himself be dragged away.

Eve sighed as she let Harry go. "Maybe the bet wasn't such a good idea." She admitted, and Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"I worry about what Malfoy is planning for Harry," Hermione stated, "I hope it's not something sick, but with someone like her you never know."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Slimy Slytherin snakes, the lot of 'em."

Celine Malfoy soon appeared in front of them, this time alone, smiling evilly. "Looks like I win." Hermione glared at her.

Eve gave the victorious Malfoy a bitter smile. "I'll pay you the money when we arrive at Hogwarts." Disappointed that she was at having lost the wager, she always kept to her word.

"Psh, whatever. I don't want your money." Celine said waving it off, causing Ron's eyes to widen in shock. "What Weasley? Maybe I should have Potter donate it to your miserable family, maybe that might help with your tuition?"

Ron's ears reddened. "Fuck you Malfoy!"

"You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Celine snapped, smirking as Ron turned a violent shade of purple. Then she turned back to Eve. "I just came by to let you know that I expect to collect on your brother as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, in time for the feast. I'll return him to you the next day at noon." She finished matter-of-factly, as if they were discussing the borrowing of textbooks.

The younger girl winced. She was hoping that Malfoy would forget about this part of the bet. But she had given her word. "Fine. You better not do anything illegal to him."

Celine smiled, not unkindly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your brother. He is after all, a hero." Then with one last disdainful look at Ron and Hermione, she sauntered off, rejoining her parents and her brother, the four of them looking like the perfect, aristocratic family.

"You look happy, my dear Celine." Lucius noted, giving a rare smile to his one and only precious daughter as the four of them exited the stands.

"How could I not be, father? I have everything I could ever want." She said, clasping her father's arm like a little girl. Walking behind them, Draco coughed painfully.

xXx

Later that evening, Harry and Eve were sleeping peacefully, with Hermione and Ginny sleeping in the same tent, when suddenly a loud noise outside caused all four of them to wake up, even stirring Eve.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, her eyes fraught with fear.

"I think there's trouble outside." Harry said, as Eve hugged him tightly, still half-asleep.

The tent opened suddenly and Arthur Weasley came in. "Kids, there's trouble, we have to go!"

Without protesting, the four of them quickly got out of bed and followed Ginny's father outside, where they find the rest of the Weasley brothers waiting, including Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Near them they could hear shouts and shrieks and bouts of laughter.

"Stay together, but move away from this area." Arthur ordered. "I'll come find you after we figure out what's going on." Then he, Percy, Bill, and Charlie all apparated out of sight.

It was hard to stay together however, as the crowds outside were frantically running around and chaos was everywhere. People shoving each other, laughing, yelling and screaming, pointing at four poor muggles being levitated in midair.

Harry and Eve were soon separated from the rest of the group – and soon Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were nowhere to be seen.

Walking quickly, the two of them stumbled into an opening in the forest where there was a group of wizards surrounding two witches, who were disarmed and tied up against a tree.

"Look what we have here, two pretty little French witches in English territory. Let's see what kinds of pleasures the fabled French have to offer, right me lads?" Said a drunken, brutish man, while the other wizards laughed and hooted in agreement.

"Do not dare come closer! I am ze daughter of ze French Minister, once my father finds out-" It was Fleur, and despite being chained and cornered by six wizards with their wands drawn, she looked as haughty and proud as ever. Next to her, Isabella struggled against the chains looking desperate. "'e will 'ave all of you thrown into ze Prisons of Azkaban!"

The wizards chuckled at this display of bravado. "Look how smart she is, the little cunt, she knows 'bout Azkaban. Don't be worried dear, by the time we're done wit' ya, yer father will barely recognize ya!"

Harry's eyes narrowed at this gesture of cruelty. Next to him Eve had the same thought. Like clockwork the two of them drew out their wands and fired two stunners at the men. Two men fell immediately, but the others quickly turned their attention towards the newcomers.

"Who the bloody fuck?" The leader drunkenly demanded.

"Get away from them you fuckers!" Eve shouted, rapidly shooting two stunners and a disarmer at the men.

The two Potters had been through a lot together over the past few years. They fought Quirrell together, they defeated the Basilisk together, and they fought a werewolf and dementors and an escaped murderer (although it turned out he was actually their godfather).

Like two brains connected as one, they were dynamic and fluid in their movements, covering each other's back and working seamlessly to isolate their opponents. Working alone each was already a skilled duelist, but together, they could easily take on greater numbers, especially when they had the first strike.

Harry shot stunner after stunner while Eve levitated rocks into their path to block incoming spells. The fighting was fast and furious when suddenly –

"Avada Kedavra!" One of the men shouted, as a green streak sped towards Eve. Caught off-guard, she stared, stunned at the incoming flash of light.

"NO!" Harry roared, as he tackled her out of the way, the curse missing her by inches. The two of them tumbled into the ground, as curses slammed into Harry's shield. After making sure his sister was ok, he turned towards the assailant. "You fucking tried to kill my sister! Stupefy!"

Against this renewed onslaught the six men were all quickly stunned, and with the wave of her wand, Harry tied them all up in a magic-infused rope, collected and snapped their wands, and unchained Fleur and Isabella from their bindings. Fortunately Eve was not hurt and assisted him with the cleanup.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked the two French witches as they dusted themselves off, looking disheveled.

Fleur smiled weakly. "Zose low-lifes ambushed us while we were trying to find our friends. I can't believe I let 'zem disarm me like zat, it was pazetic."

"Bastards," Eve spat, shooting a glare at the six stunned men lying in a heap nearby. "How low of them to attack our guests from another country, it gives us all a bad name."

Suddenly, a group of French wizards appeared, dressed in dark blue, their leader looked regal and stern, his robes billowing and his wand drawn.

"Papa!" Fleur said in surprise, as the leader rushed forward to his daughter's side. They hugged quickly. "Fleur, are you alright? Who did zis to you?" He turned towards Harry and Eve immediately. "Who are you two?! Did you attack my daughter!"

"No papa, zey did no such zing!" Fleur protested. "Zat is 'Arry and Eve Potter. Zey, zey saved me and Isabella from zose men." She directed their attention to the six figures on the ground.

"Christ! Zese English dogs, attacking my daughter at a place like zis! Cornelius will 'ave a lot of explaining to do ze next time I see 'im" he seethed, as his men rounded up the captured wizards and threw them into a makeshift cage.

Then he turned his attention to the Potters. "Harry and Eve Potter, my deepest gratitude for saving my daughter. Your actions justify your fame." Then he turned to Fleur. "Daughter, let us return to Paris. Isabella, come with us too, I will make sure you get 'ome safely to your parents."

Fleur nodded, but then, looking at Harry, she ran up and gave him a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "'Zank you, 'Arry, I will not forget zis." Harry awkwardly hugged her back, taking in the scent of her, she smelled of cherry blossoms and tulips. "It was nothing, Miss Delacour," Harry said politely as they separated.

The French blonde also went to give Eve a hug to thank her as well.

"I also want to show my thanks to Mr. Potter," Isabella said, stepping forward and grabbed Harry, pulling him into a searing kiss. Shocked, Harry did not really respond nor reject her. The French minister arched an eyebrow at this display but said nothing. Pulling away, she gave Harry a sly smile. "I look forward to seeing you soon."

Then the French brigade left with Fleur and Isabella and the prisoners, with the Minister declaring that the prisoners would be tried in the French courts, regardless of what the English ministry might say.

xXx

And just like that, the two of them were completely alone, with no one around them. The shouts and shrieks had slowly died off into the distance and a silence fell about them.

Harry looked at his sister, both of them exhausted, but still alive. Eve looked at him, her gleaming hazel eyes saying everything he had to know.

And without a word, the two of them rushed to embrace each other as much as their bodies could handle, and when that was not enough, their lips found each other in the most fundamental of human desires.

"You… saved… me Harry," Eve gasped between their intense kissing, as the two of them tumbled to the ground and she pushed him against a tree (incidentally the same one that the two French witches were tied to before), jumping onto his lap and attacking his lips with the fervor of a thousand suns.

Their lips met again and again, until Eve parted his lips with her tongue, and then they were soon battling with their tongues. "I was so scared... that I would lose you."

"You're my hero, and the love of my life." Eve replied, as their lips separated for a moment to catch their breath. "I don't care if we are siblings, I want to be yours forever." She then kissed his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his neck, everywhere.

His hands clasping her head and back, they held onto each other for dear life, in a fit of passion that filled both of their heads like a haze. "I love you, Eve." He declared, and he meant it.

Her face just lit up in the moonlight, her features more ravishing than ever, her crimson hair shining and silky to his touch. Harry could hardly believe that they were not just related, but twins, how could his sister be so angelic?

"Sorry Harry, but I don't think it is possible to love me as much as I love you." She said, smiling mischievously. "But enough talk, I have been waiting for this moment for so long-"

"MOSMORDRE!" A horrible cry rang out not even 100 feet from them, causing both of them to pale as their hearts leapt again, but this time out of fear.

"Shit! What was that?!" Harry whispered, the two of them both drawing their wands. The two of them immediately leapt to their feet, but their eyes were drawn to a horrible sight – the green phantom of a skull with a snake for its tongue, high above in the sky.

20 figures immediately apparated around them, and then Arthur Weasley, along with Amos Diggory and Bartemius Crouch Sr. all rushed to them. After demanding them to explain what had happened, they rushed to find the perpetrator but could find no one.

After recognizing that it couldn't have possibly been the two of them that had cast the Dark Mark, ("It's the Potters in Merlin's name, you think they out of all people would cast it?" Arthur had roared) they were given a portkey and soon teleported back to the Burrow, where they met up with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione.

"Harry! Eve! I was so worried." Hermione engulfed both of them in a three-way hug, while Ron and Ginny also came to hug them, relieved. "After you two were separated, we couldn't find you, we tried looking all over!"

"We're fine, thanks Hermione." Harry smiled at the bushy haired girl, whom he knew was earnest and cared deeply for both of them, as they were her best friends in the entire world.

"Children, we can all talk about this tomorrow, but first, everyone go to sleep!" Molly Weasley ordered, and so discussion was rendered to a grinding halt.

xXx

The rest of the summer passed peacefully without incident. Harry and Eve stayed at the Burrow, hanging out with their best friends Ron and Hermione, and also Fred and George and Ginny (and even Percy). They played Quidditch, Wizarding Chess, Exploding Snap, and "Owl-Owl-Rat!" which was the Wizarding equivalent of the Muggle game "Duck-Duck-Goose."

"Owl, owl, owl, owl, owl, owl, RAT!" Eve said, poking the back of Ron's head with her broom, and then flying away insanely quickly while the red-haired boy tried his best to catch her, while Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George watched in amusement. The game was played on brooms and the goal was to catch the person before they could make one rotation around the field.

However, the one thing that was different was that every chance Harry and Eve got – and they didn't get many, since the house was always so full – but every chance they got, they would make an excuse that they were going to do their homework, find an empty room, lock and silence it, and then immediately engage each other in the most intense make-out session.

Eve had apparently learned the art of dry-humping and took every chance she got to do so, but they did not get further than that, they were always cautious about being away too long, and furthermore they knew that any of the Weasleys could dispel their silencing and locking charm at any time. So keeping their clothes on was a necessity, but that was okay, as long as they were in each other's arms (and tongues in each other's mouths), they were happy.

During this time, they also decided to make a promise to each other - they would be each other's first. It did not seem right to do such an act at the Weasley's, where someone could walk in on them any minute. So they decided they would wait until they were at Hogwarts, and perhaps, one special day...

Soon the summer ended and they all took the car to King's Cross where they said good-bye to the Weasley parents and boarded the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts for their 4th year.

xXx

"I'm so excited this year for the tournament!" Eve said happily, as the four of them – Ron, Hermione, Harry and herself piled into a compartment on the train. Ginny had waved off to find her friends, while Fred and George went to find Lee Jordan.

"I'm interested in meeting the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." Hermione stated, looking thoughtful. "I wonder how their curriculum might differ from ours."

Ron groaned. "Come on Hermione, we haven't even made it to school grounds yet and you are already talking about schoolwork!"

"Why not! It's always better to prepare early!"

"Jeez, Harry, bro, let's talk about something more interesting like how the Chudley Cannons are going to finally break their 195-year championship drought this year!"

"Errmmm I don't think so."

"Alright fine." They all laughed, even Ron.

As the train ride progressed several of their friends came by including Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Terry Boot, as well as some of Eve's friends – Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil, and even the Slytherins Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Although the last two did not stay for long since Ron could not help but make snide remarks and insults against Slytherins at every chance he got.

Near the end of the train ride their compartment door slammed open and at their doorway stood some of their least favorite people of all time, Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well well well if it isn't the two Potter orphans, their Weas-"

"-ley servant and the mudblood. Yes we know your speech Malfoy, get on with it." Hermione snapped, and they all laughed again, causing Malfoy's pale face to redden. Then his greedy eyes opportunistically caught onto something.

"Say, what is that, Weasley?" Malfoy pointed at Ron's dress robes which were hanging near Pigwidgeon's cage, and reached to grab them. "Look at these cuffs! These are antique Weasley, they might have been fashionable back when Merlin was alive?" He hooted as Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly.

"Eat shit Malfoy!" Ron snapped, his ears burning in embarrassment, as Malfoy howled with derisive laughter.

"Draco what the fuck are you doing here?" Another voice came from the hallway, and it was like the temperature in the cabin had dropped ten degrees, at least for Malfoy, whose expression of mirth froze midway and became something close to fear.

Celine Malfoy and three of her fellow Slytherin sixth-year ladies strolled into view. She was already dressed in emerald green and silver, and if there was one thing that Harry was wrought to admit, it was that she wore her Hogwarts outfit better than any other student in the school. Somehow her uniform hugged all of her curves and made her look like even more of a royal Slytherin queen.

"Sister! I'm just exchanging some friendly words with these Gryffindorks." Draco said, looking a bit unhinged.

The female Malfoy rolled her eyes. "You are always doing stupid shit like this. Get the fuck out Draco. I need to talk to the Potters." Near him, Eve tensed up, while Harry couldn't help but be amused at how vicious Celine Malfoy was, even with her own brother.

"What! Is this regarding that silly bet you made at the Cup? I don't think Father would -"

SMACK!

Celine had smacked her brother upside the head causing him to cry out painfully. "My dear Draco, if you want to go cry to daddy, be my guest. He will come and ask me and I will tell him about all the stupid shit you pulled last year and how much of a disgrace you caused the Malfoy name, and who do you think he will punish? Not to mention after he is done with you I am going to make your life a living nightmare."

Draco was left wordless while nursing the bruise on his head.

"Go away now, I'm so sick of having to see you every day at the mansion and you pestering me at every chance to hang out with you. Ugh."

Both Harry and Ron could not believe this was happening, no one could cut down Draco Malfoy like Celine could. But then again she was his older sister. Still, it was one of the most entertaining things they had ever seen. Begrudgingly Draco nodded to his goons and they left the compartment.

"You're here for Harry, then?" Eve asked Celine, a resigned look on her face. Harry's heart sank, not so much at the Malfoy heiress's victorious grin, but more at how sad Eve looked, that they were going to be separated now, even if it was just for a day.

"Why else would I waste my time coming here? I have been looking forward to this moment all summer."

Ron and Hermione glared at her, while Eve turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug. "I'll see you tomorrow okay." She whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you too." Harry said, whispering the last part, and stood up. "Well, see you all tomorrow."

He followed Celine Malfoy out the door, with her three friends (or more like handmaidens-in-waiting), following close behind, as Ron, Hermione, and Eve looked on with sad, sympathetic looks.

His new "master" did not say a word as she led him to the opposite end of the train. Harry had not the slightest clue what she had planned for him.


	4. Stupid Slave

**Stupid Slave**

He followed Celine into an empty compartment, and was surprised to find that it was decorated in green and silver, as if it was a customized carriage. Seeing his look of surprise, the Malfoy girl smirked.

"Yes Potter, this is my personal cabin on the train. Father got me this after my first year." Lucius Malfoy was on Hogwarts' board of directors, and was frequently meddling with the operations of the school.

Telling her friends to wait outside, she closed the compartment door and sat across from Harry on a luxurius, plush sofa.

Now that they were alone, Harry was beginning to understand why Celine was known as the Queen of Slytherin. Casually sitting across from him in her Hogwarts robes, she appeared noble and elegant, aristocratic and arrogant, with a simply angelic visage – she could in fact easily compete with Fleur Delacour in the looks department. She had curves in all the right places, and after five years on the Quidditch team she was as slender and athletic as his sister was.

Harry spoke first. "Curious, why do you even want me to be your slave? Why not get any of the other guys in your year a chance? I am sure many would appreciate the… opportunity."

"What do you think Potter? You're the boy-who-lived. The savior of the Wizarding World. And I'm an evil, Malfoy bitch who secretly plans to enslave you and show the world that evil always wins."

Harry couldn't tell if she was joking. "Erm… but it's only for one day… and everyone will know that it's because of a bet that you won."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Obviously I was exaggerating. I'm just trying to have fun with you Potter, what are you trying to do?"

"Trying to figure out what your evil intentions are." He said immediately, causing her to laugh.

"Silly Potter, if you REALLY think I am evil and going to corrupt you into becoming my slave permanently or something stupid like that, then you should just go."

"Ok – wait what?" He wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

"Go ahead and leave, I'm serious. And I'll just have to tell the entire world that the Potters can't even keep their word in a bet that I won."

"Eve had no right to bet me anyway, she doesn't own-"

"According to an old pureblood wizarding law, immediate family members CAN wager each other's service and it is a magically binding contract. You can break it of course, but you will suffer an enormous loss of magical power."

"What! That's bullshit."

"Do you want to risk it?" Celine grinned at the look on his face. "So why are you here anyway? If you didn't want to do it you shouldn't have come."

Harry sighed, groaning. He was still a bit unsure why the older Malfoy girl wanted him to play make-believe slave-master so badly, but what was the big deal? It was just for one day. Plus he did not want to risk losing his magical powers, even though part of him thought that was clearly bullshit.

"I'm only here because I want to help my sister keep her word, and not because I actually… want to or anything."

"I couldn't care less whether you want to or not Potter, only whether you are or are not." She said coolly, and then unexpectedly smiled. "Anyway, let's begin then, shall we?"

He nodded hesitantly.

"First, you will address me as Master – I don't like being called a Mistress, that sounds like I'm a whore or something."

"You're not?" Harry asked sarcastically.

She glared at him. "No? Why, do people think I am?"

"It's just that… ever since my first year, there's always been so many guys throwing themselves at you, that we all figured you must have a lot of… experience." He finished lamely, and then blushed. He did not expect to be having this conversation with Malfoy.

She looked thoughtful. "That's interesting. But no Potter, I am far from being a whore. I have never even kissed a guy." It was her turn to blush. "Fuck, why did I just admit that to you?"

"No way, you're lying. Didn't you date Pucey and Warrington at some point?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't DATING them. They were shamelessly throwing themselves at me, I decided to let them do favors for me in order to have the honor of being called my boyfriend. But I never allowed them to kiss me."

"Why not?"

"Because. I'm a Malfoy, and they are… well, whatever." Harry scoffed. "Shut up. I didn't bring you here to judge me." She glared at him. "Now to continue, at many instances tonight I will ask you to do things for me. Obviously, as my slave, you should do them. But if you REALLY feel like you can't handle it, you can just say the code word and you don't have to do it."

"What's the code word?"

"Peacock." Seeing the confused look on his face, she continued. "I have a pet peacock, he is absolutely beautiful but also extremely arrogant. He can attract any female he wants." She grinned. "So that's it. Two simple rules. Call me master and do what I say. Easy right?"

"Right…" Harry couldn't help but think about all the sorts of things that might go wrong.

The train was halting to a stop. "We're here. Put on your Hogwarts outfit, slave. I'll expect you to be on your best behavior tonight."

"Fine…" Harry said, deciding that it was easier to go along with this whole tryst than to continue resisting at this point. "... er, yes Master."

xXx

When they exited the compartment, they found her "handmaidens" still standing outside, talking quietly but stopped immediately after they saw the pair.

"Slave, these are my friends, Ella Montague," she gestured towards a gorgeous brunette who had an aristocratic look on her face, "Jasmine Rosier," she gestured towards a ravishing dark-haired girl who seemed she had just returned from an assassination mission, "Olivia Nott," another stunning blonde girl, who looked just as haughty as Celine, "You will take orders from them as well, but no one else."

Harry had ran into Ella in the past and he had heard of Olivia and Jasmine (being privy to male dorm and locker room talk, some girls were talked about more often than others). He knew that Olivia and Jasmine were both fifth years in the same year as Cho Chang. But he had never actually seen them this close, and bollocks that he hadn't – if he did, he wouldn't have had nearly as big of a crush on Cho Chang last year.

However, it was clearly evident that while they were all quite pretty and aristocratic, Malfoy was the most superior and biggest bitch out of all of them. She also happened to be the most beautiful, perhaps in not just that group but the entire school.

"Hi Potter." Ella beamed at him, seeming to be the most friendly out of the three. "Hope you don't mind hanging out with us for the night. It's been so long since we've had… quality entertainment such as yourself."

"Erm… sure Montague…" Harry replied, not quite used to speaking in a friendly tone to people he would ordinarily consider his enemies, especially since they were all basically daughters of Death Eaters.

They gave him bewilderingly friendly smiles, which made him wonder whether this was all an act or if they were just trying to make him feel comfortable before they unveiled their talons and sank their claws into him.

Together, the five of them exited the train and boarded the carriages, which took them to the Hogwarts castle. In the carriage, Jasmine Rosier and Olivia Nott sat on both sides of him while Ella Montague and Celine sat on the other side.

Noticing that he looked a bit awkward sitting there in between the four older Slytherin girls, the Malfoy heiress spoke. "Jasmine, Olivia, can you two be so kind as to give my slave a kiss to make him feel welcome."

"Of course, Celine." Without questioning their leader, Jasmine, the dark-haired girl, turned towards Harry and kissed him immediately, her lips much softer than they looked, and she tenderly caressed him with her hands. Her tongue aggressively darted into his mouth, as they teased and rolled around his own.

Then, without warning, Olivia, the blonde, still with a slight sneer on her face, basically climbed into Harry's lap and kissed both Jasmine and Harry at the same time, the three of them engaged in a three-way kiss.

Harry's mind was going haywire. This was entirely not what he had expected. However, as any other red-blooded, teenage male, he wasn't quite protesting, and all of this did accomplish the effect of making him more comfortable. Most people would try to engage in small talk to make a guest more comfortable, but it seemed Malfoy and her friends were not "most people."

They spent the rest of the carriage ride like this, Jasmine and Olivia basically sitting in his lap, taking turns to make out with him and in Malfoy's words, "make him feel welcome," while Celine and Ella talked quietly amongst themselves on the opposite side.

xXx

As they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry followed Celine and her friends to the Slytherin table where he promptly sat down amid looks of confusion. He heard people talking excitedly to each other as they discussed what was happening."What is he doing?" People were asking each other.

Other Slytherins had now arrived, and many were shooting Harry dirty looks. Seated between Celine and Ella with Jasmine and Olivia on the opposite side, Harry was attracting a great deal of attention from both the Slytherin males and females.

Looking down the table, it was evident that most of the Slytherin girls were not nearly as attractive as Malfoy and her friends, and judging by some of the looks on the male's faces, it was evident that he was sitting with the "crème de la crème." While everyone knew that he was basically there as Malfoy's slave, he could tell by their expressions that some of them would have been willing to give their left arm to swap places with him.

The rest of the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were filing into the hall now and filling almost all of the empty benches. Many of the students were looking at him weirdly and talking amongst themselves, pointing and whispering. He ignored them. He was used to the attention, he was Harry Potter after all.

Opposite the hall, Harry could see Eve, Ron, and Hermione sitting with all of their friends, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavendar, Ginny, etc. His sister had seen him as well and gave him a wave accompanied with an "I'm so sorry" look. He gave her a small smile and mouthed the words "I'm alright. Don't worry."

"I wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is this year." Ella said pleasantly as they waited for the first years to arrive.

Harry looked at the teacher's table and noticed that the DADA seat was indeed empty.

"I haven't heard from my father either who it is." Celine spoke on the other side of him. "It's such a shame they got rid of the werewolf last semester. He was actually pretty good."

Harry was a bit surprised when the other three nodded. While her snobbery against "non-humans" was clearly evident, it also seemed that she and her friends did appreciate good teaching.

"Unlike the two years before that, I actually learned something last year," Olivia said from across the table. "My little brother, however" and her voice turned disdainful, "was one of the idiots calling for Lupin's ouster as soon as they found out he was a werewolf."

"Mine too." Celine said, looking down the long table at where Draco Malfoy was sitting, talking obnoxiously to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. "He's such a little bitch, I'm ashamed to be related to him."

"Don't be so mean to your brothers," Jasmine said from across the table. "At least all of you have siblings. I'm an only child, growing up alone isn't that fun you know."

"Well now you have us." Ella beamed. "What Potter? Surprised that Slytherins actually aren't all mean and unfriendly?"

"Yes, a bit, to be honest." He admitted, but smiled.

Celine nodded. "We're nice towards each other and the people who we respect. However, slave, not many people fit into that category."

They were now sorting the first years, and Harry began to feel out of place. Celine and her friends eagerly joined in with the rest of the Slytherins in welcoming every new first year sorted into Salazar's house.

Harry did not clap but he did not boo either, unlike what some of his Gryffindor friends were doing on the other side of the hall. He felt a bit ashamed that people, even his friends, would actually boo and heckle first years getting sorted – although the Slytherins were clearly no angels either as they booed and heckled every single first year sorted into Gryffindor. Like him, Celine and her friends did not do anything of the sort. They had more class than that.

Finally the sorting was done and Dumbledore stood up to say, "I have only two words to say to you. Tuck in."

Food magically appeared, and like all of the other students, most of the Slytherins were also just as delighted to see so many steaming and wonderful dishes magically appear in front of them.

Celine, however, looked unimpressed. "The servants at my manor do so much better than this crap." She sighed, and then smiled evilly at Harry. "But at least tonight I have a slave to feed me. Slave! Get me some of those Brussels sprouts."

He supposed this is where the commands began. "Yes, master." He stood up to spoon a few vegetables into her plate.

"Now feed me." She said brightly, looking at him with amused, icy blue eyes, her mouth opening wide. Harry did exactly that, stabbing a sprout onto his fork and then putting it into her mouth. Almost erotically, she licked the sprout off of his fork and chewed on it, looking both adorable yet elegant at the same time.

"That was pretty good, slave. Now another."

"Yes, master." Ella and Jasmine giggled watching them.

Olivia pouted across the table. "I want Potter to feed me too."

Celine finished her sprouts. "Of course, slave, feed my friends."

"A slice of that Beef Wellington, Potter." Olivia said, looking delighted when he stood up to obey her. "No, no, don't put it on my plate, in my mouth, ahh."

Throughout the meal the four girls traded him around to feed them. Though they were ordering him around, they were also quite nice and appreciative of his work. He had to admit, this wasn't actually that bad, he was expecting much more abuse than this going into the bet.

This thought was duly supported when, once again, he was clearly the center of attention at the large Slytherin table, even though he and Celine's group were sitting at the far end of it. Quite a number of jealous looks fell his way as he busied about trying to satisfy all four of them.

And if he had looked far enough, he would have noticed Draco Malfoy giving him a particularly venomous look when he was feeding Celine some rolls with his hands. However, it seemed that like most Slytherins, he was a bit intimidated by his sister and not too keen on crossing her the wrong way.

In fact, Harry soon realized, less Slytherins were bothering him now, than they would have before had he been sitting at the Gryffindor table. All of this was truly a bit odd, and most likely had something to do with the Slytherin system of hierarchy, and the fact that Celine and her friends were at the top of it.

At one point, a few of the burlier sixth and seventh year guys on the Quidditch team did stalk over and made their presence known.

"So Celine, you've got yourself a new slave, haven't you?" It was the 7th year chaser, Cassius Warrington, sneering at Harry, the two Slytherin beaters, Derrick and Bole, standing behind him.

Celine gazed up coolly. "Yes Cassius, not that it's any of your business. What do you want?"

"How come you and your friends aren't sitting with the rest of Quidditch team? I was looking forward to catching up with you about the summer, instead I find you here with this pathetic loser."

"'This pathetic loser' happened to kick your ass in the Quidditch final last year." Harry snapped, while Ella licked the Swedish meatball and sauce off of his fingers. (The girls had progressed from asking him to feed them with forks and spoons to just using his hands, as they claimed food tasted much better that way).

"Shut your mudblood mouth!" Warrington shouted angrily. "You're a fucking fourth year Gryffindork, don't you dare interrupt me. Go back to your fucking table."

"Potter is here as my guest."

"You mean your stupid slave. Because of your stupid bet with that Potter bitch. What exactly is the point of this? Your brother and I have been talking, we think you have a crush on Potter and-"

Celine stood up suddenly, slamming the table, causing half of the Slytherins around them to look over. "Really Warrington? You and dear Draco have been 'talking?' Because I care about what you two think? Don't make me laugh." She laughed anyway. "Do you want to fight right now? I will destroy you like I did last year when you bitched up a storm."

Warrington did not seem eager to fight her. "Don't be like this Celine," he said coldly. "It won't end well for you. Come on let's go." The three of them stomped off.

Celine sat down, rolling her eyes. "Stupid scumbag, can't aim a Quaffle to save his life and thinks it was my fault we lost last year." She huffed then smiled at him. "Slave, another sausage please."

Amazed at what had just happened, Harry complied without protest.

Dessert came and finished, and Dumbledore rose up to speak. Before he could, however, a loud BANG echoed through the room, and a twisted old wizard with a peg leg and magical eyeball stormed into the room, which freaked nearly everyone out.

"Ah yes, this is Alastor Moody, our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor this year." Dumbledore said calmly. "Now onto this year's events…"


	5. Stick to Your Word

**Stick to Your Word**

"We have the opportunity of hosting a very exciting event this year," said Dumbledore. "It is my great pleasure to announce you that the Triwizard Tournament will be occurring at Hogwarts this year."

Gasps went around the student body. "Say WHAT!" A shout came from the Gryffindor side, it sounded like Fred Weasley. Everyone laughed.

"Dumbass." Celine said, but was smiling all the same.

Dumbledore was serene. "I'm not too familiar with today's youth slang, but thank you for your reaction Mr. Weasley." He went on to describe the tournament's rules and history, the process of selecting the champions and so forth.

"What do you think slave, do you think I would make a good champion?" Celine whispered to Harry, her eyes looking unexpectedly excited. As he was often used to seeing her sneer and look bored, this was an expression Harry rarely saw in the Malfoy heiress.

"Hmm… you might have a good shot." He replied neutrally.

"… As we will have an age limit of 17-years old to submit your name, please refrain from doing so unless you are over the age of 17."

Celine frowned, as did a bunch of the sixth years. While many of them would be turning 17 during the year, it was very unlikely that a sixth year would have such an early birthday in the school year.

"This is BULLSHIT!" George (or Fred) had shouted. There was a lot of chatter amongst the students, many of them grumbling about the age limit.

"I'll have to speak to my father about this." Celine sputtered, clenching her fist. "I'm a better duelist than any of the fucking 7th years. This is a ridiculous rule."

Personally Harry did not understand what was the big deal about becoming a TriWizard champion. Surely a thousand Galleons was not the draw for someone like Celine Malfoy. Could it be fame and attention? Harry was so used to that, he was loath to enter himself to something that would earn him even MORE fame.

"The delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October, and remain with us for the greater part of the year. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. And now, it is late. Off to bed with all of you! Chop chop!"

"I have to go take care of the first years." Jasmine Rosier said, standing up. Just now Harry had noticed the shining "P" badge on the dark haired 5th-year's robes. "I'll see you guys later in Celine's room." She waved goodbye to them, winking especially at him.

He suddenly felt a bit nervous as to what the rest of the night would hold. Would Celine seek to abuse him now that they were outside of the gaze of the Hogwarts public?

"Escorting the first years is so annoying." The Malfoy girl spoke imperiously. "Last year one of them asked me whether I would go on a date with him. Another asked why the portraits were moving. I told her if she didn't want everyone to know she was a mudblood she would do well to keep her mouth shut."

Harry had almost forgotten that Malfoy was also a prefect. Last year he and his friends had suffered a nearly constant deduction of points after having the misfortune of running into her in the halls.

"Fortunately for us, only the fifth year Prefects take care of the first-years tonight." She turned to Harry, an evil grin on her face. "Which means, slave, now you will carry me to my room. On piggyback."

"… Yes, master." Incredulous, Harry crouched down with his back towards Celine, which allowed her to climb onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He easily picked her up, supporting her legs with his hands.

"Fantastic!" Celine said, pointing straight ahead out of the Great Hall. "Now onwards slave, make sure to follow my directions."

Ella and Olivia both giggled, coming to either side of Harry and Celine and walking in step with them, chattering about this year's classes, the tournament, and whanot. Harry tried his best to focus on keeping Celine balanced on his back, ignoring the points and mumblings coming from the other students exiting the feast.

Carrying Celine through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts, Harry thought it was quite an endurance test as he had to endure Celine's frequent orders, telling him "faster slave. No wait, slow down. This way. Ugh, my brother is over there, let's take a left instead, I don't feel like talking to him now."

Not to mention, she had taken advantage of this state to run her hands and fingers all along his chest and upper body. "You are not as weak as I thought." She said haughtily, while he tried not to be distracted by her 'touchings.'

At this, Ella snickered and also took the opportunity to 'feel up' Harry's upper body. "He's not bad at all Celine. This one is a keeper." His hands busy having to holster Celine up on his back, he could do nothing to stop her.

Olivia smiled on the other side but was quiet; she seemed to be thinking about something. Gradually they made their way through the crowded halls with students making their way back to their common rooms. Many of them pointed at Harry and the Slytherin girls, but none of them came up to bother them.

Somehow they managed to make it to the Slytherin common room, which was a dungeon in itself. It was grand with a dim green light filtering in, as they were under the lake. Full of silver and green sofas, tables, and cupboards, Harry found the Slytherin dungeon to be both majestic but also unwelcoming.

Especially unwelcoming, were the glares and sneers thrown his way by the Slytherins who had already made their way back and were now lounging about the sofas, talking amongst each other.

"My room is this way, slave, up the stairs now." Fortunately they were able to make it into the room without anyone accosting them, and as soon as they, Ella, and Olivia entered the room, Celine slid off him and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Woah… you have your own room?" Harry asked, dumbfounded once again that night. He looked around the small room. There was a twin-sized bed with luxurious duvet and pillows, a couch on the opposite side, as well as a dresser in the corner and a desk.

"I know what you're thinking, it's rather small and plain, but I couldn't stand having to share rooms with four other girls. So, father stepped in and ensured I had my own room."

Ella went over to sit on the bed and sighed comfortably. "You're so lucky. I have to deal with those other three bitches every so often." She winked at Harry. "The actual sixth-year girls dorm is right next to ours. Fortunately Celine always lets me sleep here."

Harry wondered what his sister would think of the arrangement that Celine managed to secure herself. Undoubtedly Eve would think it was highly unfair that Celine had her own room despite not being Head Girl. If they could have their own room in the Gryffindor tower, the two of them could be together, privately, and enjoy each other's company without having to hide or worry about roommates.

"You are always welcome here, Ellie. Slave!" Celine snapped, breaking Harry out of his fantasizing about what he and Eve would do if they had their own private room at Hogwarts. "It's time to put you to work. You will give us all massages to begin with."

Harry sighed, his fantasy of Eve and him ruined by the… not-bad-at-all sight of Celine who was now standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Yes, master." He responded dully.

"You can give my friends their massages first. I will be last."

"Hooray, me first!" Ella cheered, before flopping on the bed and laying on her stomach, her cute derriere facing Harry. "Wait hold on-" she took off her robes and undershirt until she only had her violet brassiere and shorts on. "It's okay with you if I remove my bra, Potter?"

"Of course he doesn't mind, plus you don't need to ask my slave such a question, he has no choice in the matter." Celine said, while Olivia giggled at Harry, who blushed at seeing the brunette remove her clothes.

With one fluid move Ella threw off her brassiere, then laying back down and spreading her arms out. "I'm ready."

"I hope you've done this before, slave. This is one of the easier tasks I had in mind for you, so don't fuck it up." Said the Malfoy heiress, crossing her arms snobbishly.

Standing next to the bed, Harry began to massage Ella's shoulders and neck area. What the Slytherin girls did not know was that Harry was quite an expert at massages, having given his sister so many over the years. He and Evelyn gave each other massages often when they were in bed together, and he had even developed his own technique.

Infusing a bit of magic into his fingers, Harry kneaded and massaged Ella's naked back with just the right amount of pressure and touch. Soon the brunette girl was moaning with pleasure.

"Oh my god Potter, where did you learn how to do this? Ohh…" a supremely delighted smile appeared on her face, as Harry began to move towards her middle and lower back, savoring the smoothness of the Slytherin girl's skin. While not a Quidditch player like her brother (Graham Montague, who had graduated the previous year) or Celine, Ella's body was lithe and supple, close to that of a model's.

Celine and Olivia were lounging on the couch, talking about their summer and giggling amongst themselves, while occasionally watching their friend being massaged into the 9th level of heaven by Harry Potter of all people.

"How does that feel?" Harry asked, as his hands traveled up to his patient's neck and rubbing it.

"Ohhhhh fuck, yes, that's good Potter." Ella purred in delight, seemingly lost for words. A bit of drool was leaking out of the side of her mouth.

After around 20 minutes or so, Harry was beginning to tire, but since Celine wasn't paying attention, he didn't know whether he should stop. And it was clear that the 6th year brunette wasn't going to ask him to stop any time soon.

Suddenly however, in the midst of Harry massaging her arms and shoulders, Ella abruptly turned around and looked at Harry with lust-filled eyes. "Potter come here."

Wrapping her arms around him, Ella raised herself up to kiss him passionately on the lips. Momentarily stunned by the sight of her ample bosom, Harry let himself get pulled onto the bed, and maneuvered until she was on top of him.

Straddling him and grinding against him, the brunette continued kissing him with fervor, her tongue darting in his mouth and her fingers running along his hair. An overwhelmingly basic sexual instinct surged through Harry as he wrapped his arms around Ella, returning the French kiss and savoring the feeling of her toplessness.

"Good grief," Celine said in disbelief from the other side of the room. "Ella! What are you doing with my slave!"

Ella broke off the kiss momentarily to answer her friend. "I couldn't help it Celine. He is just too good." Then she went right back to snogging him, rubbing her chest against his and moaning with pleasure.

"Let them have some fun, Celine." Olivia laughed. "Personally, I'm now looking forward to my massage from Mr. Potter."

The Malfoy heiress looked as if she was going to disagree, but then huffed, a grin spreading upon her face. "… fine. Now I'm excited too."

Just then, there was a sharp knock on the door, causing all of the occupants to look over.

"Hold on, coming." Celine called, rising from the couch. "It might be Jasmine returning from her prefect duties."

Harry acted quickly, wrapping the blankets over himself and Ella, who was on top of him and topless. She smiled in appreciation and laid her head next to his as the door opened. From his vantage point at the top of Celine's bed, he could not see who the visitors were.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing here, Bletchley?" Celine asked coolly, while Olivia had stood up as well to meet the visitors.

"Where is my girlfriend?!" An angry male voice came from outside of the door. It was Miles Bletchley, a keeper on the Slytherin team.

Harry's eyes widened and his heart leapt in fear. Was this for real? Was Bletchley's girlfriend Ella Montague, whom he was now snogging and topless under the sheets with him?

"Don't worry, he's not talking about me," Ella whispered in his ear, causing a wave of relief to wash over him. "That was cute though." She nuzzled into him, licking him on the neck.

"I'm right here." Olivia said, her hands on her hips. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow Miles, I'm hanging out with Celine and Ella tonight."

"What!" Bletchley's voice was frustrated and angry. "I haven't seen you all summer. I've missed you!"

The blonde 5th year girl's voice was impatient. "Yes yes, I've missed you too. But I haven't seen my girlfriends all summer either, so forgive me if I want to spend some time with them."

"… Fine then, why don't we all hang out together then? Let me and my friends in." A couple of other male voices sounded out in excited agreement, probably a group of Slytherin sixth-years judging by their voices.

"… Umm, I'm ok with that but it's up to Celine, since this is her room after all."

Another male's voice sounded out. "Let us in Celine, we haven't chatted about Quidditch in a while." It sounded like Adrian Pucey, one of the other Chasers on the Slytherin Quidditch team (along with Warrington).

Celine shook her head. "Not tonight Pucey. Plus, there's no Quidditch this year, what is there to talk about? Bletchley, I'm sorry. I'm having a girls night only."

"Girl's night only? That's bullshit! I saw you coming in on Potter's back earlier, I bet he's in your room somewhere!" Bletchley's voice was getting increasingly higher.

"Potter is my slave for tonight. I'm having him do stuff for us such as paint our nails and giving us massages." Celine said.

"I'll give you a massage, Celine!" Another unidentified male voice called.

"Hmm… no thanks." She said imperiously, as if this was offered quite frequently. "Anyway, will you guys please leave now?"

"Olivia, dear, please come out then, spend some time with me." Bletchley was beginning to sound desperate.

"Miles, I already told you no, I want to hang out with Celine. And oh look, here is Jasmine! I have to catch up with her too, you know she is my best friend."

Jasmine's figure slipped into the room, looking relieved that she had managed to make it past the group of males outside. She had removed her prefect badge and was now in more casual Slytherin underclothes. She immediately caught sight of Harry and Ella beneath the covers, her hand covering her mouth in shock as she stifled a laugh.

"This is ridiculous Olivia, I can't believe you're doing this to me. Maybe we should just break up!"

Olivia looked momentarily surprised. "Really Bletchley? You are breaking up with ME? Okay then. Congratulations you got your wish."

"What? Just like that, you're okay with it, our relationship ending?"

The blonde 5th year rolled her eyes. "Bletchley, we made out a few times last semester before the finals because of the stress. That was it. I let you become my boyfriend before the summer, but I think such a short relationship hardly counts as a real one. Bye Bletchley."

"No wait, Olivia, I'm sorry, I was wrong, okay fine, we can hang out tomorrow then, let's go back to where we were, please-"

"Fuck no! You made your decision now stick to it. In fact, you know what," Olivia's voice had adopted a frighteningly malicious edge, "since we're over now, I am going to spend the rest of the night snogging Potter. Maybe I'll even blow him."

"WHAT! You can't be serious! Potter is a low-life scumbag!"

"At least he is man enough to stick to his word. He lost a bet and now he's here fulfilling his duty as slave, despite how humiliating it was for him to do that in front of the entire school. So you'll have to forgive me if I think he's a bigger man than you are. Which by the way, is _literally_ true."

Cackling, she slammed the door in front of Bletchley and his friend's furious protests. Celine locked the door immediately, laughing as well and high-fived Olivia. Pointing her wand at the door, she cast some an extra-strong locking charm (that was impenetrable by _Alohomora_) and a silencing ward.

"Good job Liv, he's a loser." Jasmine said, giving Olivia a hug which the blonde 5th year returned gratefully. Then she turned towards Ella and Harry and smirked. "Looks like you couldn't keep your hands off of Potter, Ellie."

Blushing, the brunette reached for her bra and began dressing, to Harry's mild disappointment. "You will know why once Potter gives you one of his massages. He is incredible."

"I think Olivia is next," Celine said, looking at the other blonde girl. "Olivia dear, are you ok?"

It wasn't clear exactly what Olivia was thinking after the loud breakup just a minute ago, but she nodded all the same. "Fuck yes. I definitely need a massage after that."

She disrobed, finally tossing a silver-colored bra to the side and sliding onto the bed, as Harry and Ella stood back up.

"Massage me Potter, I want to experience the exact same thing as Ella that caused her to throw herself at you like a bitch in heat." They all laughed.

"As you wish, Miss Nott." Shaking his head, Harry smiled as he began to work on Olivia's upper back. Using much the same techniques, his magic-infused fingers rolled and kneaded about Olivia's skin, and soon she was moaning and purring as well.

At the couch Jasmine, Ella, and Celine had now brought out a few cases of butterbeer and snacks from the Malfoy girl's personal stock, and were now chatting away happily.

"Oohhhhhhh fuck yes Potter," Olivia said after about 10 minutes. "I am so glad I broke up with that loser. Because now I can do this."

Just like Ella she turned to him and kissed him sensually, then beckoned him to climb on top of her as the two of them engaged in a liplocked kiss. Her hands quickly moved to his butt as she tried to feel him up as much as possible.

Earlier when they had kissed on the carriage, she had been a bit hesitant (not as enthusiastic as Jasmine had been), but now she was snogging him with such a fury and passion that he began to worry that she was getting out of control.

"Livvy dear, we are never going to get to me if all of you keep kissing my slave like that." Celine complained half-heartedly, looking amused. The other girls giggled and made catcalls.

Olivia did not look keen to extract her tongue out of his mouth, but she eventually did so and stood up to dress herself. "Fine Celine. But this is not the end, Potter." She said lecherously, her cheeks pink as she was breathing quite heavily.

Jasmine had entirely the same reaction as the other two after Harry massaged her, but before she could snog him for over a minute, Celine cut in short causing the dark-haired prefect to pout.

"Finally, my turn!" Celine was now a bit tipsy having downed a few butterbeers. "Don't get any ideas slave." She gave Harry a warning look, but in her inebriated state she only managed to look adorable like a kitten.

Removing her bra, she covered her chest, half-heartedly glaring at him and then lying onto the bed. Her butt was actually quite sizable and round, and upon seeing the fantastic sight of Celine's topless body, Harry was beginning to worry if he could keep his head straight (not that he was in the most cognizant state anyway, having just snogged three gorgeous Slytherin girls).

"Ohhh… yes, that's good slave…" Celine purred as Harry massaged her. "Don't get too excited though, there's no way I'm going to kiss you just because of how good this is. Mmmm… no way…"

He spent the longest amount of time massaging her, and found that it was the most unrewarding out of all four girls. Despite the supreme pleasure of being able to touch the Malfoy girl's ultra-smooth and luxurious skin, she evidently felt no inclination to follow in her friend's footsteps. Not that he expected her to, of course, as according to her she had never kissed a guy before.

Soon it was getting late and whatever other plans the Malfoy heiress may have had for him were thrown away rather quickly. The girls all yawned and bade good night to him and Celine and left the room, each of them giving Harry one last smooch (or in Olivia's case, a French kiss) before they exited.

Finally Celine turned around from her massage and wrapped a blanket over her. "… Good job, slave." She said sleepily. "Now turn off the lights and get in bed with me."

Harry frowned. "I thought you would want me to sleep on the couch, Malf- err, master?"

"Shut up and do what I say. Don't question me anymore, I'm exhausted."

He extinguished the lights and it was entirely dark, but he found his way back to the bedside. Celine created an opening in her blankets for him to slip into, and soon his body was engulfed in a very warm space that he and the blonde girl shared under the covers.

"I've heard you and your sister always sleep together in the same bed," Celine said quietly, after she had climbed onto him and laid her head against his chest. "Is this how you guys always sleep?"

"Yeah… it is." Harry did not know if he was allowed to put his arms around her naked back, but it was the only place to put it since the bed was rather small and the only way they could sleep was one on top of another.

"Hmm… I'm jealous of your sister then… she is so lucky to have a brother like you." Celine said, then yawned. "Don't do anything weird slave, or else I will definitely punish you in the morning."

"I won't, master." He replied, exhausted himself. After massaging the girls for almost two hours straight, he was both physically and emotionally drained.

The two enemies, having hated each other's guts not just six hours earlier, were both content now to fall asleep in each other's arms. Harry fell asleep, dreaming of a meadow with grass and flowers, and it was him and Eve there, kissing and rolling around on the ground.


	6. Taming of the Shrew

**Taming of the Shrew**

Harry awoke slowly. The room was dark and he didn't quite want to open his eyes. Perhaps the bed or room was unfamiliar, or something else, but it was clearly quite early and he still felt tired.

A female body laid on top of him, her amazing curves soft to his touch, except in his groggy state he was barely cognizant of the smoothness of her skin or her warmth.

Figuring it must have been his sister Evelyn, he brought her closer and kissed her forehead lovingly. Over the month at the Weasley's, they would wake up early in the morning and try to get in a good snog or two before Ron awakened. It was easy since they would just snog quietly until they heard noise from his bed.

She had adjusted her position a bit, so he figured she must have been awake as well.

"Hey love," he whispered into her ear. "I've been dreaming about you… come here…"

She seemed to appreciate that, and moved her head closer until it was just at the base of his neck. He smiled, delighting in the scent of his sister, she smelled of irises and acacias, it was a wonderful scent. The fact that it wasn't Eve's normal scent did not even register in his mind.

Deciding he didn't want to wait any longer to enjoy their morning snog, he tilted her head and kissed her face lightly until he found her lips. It was still very dark, too dark to see much, but the sun was beginning to shine through the window. When finally their lips met, hers were a bit dry but still very, very soft.

She had seemed a bit surprised at the initial kiss, for she hesitated for a moment, but then she threw herself at him, her lips pressing into his in a hot and heavy passion. Her fingers began running through his hair, and she began grinding her body against him, both of their loins aching to feel more.

Despite his hazy state of mind, he was ecstatic at the sheer electricity that was flowing through their lips currently. He always loved this about his sister, every time they kissed it felt like it was both their first and their last kiss. And this morning it seemed she was being particularly aggressive, he thought fondly as their lips attacked each others again and again.

She was moaning in pleasure, pressing her body against his and energizing the state of his lower body, especially his pelvis and nether region areas, they were on fire, the sheer amount of friction causing his member to become very, very aroused.

Their lips still locked in a heated kiss, he began exploring her mouth with his tongue, slowly entering and flickering about. Again she seemed surprised – that was odd, since she usually was the one to push her tongue into his mouth first, Eve was always more aggressive like that.

However after a few seconds of his tongue wandering around her mouth lonely and without a partner, soon hers sprang into action. Pressing against his, her tongue was softer and thinner than he remembered it to be, and she seemed tentative at first, almost as if she had never done this before.

It didn't matter though, because soon their tongues were wrestling with each other's in that space between the meeting of their lips, and after a few more seconds her tongue was now attacking his mouth. It was longer than he thought it would be, as she was licking every inner part of his mouth, while their saliva flowed through each other tongues and basted the other person's mouth.

He liked the energy, but he didn't think she needed to be so passionate, after all it was just another morning snog. But the way she was kissing him he would have thought it was the end of the world and there was nobody left but the two of them. Of course, it didn't change the fact that this level of charged kissing was amazingly pleasurable.

"You are so wonderful Eve." He murmured softly as their lips and tongues battled again and again, their hands running through each other's hair, delighting in the feeling of each other's bodies.

Suddenly, she stopped. Even though their lips were still locked, she had stopped moving, and a shockwave of anxiety surged through him.

Why had she hesitated in the beginning and when he had used his tongue? Why was she so passionate even though it was just a morning snog? He had forgotten what she smelled like, it wasn't acacias and irises was it? It was something else, Eve always smelled of lavender and lilies, no, this wasn't right at all.

Thoughts exploded into his mind. Why was she topless? Eve always wore a t-shirt. Her skin was softer than he had remembered. Her hair was unworldly silky and straight, as if it were maintained in perfect condition. Her voice was different, sexier than he had remembered Eve's to be.

Worst of all, she was definitely taller than he remembered his sister to be. And also heavier, but not by much. Her chest area was bigger and her butt, the way it perked up, was DEFINITELY larger than he had remembered. Her hourglass figure was almost incredible, no, Eve was maturing but she had not nearly matured to this level yet, this was, this was…

He opened his eyes, and in the early glow of the morning, two incredible and deadly icy blue eyes stared back at him.

"Oh shit."

"What the FUCK POTTER?!" Celine Malfoy yelled. "What the hell did you just call me?!"

"… oh Jesus fucking Christ," he cursed as he threw his hand on his face.

"Jesus Christ? Are you a fucking muggle?" He took a peek at her expression. It was not good. Her gorgeous face looked more murderous than ever. "Don't try to fuck with me. What. Did. You. Call. Me."

He couldn't even pass off the word "Eve" as a nickname for her, like "Ce-le" or "Cillie" or "Cece," these kinds of absurd thoughts flew through his brain at this moment. Eve sounded too different than Celine, and he was so obvious about it, only a person with hearing problems could have misheard him saying anything else other than "Eve."

"I… called you Eve." He said slowly but honestly.

SLAP

She had slapped him and it stung. The amount of anger she had put into that slap hurt more than the physical pain itself. She was now straddling him harshly, leaning over him, her facial expression equivalent to that of a vengeful goddess, a beautiful one nevertheless.

"You thought I was your SISTER?!" She sounded incredulous. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?"

"I'm sorry, fuck, it came out wrong." This was a fucked up beyond all repair situation, a fucking FUBAR. Fucking^5 to the 5th power.

"Came out wrong? Don't make me laugh." She laughed anyway, crueler than ever. "Here I was, comfortably asleep, when suddenly, POTTER'S voice begins to say such sweet things to me like how he has been dreaming about me. So when you kissed me I didn't resist at all!"

"Ermm… right, which is why I kept kissing you, if you had resisted I wouldn't have done that."

"Such. A. Gentleman." She spat, sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "You thought I was your sister, out of all people, and not only that you took my first kiss. Good Merlin what was I thinking, to let you ruin my first kiss like that."

"Come on Malfoy, it wasn't that bad…"

SLAP

Her icy blue eyes blazed with indignation. "That's not the point you fucker! My first kiss was supposed to be special, with someone special, and it was supposed to be for a GOOD REASON. Do you realize how many. Fucking. Times. I have refused other opportunities to kiss someone else?"

"Umm… a lot?" He guessed, but at this point she was not even listening to him anymore, clearly the Malfoy monologue had begun.

"Warrington. Pucey. Flint. Higgs. Bole and Derrick and Bletchley and even MONTAGUE last year. Not just Slytherins, Davis too and Stretton and Burrow. Inglebee, Applebee, and even DIGGORY! And Wood. Ugh not to mention those Weasleys, all twenty of them or whatever. And guys who have already graduated, there were so many of them. I rejected all of them! I didn't care. None of them were good enough for me. I wanted someone special, someone… someone like you." Her voice was briefly tender, but evidently this did not last. "And I thought I got everything I wanted, but instead, what do I find, you didn't kiss me because I was ME, you kissed me because you thought I was your SISTER! I was fucking right last night when I said I envied your sister, the two of you actually MAKE OUT like that?! What the flying fuck? How is it possible that she is so lucky she not only gets to sleep with you but also gets to KISS you?"

There was no semblance of coherence in her thoughts, it was literally all over the place. He had heard a lot of monologues from both Malfoys over the years but this was clearly one for the ages. The fact that she was topless and her breasts were bouncing up and down in anger barely registered in his mind, and her expression of fury was simply murderous, admittedly it might have all been rather adorable.

"I didn't even know incest still existed, how the hell do you two get away with it? Surely Weasley or fucking Longbottom must have snuck a peek once in a while, everyone knows both of them are crushing for your sister like two little horny twats. Fuck, bloody fucking hell, you do realize that incest is illegal right? You do realize that if I were to tell my father, or Professor Snape, or McGonagall, what might happen to you? Hell I could open this door right now and gather the entire Slytherin house to tell them what an incestuous pair of fuckers the Potters are, that will make a story for the tabloids!"

"Malfoy, look at me, I'm so sorry, please, calm down." This was getting out of hand, he had never heard her talk so much, or hell, anyone talk this much in his entire life. He thanked Merlin that they had a silencing ward otherwise the entire school would be awake pretty soon.

"No! Fucking no, you took my first kiss, I had been saving it for so long. I fucking hate you Potter, I shouldn't have done this whole fucking thing in the first place. AND I LET YOU MAKE OUT WITH ALL OF MY FRIENDS! There is no way any of them would even look at you, you're only a fourth year, if I hadn't invited you! They all questioned why I chose you, but I actually defended you against all of the rumors and made you look like a fucking hero, but in fact you're such a fucking asshole, I can't believe you thought I was-E-MMMPHF FUCKMMFPH-"

Not letting her finish he lifted himself up and slammed his lips against hers, silencing her with his mouth as she struggled against him, her furious words threatening to spill out as she beat at his back.

"LET- MMPFFH- ME GO – MFMFMFPH!" Both of them had forgotten entirely about magic and this was now a completely physical matchup, and being a male Harry wrestled her onto the bed and pinned her down, all the while shoving his lips against hers in a desperate bid to shut her up.

"FUCK! POTTER I HATE YOU!" She screamed in the one second that he had to readjust his position before he forcibly pressed his lips against hers again, grunting in pain as she had kneed him in the stomach, but he kept kissing her in a life and death scramble, drowning out whatever voiceless curses she was trying to throw at him.

Still struggling madly like a wounded animal, she kicked and elbowed and beat at him with her hands and cursed mutely, Harry continued pinning her mouth and body down against the bed, holding on for dear life, because he knew that once he let go, all hell would break loose again.

Their silent but deadly wrestling match seemed to last forever, with both parties struggling, grappling, trying to overpower the other, but it was clear that Harry was stronger than the Malfoy heiress, but achieving this was not easy, he silenced her with his mouth and pinned both of her arms down, using his pelvis and legs to pin down her lower body so that she wouldn't be able to knee him or kick at him.

It was like that for another minute or two, and just when Harry thought he could not keep her restrained any longer, he realized that she had stopped struggling.

And suddenly she was kissing him back.

In an instant it seemed everything had changed, he had broken her past her tipping point and her lips were now attacking his furiously, passionately, without restraint.

Their lips folded and kneaded against each other, saliva flowing freely between their mouths, and soon their tongues were again fighting it out, Harry wasn't sure who began first, but she was not resisting anymore, that was the most important thing that he was grateful for.

Their epic confrontation had now became an undignified, raw, impassioned expression of their respective humanities, their lips clutching at each other with the intensity of heaven and life itself. There was nothing that could stop the two except for each other and they didn't care about anything else, in that moment.

In the heat of the moment it felt like they had been kissing for hours on end, but it really was only a few minutes, that they were engaged in this, and yet neither of them wanted to let go, clinging onto each other for dear life.

She was now running her hands all over his body, and he became keenly aware of the fact that she was still topless, her buxom mounds pressing against him only served to excite and arouse him to the point where an enormous bulge had appeared in his shorts.

This grinded against her crotch in an almost perfect fit, as the heat radiating between the two caused an almost excruciating desire in both of their groins, and their passionate kisses only served to agitate the two further as the heated kissing became more and more wanton and obscene.

Their mouths still locked together (for Harry did not know what might happen if he ever took his lips off of hers) they struggled at each other's remaining clothes – her shorts and underwear, a black satin panty which he loosened and she kicked off. He still had on his t-shirt and shorts, the shorts and boxer-briefs he wore came off first and then, not wanting to remove his lips from hers, he tore at his own shirt, she helped, they ripped it into two and threw it off.

And just like that they were both naked as the day they were born, neither of them looking at each other much as they made out passionately, but what was about to happen next was almost inevitable.

He was incredibly hard, harder than he had ever been in his life he felt, and in this lustful haze he did not think at all about the fact that he was still a virgin, or that he and Eve were saving it for each other, or that neither he or Celine were using protection.

All he knew when he pressed his tip against her completely soaking flower was that there was only one thing in the world he wanted beyond anything else, and that was to be inside her, and so he thrust forward, not caring about the fact that both of them were virgins and that she was tighter than the suspension cables on the Tower Bridge.

She nearly screamed in an explosion of pain and pleasure as he entered and their mouths separated for a second, but she didn't have anything to say besides an animalistic cry of pleasure and desire as they threw their bodies together and fucked for all their hopes and dreams and fears and loves.

"Oh Merlin Potter, yes, you are so hard, fuck me, yes, fuck!" She stammered incoherently as he plunged into her again and again, she was just so wet and warm and tight, it was like an explosion of bliss for his member that he arrived at the orgasm stage almost immediately.

He didn't know what was happening at the time because he was still so caught up with pounding away at her, but he could feel some kind of liquid filling up her womb and basting both of their private parts with each other's liquid and juices and blood and sweat.

"Ohhh Potter, oh my gosh…" she was still recovering from her own orgasms, but she could feel him pulse inside her, like that of a wildly beating heart.

There was a momentarily pause when both realized that he had ejaculated inside her, but she immediately renewed her attack on his lips and began rocking her hips back and forth, her soaked orifice stimulating his member until the point where it was once again hard as a rock.

"Fuck Malfoy, you are amazing. I'm serious, fucking amazing." Harry panted, as she beamed at him, her eyes burning with desire and love as they kissed again and again, while he began plowing into her once more, this time slower and more tender but still with the same amount of willful force.

Their hands were everywhere, touching, grabbing, stroking and rubbing against each other. He groped her breasts sensually, they were large enough that it required his entire hand to cover it, and only barely, because much of it spilled out, and he played with them delicately. Meanwhile she ran her hands and fingers all throughout his front and back, around his behind and delighted in every part of his body.

This time they lasted much longer, but still both of them were in a cloud of obscenity and debauchery, their privates aching to be together as much as they could. She had already orgasmed multiple times while he thrust inside her, and then, with another animalistic grunt he emptied out his seed inside her once again.

As he emptied out he felt a wave of exhaustion rush over him, but he could tell by her eyes that she was not finished at all. However she maneuvered him so that he was lying against the bed, his sweaty back against the pillows, as she kneeled in front of him, her eyes looking more naughty than ever.

Then she flashed him a dazzling smile and soon her mouth was on his member, as he was only at half-mast after having just ejaculated moments earlier, and so she took all of him into her mouth.

"Oh my god Malfoy." The feeling was incredible, it seemed that she did not care at all that his mast was covered with a mixture of her juices and his seed and their sweat and blood from her virginity. She licked and flirted and cajoled him with her tongue, running all over his tip and shaft, all the while gazing at him with those eyes, those icy blue eyes…

"Dwo ywu liekw ghis" she managed to verbalize, his member blocking her ability to pronounce anything remotely correctly, but he did understand her and nodded in immense approval.

Her platinum blonde hair draped around her, silky and luxurious, as he tried to help her by moving the hair out of her face so they could gaze into each other's eyes. She smiled gratefully, her mouth still completely engulfing his member, as she sucked and licked and kissed him with all her will.

Harry could not help but groan in pleasure, it was an almost nonstop rush of hormones and adrenaline and energy flowing through him as he shook and buckled under the Malfoy heiress's erotic and tender ministrations.

Soon he was at full sail again, thick and rigid and a wanton smile appeared on her face as she climbed back on top of him, mounting him once more. They kissed and he could taste the saltiness of her mouth, this he did not care at all.

"Potter, you are still an asshole, but I guess I can forgive you for now." She murmured, pressing her body against hers as they kissed tenderly.

Buckling against him slowly she rode him slowly and then faster and faster, her platinum blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders and her bosom bouncing wildly up and down. He grabbed onto her slender waist, she had this erotic look of pleasure that only served to make him harder and further aroused.

This time they went for much longer, and now that both were not as furiously pounding away at each other like their life depended on it, they began experimenting with different positions and their hands were both everywhere, crisscrossing their fingers, groping her chest, tussling his hair, and they kissed again and again, affection and sexual desire pouring through every one of their openings.

Soon he had her facedown against the bed and was now slamming into her behind like a common dog, saliva was dripping out of her mouth and onto the rumpled bed sheets, the pillows and blankets had flown off a long time ago, they were just a tangle of bodies atop a small twin-sized bed.

"Malfoy, I'm coming again," He warned her and this time she got on her knees and engulfed him with her mouth, so that it was deep in her throat, and allowed him to thrust once, twice, until he exploded into her mouth and filled her mouth up with mouthful upon mouthful of his seed, some of it spilling out of the side of her mouth.

Lovingly she licked his again soft member and wiped her face with her fingers, trying to swallow every last bit of his output as she caressed his lower body, and then she went right back to suckling on his mast as if he was a milk bottle with an infinite supply.

And he thought he was done after the third time, but the sight of her erotically asking for more with her continued fellatio aroused him to no end and soon they were copulating once again. Easily able to pick her up he carried her while bouncing her up and down upon his shaft, the only thing preventing her from falling was his rock hard member which had impaled her again and again, as she cried out in pleasure and licked him all over, kissing and biting and sucking all the while.

They fucked everywhere, on the couch, on the desk, on the dresser, and on the ground, both of them recently deflowered they did not care at all about technique, only about the physical desire they each had for one another and the passion.

Harry did not know how many times he came, but again and again she re-aroused him, partly because of how ridiculously hot she was, and also because of how much passion and lust they each felt, it seemed like nothing could stop them from going at it except the specter of time.

But soon the clock had chimed twelve at noon. After he had spent his seed inside her again, he felt exhausted and stumbled upon the bed, with her falling on top of him and both of them panting heavily.

"I have to go." He said, playing with her hair in his fingers, and she looked at him with a delicate smile. Their sweaty bodies gleamed against each other, the two of them had basically defiled her entire room with their debauchery.

"Shower with me first." He nodded.

Her personal bathroom was very small with just the essentials and a shower, but when the hot water hit both of them they each sighed in pleasure and began to kiss again, and before he knew it she was once again on her knees sucking him off.

This time she finished him off with just her mouth and as he climaxed into her throat again he was beginning to think what an outrage this would be if people found out, half the Slytherin house must have their targets set on Harry's back after the previous night, now all of them along with half the school would be out for his blood. She stood back up and he kissed her, her soft lips were salty with the aftertaste of his seed, but he thought it was easily the most wonderful thing in the world.

They dried each other off and clothed each other. Celine looked at the messy state of the room and sighed. "Great, Potter, you know you really made out like a bandit this time. Come in here under the guise of being my slave, and end up snogging all of my friends, stealing my first kiss, my virginity, violated me in almost every possible way, and destroyed my room on top of that."

They both laughed and Harry replied, "To be fair Malfoy you also took mine. I was saving it as well you know."

"For who? Your sister?" She smirked at the expression on his face which only confirmed it. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. As long as you promise not to tell anyone that you basically fucked me into submission this morning. I still have a reputation to keep, you know."

He laughed. "Alright then. This will just be between us."

She nodded, finishing her makeup and perfume, pulling on the last of her emerald and silver robes and adjusting her schoolbag.

"I'll walk you out. Just to warn you though, as soon as we exit this room I will treat you like I did before. Don't come crying to me later asking why I'm being a mean bitch to you."

"Heh. You don't even have to remind me. Back to bashing and insulting each other's families every time we see each other?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Celine smiled and leaned over to kiss him once more, then spoke in a low voice. "And one last thing, when you finally do end up fucking your sister, I want you to think about me, the one who took your virginity and made you come what was it, 9, 10 times? Good luck to her trying to beat that."

When he finally exited the room with his schoolbags and clothes he walked behind her, and her demeanor changed immediately to frigid and cruel. Slytherins in the common room stared at the pair but seeing that he was still following her like a slave thought nothing more of it.

She opened the large common room door and let him out, then slammed it shut, leaving him alone in the dungeon corridor, walking back to his tower, a small smile barely noticeable on his face.


	7. Hurt

**Hurt**

The Gryffindor common room was empty except for one lone figure on the sofa. Everyone else was out to lunch. With dark red hair and wearing one of his old t-shirts and red-gold pajamas, Eve Potter laid under a tiny blanket, unable to sleep but exhausted.

"Eve?" Harry walked over to her.

"HARRY!" She cried, leaping off the sofa and in a mad dash ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. Her pretty face was tear-stricken and she looked as if she had been through hell, and likely did not get a single minute of sleep.

He lifted her up easily and they held each other with emotion, both relieved and overjoyed to be back in each other's arms.

"You survived! I'm so sorry Harry, it must have been completely, totally, awful for you, this is all my fault!"

Harry shook his head. "No Eve, don't worry, it was tolerable."

She frowned. "She didn't hurt you did she? DID SHE? She promised me she wouldn't!"

"No, she didn't do anything bad." Well, Celine did slap him a few times and had kneed him in the stomach, but to be fair that was entirely deserved.

"Oh, thank goodness." Eve said softly, "I was so worried." She hugged him tightly, breathing deeply and burying her face in his chest.

As he held her, Harry felt a tremendous pang of regret, that his sister had been here all night and did not sleep at all, while he had slept more than comfortably… and done other even more comfortable things.

"I bet you're starving, right?" She had a playful smile on her face. "I have some food in your room. There's no one there right now."

He followed her into 4th year boy's dormitory, where a few plastic-wrapped cold-cut sandwiches sat on the table.

"I know it's not much, but I figured we could have a private lunch… and really get to hang out…" She turned to him, her hazel eyes bright with love, "and let me feed you."

"Oh… sure." His heart felt torn at how beautiful his sister was, how long she had been waiting for him, and how kind she was to him… somehow, somewhere in his heart he did not feel well, a sinking feeling in his heart.

He sat against the headboard of the bed, as his sister climbed onto his lap and unwrapped a roast beef sandwich. She held it out for him to take a bite, then took a bite herself. Like this they traded off in silence for a few minutes until they both were not as hungry as before, Eve was beaming at him now, despite the dark circles under her eyes.

"We still have half an hour until Care of Magical Creatures… I was thinking we could spend it doing something… enjoyable."

Harry laughed half-heartedly. "Sure." But that sinking feeling in his heart grew heavier and heavier.

Wrapping her slender arms around him, she tenderly kissed him, and he kissed her back. He could feel her soft lips, her warm love emanating from her in every single kiss. They had not had a chance to kiss since a few days ago, what with packing at the Weasley's and getting on the train, and then being separated by Celine Malfoy.

Celine Malfoy… Harry's mind began running in circles. He was still in a relative state of shock after the events that had happened that morning. She was utterly alluring, stunning, beautiful, sexy, and yet she was a cruel bitch and an aristocratic snob. Over the years they had insulted each other and dueled in the halls, and she and Eve played particularly rough on the Quidditch field. How did someone like him end up doing such acts with someone like her?

And yet, he thought as he passively kissed his sister back, here was Eve, his beloved sister, someone who had stayed by his side all his life, never failing to support him even when he failed, or when he felt depressed or angry. She, too, was beautiful, delicate, almost angelic, and on top of that, she was playful but serious when the situation called for it, she was compassionate and generous and had high morals, like a true Gryffindor.

His sister's lips were soft and lovely, as he played with her crimson hair, he felt the smoothness of her skin, her already developing female body, which was incredibly sexy. Her legs were athletic and toned, her chest developing and already larger than most girls their year, even her butt was perky and cute. Already guys would turn around to take a second look when she went out in public.

She began grinding herself against him, kissing him more fervently and poking her tongue into his mouth. He could tell that she was getting heated, she wanted more, and having not been together for a few days they were both desperate to be together and feel each other's love.

Yet, that feeling of anxiety did not leave him. Everything about the situation was right except him. He did not even feel any fire in his loins as he usually did… perhaps this was due to climaxing a ridiculous number of times earlier… or it was because of something else… something far more distressing.

Eve had noticed his reluctance to participate and she withdrew her lips, looking at him with studying but innocent eyes. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He could not take it anymore. The pressure was too great.

"I have to tell you something." He began, and the way her eyes widened and her body tensed made his heart sink. "I didn't want to tell you, but I can't keep anything from you, you know that."

"Harry, you can tell me anything. Don't worry. I'll understand." Eve said softly, her arresting hazel eyes fixated on him.

He wasn't sure how to word the next words that came out of his mouth. So he just decided to open his mouth and let the words come out. "I… this morning, I woke up with Malfoy on top of me… uhh… and we kissed." Just that sentence was nearly impossible to get out.

She peered at him for a second. "Mm okay? There's nothing wrong with that Harry. I mean, yeah, she's a fucking bitch… but I always thought she kind of liked you. That's actually one of the reasons I made that bet… I knew she wouldn't hurt you too badly, and that you wouldn't mind."

"Really? You knew? I never gave indication that I liked her in any way."

Eve giggled. "Which is pretty impressive, considering the number of guys who have thrown themselves at her over the years. Ronald gets red and starts stuttering even when she is INSULTING him." They both laughed a bit. "But there's nothing wrong with being attracted to her, I mean, heck, even I think she's attractive."

These words made Harry feel a little better, but he knew that the worst was still to come. "That's not all though." He said, feeling his breath caught in his throat. "We… we went further than just kissing."

Her facial expression changed immediately, from light and playful, to suddenly sober and wary. "What? What happ-"

"We had sex." Harry nearly spat out, unable to contain those three words any longer.

A tense moment of silence.

"WHAT?" She uttered, disbelieving. "You two… fucked?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"You fucked her?" Her voice was breathless, almost like a whisper, and he knew this was not good. "How-what-why? Did she force you?!" Her fists were clenched violently, her forehead creased in suspicion and despair.

He couldn't lie to his sister. Of all people in the world. He could not lie to her. "No. She didn't. I… I couldn't help it."

"Hah… you… couldn't… help it?" Eve had this wide smile on her face, but it did not come close to reaching her eyes. "You could not help fucking Celine Malfoy. The coldest, cruelest, sluttiest BITCH in the entire school?!"

"Well she said she has never kissed anyone-"

"BULLSHIT!" Eve laughed, almost harsh now. "She just told you that because she wants you to feel special. I can't believe it. She is a complete slut, she dates a different guy every month, I think it was Warrington and Pucey and Diggory-"

"She never dated Diggory, and she said she was only with Warrington and Pucey because she wanted them to stop asking her out –"

"Are you defending her?!" His sister was incredulous. "I can't believe this. You let her seduce you and now you think she's like a princess or something?! I bet she made you feel like the most special guy on the planet, like you are the only one that she's ever liked, and that she's been saving herself for you this entire time."

"Well that is what she said…" Harry said, but suddenly the words coming out of his mouth felt lamer than ever.

She shrieked in laughter. "Are you serious Harry? You actually believed the bitch? She is SO not a virgin. I've heard stories, about broom closets and the astronomy tower-"

"Those are just stories, they're just rumors, I mean, no one has proof-"

Eve shoved against his chest in frustration. "Whatever Harry! Fine, even if the rumors are untrue, that still doesn't change the fact that you FUCKED her! I thought you were saving yourself for me, like I was for you."

For the second time that day Harry covered his eyes with his hand, unable to look at her. "I know," he said despairingly, "I just… it's too late. I already did it. I feel horrible."

"Which you should!" His sister retorted threateningly, her dark circles making her look even more frightful than before. "Instead of losing it to me, someone who loves you to death and has never dated anyone else, and will only be yours forever, you lost it to her?! Look at me, Harry!"

Harry did not say anything, but he removed his hand from covering his eyes and stared into the glistening eyes of Evelyn Potter. Her gorgeous face was streaked with tears, dark circles amplifying her anguish, as she breathed heavily in and out.

"I wouldn't have cared how many girls you wanted, Harry. I was willing to share you with as many girls as you want. You could fuck ten girls in one day and come home and I would still be there waiting for you. I wanted to be faithful to you, always, you were going to be the only man in my life, I don't care about anyone else." She said miserably, every word she spoke like a dagger in his heart.

"Eve, I would never do that to you-"

"I don't care, Harry! I already told you that you are the love of my life. All I wanted from you was one thing. One thing. I wanted to be your first, and you to be mine."

She broke down, her tears flowing freely now, as she covered her face in her hands, and Harry had never felt more awful in his entire life.

"Eve, please, I'm sorry, there must be something I can do, I'll do anything." He said, getting increasingly desperate.

"No Harry," she sobbed into her hands, "I never wanted much from you. I always wanted to do more, much more for you than you needed to do for me. I wanted to support you, no matter what you did or how many girls you wanted to be with."

Her use of the past tense had become jarring and staggeringly painful to listen to.

"But the only. One. Thing. I wanted from you. Was to be your first!" She said breathlessly, sniffing, unable to control her breathing as she cried.

"Eve, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He put his hand on her shoulder, trying anything he could to comfort her-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She suddenly screamed, looking at him with eyes cold as ice and her exhausted face more tormented than ever. "You betrayed me Harry. Go and fuck your Slytherin slut Harry. I'm sure both of you will be very happy."

"Eve, no, that's not the way it is at all!" He tried to hold her again, but she had leapt out of the bed and was now grabbing her bags, her clothes, all of her belongings in his room. "Stop Eve, what are you doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of your way, Harry." She snarled at him, throwing all of her clothes into a bag. "So that you can fuck whoever you want, and not have to worry about your STUPID sister trying to support you and save herself for you."

"Stop Eve, I mean it!" He stood up as well, but she had backed away from him quickly, her eyes fraught with despair and betrayal.

"Don't talk to me anymore Harry. Seriously. Just don't talk to me anymore." She proclaimed, and then exited the room, slamming the door after her.

In wild desperation, Harry rushed out of the room to see the girl's dormitory slam and locked on the opposite side of the common room. He jumped down the stairs and tried to climb up the girl's dormitory staircase but could not – they were magically charmed to prevent any boys from going up.

"EVE!" He shouted desperately. There was no response, well, not from her anyway. He realized that the common room wasn't so empty anymore, some third years who had came back from lunch were staring at him, gawking openly.

His face flush with embarrassment, he snarled, "What are you three looking at?" They quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in something else.

Taking two deep breaths, he slowly climbed the stairs back to his room, his heart feeling utterly torn apart.

xXx

She did not bother to show up at all to Care of Magical Creatures which they shared with the Slytherins. Hermione and Ron were delighted to see him of course, but when they noticed that Eve was not with him, they immediately were concerned.

However, since the class were starting, and they had to deal with Draco Malfoy being his usual obnoxious self, they did not get a chance to talk about it until after class.

After CoMC they tried to ask him what happened, but he did not tell them anything, none of it was appropriate. Ron, to his credit, did not push the issue and just clapped him on the back. However, Hermione was now highly suspicious, after all she and Eve were best friends, and with a determined look (and a glare at Harry) she raced back to the castle to find Eve and comfort her.

Harry passed through the rest of the afternoon in a spell of depression and regret, tortured by his conflicting emotions, images of Eve's hopeless and betrayed face, images of her when she was happy and in love, images of Celine Malfoy, and her nakedness, her highborn, ravishing face scrunched up in ecstasy as she moaned and panted underneath him. He did not listen to a word of what Professor Trelawney had to say at Divination.

Walking along the halls with just Ron besides him, Harry felt more miserable than ever, when a voice shouted out from behind them that simply made his day even worse.

"Weasley! Hey Weasley!" It was Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott. Draco came up to them waving a newspaper. "Your dad's in the paper Weasley, listen to this!"

He read them some article from the Daily Prophet about how Arthur Weasley had tried to help Mad-Eye Moody but ended up fighting off some muggle policemen.

"Look, there's a picture of your parents in front of your house – if you can call it one!" Draco snickered.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry seethed, while Ron was shaking with fury. Out of all the things that could happen today, this was not what Harry needed right now.

"And look at your mother! Potter you stayed with Weasley this summer didn't you? Is his mother really that porky or is it just the picture?" Behind him, Theodore, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing uproariously.

There was a blur of red as Ron screamed "FUCK YOU MALFOY" and had charged forth – under normal circumstances Harry would have had the presence of mind to restrain his friend, but with his troubled mind he did not even react as he watched his friend go headfirst into the four Slytherins with his fists flying.

The red-haired boy managed to land a punch on the Malfoy boy's nose before Crabbe and Goyle came in, their fists pummeling Ron as the three of them teamed up on him.

Meanwhile, Theodore Nott had apparently decided to attack Harry for god knows what reason. "You fucker, I heard you fucking snogged my sister last night!" Theodore shouted, rushing up to him.

Harry did not even react to draw his wand – it would be ungentlemanly in a fistfight anyway – he threw himself into fighting the tall, usually quiet fourth-year Theodore, who stayed out of their arguments most of the time.

Punches landed left and right as neither of them really sought to defend themselves, but just wanted to hurt the other as much as possible – Theodore defending the honor of his sister most likely, while Harry just wanted to commit violence, savage violence, to wash away his tortured regrets of what had happened earlier with Eve.

Eventually Crabbe and Goyle separated from beating up Ron into a bloody pulp, for Ron was already on the ground after getting teamed up on – they came to help Theodore, who was losing against Harry's furious fists.

A fist smashed into Harry's head, as Goyle grappled him from behind. He elbowed Goyle, but that did not prepare him for the kick in the stomach that Draco Malfoy, coming out of nowhere, gave him, and then another punch by Theodore Nott.

"FUCK!" Harry roared in pain, wiping his bloodied mouth.

His ears ringing, blood flying out of his nose, Harry smashed his fist into Malfoy's already bloodied face, and then dodged a kick from Crabbe, and leapt onto Theodore and slammed him with his elbow, causing the taller boy to drop in a cry of pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK? DRACO, THEODORE, STOP THIS NOW!" Harry's blood ran cold, there was only one girl that voice could belong to-

Celine Malfoy and her handmaidens – Olivia Nott, Jasmine Rosier, and Ella Montague had strolled into the scene. The elder Malfoy sister rushed forward to break apart the brawling boys, with a wave of her wand she had all of them banished to opposite sides of the hall.

"Fucking Potter and Weasley," Draco spat, blood coming out of his nose. "They attacked me sister, they attacked first, ask Theodore, ask Crabbe."

Celine bent over to take a look at her brother's wounds, completely ignoring Harry as if he wasn't even there, while Olivia went to look at her brother's as well. Ella and Jasmine just stood to the side, watching, their expressions apathetic.

"You're fine." Celine said, conjuring a bandage which wrapped itself around Draco's bleeding. "I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"Make sure your little brother doesn't go crying to his mommy, Malfoy." Harry spat harshly, not even caring that the words were directed at Celine, his rage unrestrained.

She turned to him, her eyes cold and brutal. "Shut the fuck up, Potter." She conjured four stretchers for the Slytherin boys, they all had cuts and bruises on their faces, but not nearly as bad as Harry, and Ron (who had fainted entirely).

Harry conjured bandages as well for himself and Ron, he was furious as he stumbled to his feet and conjured a stretcher for his unconscious friend.

"It's good that you came in to save them," Harry couldn't help himself. "Tell your brother he needs to watch his mouth, it could get him killed one day."

BAM!

With a flick of her wand she shot a banishing spell at him, slamming him back into the wall and causing him to slump back down onto the floor. "Potter, I don't know what your fucking problem is, but seriously, shut the hell up or I will. Hurt. You."

With a nod to her friends, they went ahead to levitate their younger Slytherin housemates to the Hospital Wing, not even sparing a glance at Harry and Ron. Draco had an insolent smirk on his face, as if he was somehow proud of having won a 4v2 fight. Pathetic.

But soon they were out of sight, leaving only the two of them in that empty corridor.

"Hold on. I dropped something." Celine had returned around the corner.

"What is your problem, Potter?" She said angrily in a low voice. "And where is your sister? Don't tell me you guys had a fight."

"That's none of your fucking business." He said weakly.

Her eyes softened as she looked over his bloodied face, bruises and cuts all over. "You need to go to the hospital wing Potter. Wait two minutes and come with Weasley so you don't run into us. I can tell you're pissed about something so I will forgive your attitude for now."

Harry wanted to scream at her, he wanted to grab her and blame her and tell her what she had done, what had happened, but he was too weak and exhausted, so he could only manage an "Ok."

She gave him a small pill. "Here is a pain reliever. You'll be able to make it to the Hospital Wing on that. I have to go now."

He begrudgingly took it, grunting out a small, "thanks."

"Found it!" She called out. Then in a very quiet voice she murmured, "Your cum has been leaking out of me all day. It's fucking annoying."

Harry looked up, shocked, to see her give him a small smile before she caught back up with her friends around the corner. Shaking his head, he could only laugh, a broken, wretched laugh at the cruel turn of events that day, and the irony of it all.

Swallowing the pill, he staggered up to his feet, and levitated Ron slowly to the hospital wing, where the two of them would spend the night, and Hermione and Eve were nowhere to be found.

Physically he was injured but his wounds did not hurt nearly as much as his heart did.


	8. Comfort

**Comfort**

That night his dreams were tormented by images of Eve, her tear-stricken face, Draco Malfoy and his smirk as he made fun of Harry and Ron, Celine Malfoy and her arrogant, divine gaze as she stood with her friends and mocked him. "Did you really think you were my first? You actually believed me?"

"No… no…" Harry responded silently, restlessly, tossing and turning in his hospital bed, his injuries healing but he was more exhausted than ever.

Madame Pomfrey had been horrified to see the state of Harry and Ron when they had stumbled in. Malfoy and his minions were hurt as well but not nearly as bad as the two Gryffindors. But still, their injuries were mild compared to what she was used to dealing with, as she used a healing salve as anesthetic and some spells to easily cauterize their wounds and stitch any remaining openings up.

Being an experienced mediwitch and used to dealing with the aftermaths of brawls that occurred after inter-house grudges and rivalries, she separated the two groups with the Gryffindors on one side of the wing and the Slytherins on the other side. There were some younger-year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the middle there after a Potions accident and an older Ravenclaw who had been cursed by his ex-girlfriend. All in all though it was just another normal day in the hospital wing.

Both Professor Snape and McGonagall had come around earlier, each of them deducting 50 points for the other professor's house and detention for a week for all of them. They nearly came to blows themselves as they argued about which of the two groups should be punished more – Snape maintained that Ron Weasley had instigated the fight, whereas McGonagall contended that he was provoked, and that since there were more Slytherins involved she ought deduct more points from Salazar's house.

During all of this Harry was too exhausted and pained to respond with anything other than "yes" and "no" answers when they questioned him (since Ron was still unconscious this entire time, he really had been pummeled pretty badly). Eventually Madame Pomfrey noticed the strain they were causing Harry with their incessant arguing and shooed both the Professors out, the two of them still bickering.

When they finally left Harry was enormously relieved, and later on Madame Pomfrey notified him that they had some other visitors but she told them they couldn't visit Harry and Ron until the morning, and no, Evelyn Potter was not one of them.

It was early morning, probably 4 or 5, when his restless sleep, plagued by nightmares, was interrupted when suddenly he felt a female body slide on top of his. At this he woke up so quickly that his aching muscles and wounds complained harshly, forbidding too much movement from any part of him.

His heart leapt as he tried to open his eyes to see the female figure who was now sitting lightly on his lap, but in the darkness he could not make out anything. But somehow, somewhere, some part of him was hoping desperately that it was her…

"Eve?" He croaked out hopefully.

"Shhh, Potter." The girl shushed him, and then spoke in a low voice. "I'm not Eve. I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Rosier, we met yesterday – well, two days ago now."

"Oh… hi Rosier." Disappointment washed over him, as images came rushing back to his mind, Jasmine's dark hair and her attractive, fox-like, stunning appearance, she was the fifth-year Slytherin prefect and had no siblings, he recalled from the previous evening. "…What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I'm a prefect so I have the privileges of going out after hours," she replied softly, putting up a small silencing ward. "Celine sent me to comfort you. She mentioned that you have a tendency to misidentify girls that get into bed with you." She giggled.

Harry snorted in pain, his upper body protesting as he tried not to laugh. "That may be the case. But why me, Rosier, why aren't you 'comforting' Malfoy and his buddies over there." With his head he gestured bitterly over to the other side of the room.

"Hmm… well… the kind of 'comforting' that I had in mind would not be appropriate for them," Jasmine said slowly, her voice tinged with playfulness. "Plus, Celine cares about you, you know, probably even more than her own brother. You are really important to her. She told us about your very… interesting morning."

Pain shot through him as he nearly sat up in surprise. "What, she told you? We were planning not to tell anyone."

"Don't overexert yourself, Potter." Gently, Jasmine pushed him against the bed to prevent him from moving too much. "She told Ella, Olivia and me every single detail," at this she giggled, "it was so hot to listen to. But don't worry, Potter, we won't tell anyone. The four of us are closer than you might think."

Harry hoped that Celine did not reveal to her friends the initial reason why they had kissed in the first place, because he thought she was his sister – she wouldn't would she?… Just the thought of Evelyn made his heart hurt. He tried to focus on talking to Jasmine.

"Really? Why is Malfoy your leader anyway, how come you three just listen to whatever she says?" He recalled the previous day in the carriage, when Celine ordered Jasmine and Olivia to make him feel "welcome," and the two of them had complied without protest, Jasmine being especially enthusiastic.

"That's a good question, Potter." Jasmine shifted so that she was lightly straddling him, her hands running along his chest. He didn't know how she was balancing her weight but he felt very comfortable in this position... and safe. "I guess I need to educate you a little about Slytherin politics. Celine is important to Olivia and me because when we first started here we quickly realized that the Slytherin house is a bit… hierarchical."

Noting his silent confusion she continued. "As you probably can guess, blood purity is valued very highly in Slytherin, but not just that, usually people are segregated based on how important their parents are to You-Know-Who or whatever Dark Lord is out there at the time. And so if your parents are important, you are important, and you, along with your friends, can pressure other lower-influence Slytherins to do almost anything you want. So because of this, guys like Draco Malfoy and Warrington and Flint last year, are very powerful since their fathers are top lieutenants of You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," he grunted in annoyance. "Say his fucking name."

"I can't, Potter. You can because you are Gryffindor's golden lion, and the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm just the daughter of a low-leveled Death Eater, who's now in Azkaban. If I say his name they will hurt me, or possibly even kill me." She took a deep breath, it seemed like she was smiling bitterly. "Anyway, as a Malfoy or a Warrington, you take on a group of lower-ranked Slytherins as your 'subordinates' or whatever, and they are willing because they need your protection. The Nott's aren't very powerful either, so Olivia and Theo don't have much choice but to follow the Malfoys."

"I know this just sounds like silly Slytherin bullshit to you, and it is – but during Livvy's and my first year, we didn't know anything and was pressured by a lot of different groups to join theirs. And some of these groups are not fun, Potter, especially for the girls. In order to maintain their position they frequently have to perform sexual acts from an early age, for the leader and his friends. Peer pressure is taken to a whole another level in Slytherin."

"That's fucking messed up." Harry said, this was all news to him. "But you guys always seem so cohesive when you are interacting with the other houses, especially us Gryffindors."

She gave a small laugh. "Of course, we never show this, none of the professors know about it, well besides Professor Snape of course. But in our house there are a lot of rivalries, especially between the leaders, jostling for more influence and power. Sometimes members will be traded around like common servants. Worst thing for the females in Slytherin is, that almost all of the leaders are guys. Except one, you can guess who by now of course."

"And so, during our first year, Livvy and I were picked up by Celine, and it was the best thing that ever happened to us. Our roommates in our same year – were picked up by other leaders, who almost immediately subjugated them to start running errands for them and doing favors for them. Some of them started performing sexual acts in their second year."

"Bloody hell. That's awful." Harry almost felt a pang of pity for girls like Parkinson and Bulstrode, who threw themselves at Draco Malfoy. "So how come Malfoy was a leader in just her second year?"

"Well, the main reason of course is that she is a Malfoy, not to mention that her father absolutely adores her. You can imagine how threatened the other leaders in Slytherin were when she showed up. In her first year she took Ella under her protection and then the next year she took me and Livvy. I think she's considering taking in Greengrass and Davies in your year, but those two usually just do their own thing, or at least they try to. Not everyone plays into this Slytherin bullshit game, sometimes it feels like it's in the background, but you have enormous peer pressure if you don't."

"So you three just willingly let Malfoy tell you to do whatever she wants? I can see how it's better since she's a female, but wouldn't it be just as bad if she forced you guys to kiss someone… like me…" He felt bad about the carriage ride yesterday now, both Jasmine and Olivia had kissed him without a second thought simply based on Celine's command.

Jasmine giggled. "Potter trust me that is NOTHING compared to what some of the other leaders order their subordinates to do. And also Livvy and I didn't mind since you are pretty cute. She's never ordered us to do that before – I mean she usually doesn't order us to do anything, Celine is really cool like that, and yet she protects us. She's one of the best duelists this school has ever seen, and on top of that she has enormous social power, not just among the Slytherins but all the houses and the Professors. You can imagine how difficult it is to maintain that careful balance of power so that almost everyone respects her, or at least fears her."

"Fear" would be the correct word for how he, his sister, and his friends viewed Celine Malfoy the past three plus years, although for his sister it would be more like "loathing" now. Celine was well-known for out-dueling many Gryffindor and Hufflepuff upper-years. Not even Fred and George Weasley were willing to prank her – they had done so a few times in their third year and had suffered immensely for it.

"Anyway. I'm talking too much." Jasmine giggled. "You must be bored to tears."

"No Rosier, it's fine. It's helping to take my mind off of things… and this is pretty interesting."

It was still dark but he could tell that she was smiling. "Good, Potter. I figured you should know since you are very important to us, well Celine mainly. I mean, you are her first, which is quite incredible… you won't believe the number of guys that have thrown themselves at her over the years."

Harry did not know if that was true, after his earlier argument with Eve. "How can I know if that is true? Did she send you here to remind me that?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's up to you Potter if you want to believe me or not. But I know Celine has never even kissed anyone else, I've never seen her do so and Ella who is her best friend has confirmed the same. She 'dated' but she never let anyone do more than hold her hand and sit next to her at dinner. Unfortunately that gave her the reputation in other houses of somehow being a slut, but everyone in Slytherin knows the truth."

Harry did not know whether to be relieved at this revelation, it would prove he was right earlier with Eve, but of course it would not help to bring her back. At this thought he felt immensely sad once more.

"So basically Malfoy lets you guys date whoever you want, is that why you guys like her?"

"Yes that's one of the reasons. We are no angels, Ella and Livvy and I are not virgins like Celine is, or was. She is truly an exception. Well, I've only been with one guy, but Ella is very experienced as you probably can imagine. Wait, Livvy might still be a virgin, I don't know how far she went with her ex boyfriend – the one before Bletchley. Don't judge us, Potter."

"I'm not, trust me. I was just curious."

"Haha, it's ok. I hate to sound like I'm bragging, because I'm really not – but it's hard to stay a virgin in this school if you are attractive you know, especially as a girl. Guys hit on us all the time, Celine the most, but Ella and I constantly get asked out as well. Olivia tried to follow Celine's strategy of dating around a bit so people stop asking her out, but she doesn't have so much power that a guy is willing to date her without kissing her. That's really something that only Celine can do."

Harry did not answer, but he was quite amazed at these revelations. He never thought about how difficult it was for a girl to balance her love life and her image, especially in a culture of slut-shaming, which unfortunately has existed since the beginning of time.

"Anyway enough talk – I have to go soon but before that… let me make you feel better."

"You don't have to Rosier – really – I'm grateful you told me about this, and talking to you is fun." Plus, Harry was still quite exhausted and recovering.

"That's sweet of you Potter, but please, I want to."

Before he could respond, she had pressed her body against his and her mouth to his lips, he could feel the electricity between their mouths as she wrapped her lithe arms around his neck.

He was too weak to hug her back, but at least his tongue was working, and the two were soon making out heatedly, Jasmine's eager lips attacking his own and her tongue snaked into his mouth, dancing with his own as she ran her hands along his hair. He suddenly felt very excited, a lustful haze entering his mind, and drowning out the events of the previous day.

Soon his crotch began to heat up, and his "wand" was soon pressing against her pelvis as she straddled him and grinded herself against him. Noticing his stiffness, she reached down with one hand to massage it, while she attacked him ferociously with her lips.

"When Celine told us what happened between you two, it was so bloody hot." Jasmine said between kisses, grinding her pelvis against his and her breasts against his chest. "The way you just silenced her, overpowered her, fucked her, and took her first everything, her first kiss, first snog, first oral, first penetration… first cream… first throatfuck… everything." Her voice was getting extremely sexy.

Her kisses and her dry-humping of his body were turning him on again, so much that it filled his mind with lust and desire. "Fuck Rosier, if you keep doing this I'm going to burst." Harry grunted, as she was putting an immense amount of friction between their groins.

She stopped, kissing him some more and licking his tongue, as she withdrew her arms from around his neck and set them on his chest.

"I've been thinking doing this all day after the night before, and especially after Celine told us what you guys did." Jasmine said huskily, as she planted kisses along his chin and neck. "Don't worry I will do all the work, just enjoy it."

Before he could react, she had retreated down to his lower regions and fumbling blindly under the blanket, she pulled down his nightwear a little so that his shaft was suddenly exposed to the cool air.

"She told me how delicious you are. I hope you don't mind if I have a taste myself." With that, she engulfed him into her mouth, the feeling of his rock-hard shaft in her warm, soft mouth as he gasped audibly in pleasure. Thank Merlin they had a silencing ward up.

Sucking and slurping on his shaft, the dark-haired prefect was eager to bring him to climax, as she massaged his spheres and ran her dainty and sexy fingers along his lower stomach under his shirt.

"Fuck Rosier, that is amazing… I'm coming…. Fuck," Harry's hips buckled as waves of pleasure washed through him. Nearly crying out, he climaxed very quickly and abundantly, shooting many glops of his milk into Jasmine's mouth, who struggled to collect all of it and swallow it.

"My goodness Potter, you really are delicious," Jasmine moaned as she collected and swallowed every last drop. "I think this is good enough for my breakfast." She cleaned him using her lips and her tongue, and then took his now flaccid member out of her mouth. "I would get you hard and make you come again, but you are tired and still recovering… so maybe next time."

Then she climbed over and kissed him, her salty mouth greedily attacking and folding against his. He noted her mouth and scent was different than that of Celine's, like that of pink roses and jasmines. "Thank you Rosier. I do feel a bit better now."

She giggled playfully. "You really should be thanking Celine, she is the one who sent me. But I'm glad you feel better."

She stood up and straightened out her clothes. "It's still dark, I should go before Pomfrey wakes up. Try to get some more sleep." With one last kiss she turned and lightly exited the hospital wing, closing the door in silence.

In the silence that followed her wake, with only Ron's peaceful snores coming from the bed next to his, Harry breathed out a deep sigh of relief and contentment. His body was beginning to feel better, his mind was beginning to clear up, and life did not seem as miserable as it did the day before. He did not even notice that the hospital door did not close just once, but twice.

It was the dawn of a new morning, and the possibilities were endless.


	9. Just Siblings

**Just Siblings**

Madame Pomfrey allowed Harry to leave in the morning as he had recovered well, but she said Ron, who had woken up but was exhausted, had to stay until lunch. So Harry was left to wander to the Great Hall alone.

Entering the Great Hall it was quite full with the majority of students there eating their 8:30 breakfast before the 9:00 class. Harry and the other Gryffindors would have DADA with Professor Mad-Eye Moody today, and this was in fact a class that all of them were looking forward to. Unfortunately Ron would have to miss out.

As he walked over to the Gryffindor table he noticed an interesting change. Usually their group of 4th year Gryffindors sat together – he, Eve, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ron, Parvati, Lavendar, and Hermione usually enjoyed their meals together.

However today, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were sitting together near the entrance while on the opposite end of the table, was Eve, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavendar.

His heart leapt as he saw his sister, who did not even look his way as he walked in. Did she visit him last night? Madame Pomfrey said there was no Evelyn Potter on the guest list, but Eve had the invisibility cloak…

Deciding to risk it he deliberately walked past Neville, Seamus, and Dean and over to the other end of the table, many Gryffindors turning their heads around as they watched him. A nervous feeling caught in his throat as a dreadful sense of foreboding overtook him, but he didn't care.

"Eve." He came up to the four girls sitting together. "Can we talk?"

She glanced at him. He noticed her beautiful hazel eyes, they still had dark circles, it was evident that she had barely slept. Her crimson hair was rumpled and frizzled, almost like Hermione's, and she clearly did not trouble herself to put on any makeup. But he never cared about that, with or without makeup he thought she was utterly beautiful.

"About what?" Eve snapped, setting down her cup.

"…About yesterday." He said, not wanting to reveal anymore to the other girls.

"No, I don't want to talk right now." Eve said, turning her head away.

Harry clenched his fists. "We have to. This is important."

"She's already said she doesn't want to talk to you, Harry," Hermione said from besides Eve, trying to protect her friend. "Now can you please leave us alone?"

"NO Hermione." Harry almost shouted. "Eve, come with me. We need to talk. Privately."

"Go away Harry," Parvati said. "Eve will talk to you when she feels like it. You don't own her-"

"I'm her brother!" He said forcefully. "Parvati mind your own fucking business."

"Fine Harry," Eve stood up. "I'll see you guys in class. Don't worry I'll be fine." She said to Hermione's concerned look, while Parvati and Lavendar glared at Harry.

This entire atmosphere was bugging him to no end, it played out as if he was the bad guy, like a Slytherin or something.

He followed Eve out of the Great Hall, neither of them saying a word. However, as they passed by the tables, Eve reached and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Here." She said, giving it to Harry coolly. "You must be hungry."

"Oh… thanks." He ate it, feeling very awkward. As they exited the Hall he could not hold it in anymore. "Eve, I've missed you, I've been thinking about you all day yesterday and night."

She didn't look at him as they walked to the DADA class. "That's nice to know." Her tone was very cold, very indifferent. "I've been thinking about you and all of this as well. And… I think we should stop being anything more than brother and sister."

Her voice was lifeless, and every word that she spoke pierced through him like a dagger.

"What? Eve, if this is about yesterday, I'm really sorry, I know you feel mad and betrayed-"

"I'm not mad at you about you and Malfoy anymore." She cut in. "I get it, she's fucking hot, and apparently has had a crush on you for ages. Who am I to get in the way? I'm just your SISTER."

He did not like the way this conversation was going. "That's not the point. What happened with Malfoy was nothing, it was stupid, which I apologize about."

"Stupid? Harry she took your virginity. And according to you, you took hers too. Don't ever let her hear you say that it was stupid." Eve rolled her eyes. "Why am I helping her anyway? Oh, that's right. It's because I just don't care anymore."

"Eve, look, about what happened with Malfoy, I woke up with her on top of me and I thought it was you," he started speaking very fast, as every word that came out of his mouth felt forced, "And she started yelling at me and threatening to tell people about us, I had to make her quiet, it was in the heat of the moment-"

"Spare me your sex stories Harry," Eve cut in, rolling her eyes. "I'm already over you guys fucking. Keep fucking her Harry. Really. I'm happy for you."

They say that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference, and at this Harry began to get truly frustrated. "That's not the point, the point is that I still love you, you are the one I want to be with, not her."

"Harry, if you told me that before yesterday I would have felt like I had died and gone to heaven," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "But after yesterday I just don't CARE anymore. I'm actually glad you slept with her. Because it opened my eyes to the fact that we should just be brother and sister, nothing more-"

"You are the one who betted me in the first place!" Harry interrupted, feeling his desperation rise. "You wagered me into being her slave, none of this would have happened if you didn't do that!"

They had entered a rather empty corridor, and she had stopped.

"Yes Harry, I lost the bet and I'm sorry you had to go through such an ordeal. I always knew in the back of my mind that Malfoy had some kind of a crush on you. So when she came to collect on her bet, I actually was curious to see how it would play-"

"So you knew it would happen!"

She shrugged. "I thought she would try to kiss you or something, which I was ok with. But I just thought you were a man of your word, Harry, that you would stick to our promise to be each other's first."

He felt like punching the wall in anger. "Eve, do you realize how difficult of a situation you put me in? You made me Malfoy's slave, I was magically bound to do whatever she told me."

"That's why I asked if she forced you to fuck her. But she didn't, did she? You did everything on your own free will."

"I already told you it was the heat of the moment-"

"WHATEVER Harry! I already said it's fine. You can fuck whoever you want. I. Don't. Care. God, why am I talking to you about you fucking Malfoy? This is like the stupidest topic ever. What are you trying to accomplish anyway?"

"… I want us to go back to the ways before, forget about what had happened." Harry looked into her uncaring, lifeless eyes, feeling desperate. "I won't see her again, Eve. I don't want to be with anyone else besides you, just give me one more chance."

She looked momentarily surprised, but then she laughed cruelly. "Really Harry? You're willing to give up seeing anyone else just for little old me? I know I'm not as pretty as Malfoy-"

"I think you're just as beautiful, and plus, that doesn't matter, it's because I love you, you're my sister and you mean everything to me."

They started walking again. She seemed like she was rethinking, which made his hopes grow. "...So, you are willing to give up the chance to fuck anyone else again? Don't be so ridiculous, Harry. You're a teenage guy and these gorgeous girls are throwing themselves at you, Malfoy, Olivia Nott, that French girl at the world cup, heck even that Veela girl might try to make a play for you when they come in October. I don't want to be your cockblocker sister or anything like that."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Why are you bringing up random girls that we met over a month ago? None of them compare to you, they don't mean anything to me, I promise, I can control myself-"

"Just like how you 'controlled' yourself this morning with Jasmine Rosier?" She snapped, this caused his blood to freeze, his earlier hopes came crashing down like an avalanche.

"What? How did you-"

"Harry, I came in to check on you this morning. I don't know why I did it but I think some stupid part of me still wanted to see you, plus I couldn't sleep anyway, so I took the cloak and went to the hospital wing to see you. And what do I find, an amazing sight to be sure."

"No Eve, we were just talking the whole time, it wasn't what it seemed like at all-"

"Your cock in her mouth isn't what it looked like?" Eve nearly shrieked in laughter. "Please Harry, I was there the whole time. No really, you should be proud. I've never heard of a guy going to the hospital and ends up getting a blowjob to help him recover, which I'm glad to see that it helped."

He could never imagine in his life that his sister could be capable of such sarcasm. "…Pomfrey said you never came by, I was beginning to lose hope, you have no idea how tormented I've felt since yesterday."

"I know Harry, I watched you sleep for a while, I could tell you weren't sleeping well. Then I watched Rosier come by and put up a silencing ward. I don't know what you guys talked about but I'm sure it was a delightful conversation, since she ended up sucking you off afterwards. How romantic. Meanwhile I am sitting on the cold ground freezing my ass off, and just so disbelieving, how easily you just made out with her, like you weren't surprised at all. Did she snog you too the other night, along with Nott?"

"Huh? First Theodore and now you, does the entire school know about what happened with Nott?" There were so many things he wanted to explain, but the one mystery he did not understand was how everyone seemed to know about him snogging Olivia Nott?

"I don't know, some rumor flying around that she broke up with her boyfriend in order to make out with you. I guess that's why her brother tried to beat you up yesterday. Yes Harry, we ALL heard about it." She said, rolling her eyes. "So you did, didn't you? You snogged her and Olivia and probably Ella Montague too, and then you fucked Malfoy in the morning?"

"I was their slave, I had to do what they wanted."

"And I'm sure you enjoyed every second of it." She cut in dryly. "I'm actually impressed Harry, no really. You're the boy-who-lived and Malfoy and her friends are the hottest, sluttiest bitches in this entire school, it's like a porn film just waiting to happen, and lucky me, I get to hear about it before anybody else"

Harry did not know how to respond to that. "…Eve, you can stop all of that, if we just go back to the way we were. Let's start over."

"Yes, let's start over, by being real siblings for once, not siblings who commit incest and have to hide from everyone else."

"We don't have to hide it, we can be public about it, they can't do shit to us."

"NO Harry." Her voice was heartbreakingly firm. "Even if it weren't illegal and we might face imprisonment, but probably get off since you're literally the 'savior of the wizarding world,'" Eve said sarcastically as they rounded the corner to the DADA classroom, "I don't WANT to. It's my choice as much as it is yours. And I just want to be your sister. That's it."

There was a brief pause as Harry realized there was nothing more to say. It takes two to tango and currently he was the only dancer left on the floor. "…How can I argue against that, Eve? If this is truly what you want… then there's nothing I can do."

She shrugged. "Yes, exactly. So let's stop talking about this." Seeing the defeated look on his face, she sighed. "We can still hang out as brother and sister, Harry. I'll be a good sister to you, I promise. Come on bro." She gave him a tight smile, a very fake one. "We're late for class."

He did not look at her as they opened the door to the DADA classroom, where Mad-Eye Moody was waiting and all the other Gryffindors were already there.

xXx

In DADA Mad-Eye Moody showed them the 3 unforgiveable curses, and of course, made a big deal out of the fact that the only person who has ever survived Avada Kedavra was sitting in front of him. In other words, the same shit as always.

Afterwards they went to lunch and Ron had been discharged from the hospital, which was heartening. All of them sat together at the Gryffindor table, and it was almost as if things were back to normal. Eve was back to being her usual, cheerful self, and that created harmony amongst all of them. Of course, despite this, he knew that things between them had utterly been changed.

In the afternoon they had the worst class that all of them dreaded, which was double Potions with the Slytherins. Going to Snape's class under the backdrop of the previous day's fight was surely to be a horrendous experience.

"Tell me Longbottom, is there any brain matter in that empty head of yours that would allow you to read 'stir in a clockwise fashion," not counterclockwise?" Snape said disdainfully as Neville had melted his second cauldron of the day.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sniggering along with Crabbe and Goyle. Theodore Nott was still shooting dirty looks at Harry, who sat with Ron. Both of them were just trying to survive this class, having just come out of the hospital they were in no rush to return.

At one point, Theo Nott casually walked by Harry's cauldron and dropped something in it, deliberately sabotaging his potion as it turned from a healthy shade of green to a sickly yellow.

"What the hell Nott?" Harry asked angrily. "What is your goddamn problem?"

Theodore sneered at him. "Don't fucking come near my sister, Potter."

"How old are you, five? I was fulfilling my duties as Malfoy's sister's 'slave,' and YOUR sister was the one who ordered me to kiss her."

"That sounds like bullshit Potter. You must have done something to her, why would she ever want to do that with someone like you." The tall Slytherin boy spat, and then walked away.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is his problem?" He turned to Ron. But Ron was not even looking at him, seemingly unnaturally focused on his potion. "What, now you're giving me shit too Ron?"

"You really kissed a Slytherin?" Ron asked, glaring at him. "I can't believe it mate. I thought you were fighting to help me out yesterday, but no, instead it was because Nott was attacking you for kissing his sister."

"I was about to enter the fight on your behalf anyway," Harry snapped. "And don't be ridiculous, I was ordered to, why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Ron shrugged. "You could have refused. I wouldn't kiss a Slytherin even if I was threatened to."

"That is such bullshit Ron, I've seen the way you look at Malfoy's sister and her friends, you're not allowed to judge me."

The red-haired boy's face became the same color as his hair as he did not respond, leaving the two of them in awkward silence as Harry tried miserably to fix his potion before the class ended.

Soon Snape came around to Harry's cauldron and sneered at the color, telling him he had failed and also notifying them that the two of them would be serving detention next week for the fight yesterday. Both of them merely nodded while Draco and his friends mocked them from the other side of the classroom.

"Okay Ron, if you want to be like that, fine." Harry said icily as the bell rang signifying the end of class. "I have too much on my mind right now, and dealing with your bullshit is the last thing I need."

"Whatever mate. I'm sure you are happy with your new Slytherin girlfriend, go and enjoy yourself," Ron said, jealousy bursting through his voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You know what Ron? I will. Thanks for the encouragement. You have no idea exactly how much I will be enjoying myself." He said, furious, before stalking off out of the classroom first before Malfoy and his friends could come up and start jeering at him again.

xXx

At dinner that night, Harry decided to sit alone at the far corner of the table by himself, and it was suddenly apparent that no one in his house wanted to talk to him. Ron was telling everyone and anyone who would listen that Harry had basically confessed to Olivia Nott being his girlfriend, and most Gryffindors were now shooting dirty looks at him, or in some cases jealous ones.

Things were made even worse when Olivia herself showed up and walked to him. Her slender, attractive figure, haughty gaze and confident gait attracted the attention of many people, especially males.

"What do you want, Nott?" Harry asked coldly, as the last thing he needed for people to confirm their suspicions was for his supposed girlfriend herself to show up.

"Potter," she said, sneering at the Gryffindors who were watching judgmentally, "We need to talk after dinner about what has happened."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Why don't we talk right now? Come, sit with me. This way the entire world will know that you are my girlfriend."

She smirked at him, stealing one of his fries. "As tempted as I am, Potter, I can't stay, Celine wants to talk to me. Meet me after in the corridor outside the Charms classroom and I will explain what we're going to do."

She sauntered away before he could respond, sneering at the Gryffindors who were watching her every move. He returned back to his food, ignoring his useless housemates who were staring at him but not talking to him, as if that exchange had just proven that he was now dating a Slytherin, what a traitor he was.

At the teacher's table, Dumbledore had risen and tapped his goblet to quiet everyone. "Students, I have an announcement to make. As all of you are aware, the Triwizard Tournament will happen in less than a month, and incidentally we have a change of rules."

Everyone immediately looked up in attention, as the only thing that could possibly be more interesting than the rumors flying around of Harry and Olivia now dating, was the Triwizard Tournament.

Dumbledore peered at them through his half-crescent moon glasses. "We have received an order from the Hogwarts Board of Governors, that the age limit has been lowered from 17 to 16."

Excited whispers and chatters broke out as some students had cheered. "I can imagine some of you are very pleased to hear this," he looked particularly at Fred and George Weasley, who were high-fiving each other, "however, the tournament is still a very dangerous event. Therefore, the compromise we reached with the Hogwarts Board is that any student above the age of 16 who wishes to compete, will have to pass a placement test in order to submit their name so that us teachers can be sure that any student who enters this tournament will be... capable of dealing with the challenges."

People were talking excitedly to each other, some of them cheering and clapping their mates on the back, as an entire year of students had just gained the possibility of entering the tournament. In addition people were now gossiping about which sixth or seventh-years they thought was most likely to pass the placement test, Cedric Diggory, Roger Davies, and Cassius Warrington's names were flying around, and of course, Celine Malfoy's.

"That bitch Malfoy, she must have convinced her daddy to change the rules just for her." A Gryffindor fifth-year was talking to her friend near where Harry was sitting.

"Why couldn't they change it to 5th years as well? I still can't enter the tournament." Another fifth-year complained.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, and indeed, Celine was looking particularly smug as she exchanged words with Ella, Olivia, and Jasmine. It was evident to the entire school that this rule change was due to her, and this was a clear indication of the Malfoy family's influence in the school.

He breathed in and out deeply. It seemed that everything was working out for Celine Malfoy, she was getting everything she wanted. She succeeded in lowering the age limit so that she could compete in the TWT. She had made him her slave, took his virginity, and no one even suspected her of being the one who liked him in the first place. Instead, Olivia Nott, her handmaiden, had taken the hit instead by basically declaring to everyone that she and Harry Potter were now together.

Worst of all, she had turned his beloved sister Eve against him, a situation that he no doubt helped to achieve, in his mindless acquiescence to the sexual advances from her and her lieutenants. Ron had now turned against him too, and Hermione was basically ignoring him. None of the Gryffindors were speaking to him either, but this he was used to and did not care about at all.

He clenched his fists. He had the annoying feeling that he was being used, like a pawn, in whatever game that Celine was playing.

But as the dinner drew to a close, he made a promise to himself that he wasn't going to take any more of this crap, not from Celine, not from Eve, or Ron, or Olivia, Theodore, Hermione, any of them. He was going to make things the way HE wanted, and there was no way any of them could stop him.

And the first step? Olivia.


	10. Difficult Choices

**Difficult Choices**

The corridor outside the charms classroom was full of students after dinner, most of them Ravenclaws returning back to their tower. Harry walked around a bit, feeling annoyed that Olivia was nowhere to be seen. Neither were Celine or any of the other girls.

Some Ravenclaws walked by him giving him odd looks. A few others said hi, such as Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. Some of his sister's friends however – and there were many of them, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, and Michael Corner – gave him the cold shoulder. He did not care about the last one, he was one of those assholes who would only be friends with you on a good day anyway.

So Harry was just about to give up this whole farce entirely when suddenly a door opened behind him and someone grabbed him roughly and pulled him into the room, it was a small broom closet.

"Potter, calm down, it's just me," Olivia Nott said as she stared at the tip of Harry's wand, a curse halfway out of his lips.

"Damnit, can't you Slytherins behave normally and stop being so sneaky all the time?" Harry muttered, putting his wand back into his pocket. He definitely needed to get a wand holster one of these days. "Nice room you chose, Nott."

The broom closet itself was rather devoid of any brooms, instead there were just a few chairs and dusty boxes, containing equally dusty classroom supplies such as old textbooks and parchment. The room itself turned out to be very narrow, the width of it only enough for one person to walk in at a time.

Olivia put up a silencing charm and locking charm. There was a dim light emanating from a small brazier in the back of the room, so Harry noticed her face, she appeared a bit stressed. Of course he knew that he himself most likely looked just as stressed if not more so.

There was a rather awkward silence between the two of them as they looked at each other. "Potter, I'm sorry." She finally said. "I didn't know how bad things would turn out just because of one silly comment to Bletchley. Ugh, fucking loser."

"I'm not complaining. It's not every day a cute girl breaks up with her boyfriend just so she can be with you. Especially one so gorgeous."

"Shut it Potter," she had a smile on her face. "Anyway, Celine isn't happy with all of this right now either, it's drawing way more attention to her than she needs right now."

"More attention than she needs?" Harry asked, perplexed. "Maybe she should have thought of that before she paraded me around in front of the entire school as her slave?"

Olivia giggled. "That was the plan, but it did not exactly work out the way she wanted it to. I don't think any of us expected that you two would actually end up fucking." Her face had turned a bit red. "She told us every detail about it, it was the easily hottest thing I have ever heard."

"Glad you found it entertaining." He chuckled.

She walked closer to him, they were almost face to face now. She ran her fingers along his chest. "… so, we have a dilemma here. The whole school thinks we are dating. Is that something you are ok with, Potter?"

She was very close to him now. Harry could have moved his head forward by an inch and they would be kissing, and how tempting that was. Olivia Nott was easily one of the prettiest girls in the fifth year, along with Jasmine Rosier. Compared to them Cho Chang was actually quite average, now that he thought about it. Why in the world was he interested in the Ravenclaw in the first place?

As much as he wanted to just grab her and have his way with her, he knew that the subject they were discussing had to be resolved. "I'm not sure, Nott."

Surprised, she took a step back and leaned against the wall. "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"Hardly, I would take you right now if the situation wasn't like this." At this she blushed, the red tint on her pale face a stark contrast to her dirty blond hair. "But let me ask you, do you want this, Nott?"

She gave him a small smile. "Well, I wouldn't mind personally, although I don't know if I'm quite ready for this yet. But Celine thinks we should make it official. She wants me to sit with you during lunch and hold hands and stuff."

He frowned. "… Yeah, that's the part I have a problem with."

"Why not? It'll be easy Potter. Everyone already thinks we're dating. We don't have to do anything in private if you don't want to. Although, I would definitely let you take me whenever you want." She blushed again.

He felt aroused at the prospect, her slender, sexy figure was achingly close to his. "It's not that I'm not attracted to you, Nott. But if we dated for real, it will be a disaster for both of us."

She looked unsure. "That's what I said to Celine, but she said it's only temporary, and she doesn't want-"

"Fuck what Malfoy wants," Harry interrupted, feeling a swell of anger within him. "Nott, if we made it official, both of us will be outcasts. No one in our houses will talk to either of us, and your brother will most likely try to kill me in my sleep or something."

She gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes, Theo is annoying… but he won't do anything, Potter. Plus, he listens to Draco anyway, who practically worships Celine, so don't worry we will make sure nothing happens to you."

"Your assurances are nice, but in the end I don't think us being together is a good idea. No offense at all to you. It'll be good for Malfoy your leader, but you do realize you are basically taking the hit for her, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes… I do realize that."

"And I'm going to be even more of an outcast than when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin. And I'm sure you're a wonderful girlfriend, Nott," he said, trying hard not to sound sarcastic, "but sometimes the situation just doesn't work, especially when it's forced upon both of us like this."

Olivia sighed. "What do we do then, Potter?"

"Kill the rumors." He said simply. "First, tell your brother that we never kissed, and that it was just an empty threat. I will also tell my 'friends' this, and that we are not dating, never planned to date and there is nothing going on between us. And it will be a good idea for us to stop interacting at all in public, at least for the next few weeks."

She mulled it over for a few seconds, and then nodded. "That sounds doable. Although, I think Celine might be disappointed," she watched the expression on his face, "and not for the reason you think, Potter. I mean, her forcing me upon you does seem kind of manipulative, but you have to realize it's all because she likes you. She wants us to maintain a connection with you since she herself can't really be seen doing so in public."

"… Yeah I know." He sighed. Things were not always black and white, and his feelings towards the Malfoy girl was changing a bit since two days ago when he left her room after that X-rated morning.

Olivia stuck out her tongue. "It is a shame too Potter, because I was actually looking forward to some aspects of our relationship."

"Really now… such as?" They were still in very close proximity together.

"Well, your massages for one."

"Ha. I wouldn't mind doing that for you."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Really? You would?" She looked as if Christmas had come early.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah why not. Despite all the trouble you caused me, I still appreciate the fact that you gave up Bletchley for me." He smiled. "Maybe I can still give you massages in private."

She looked positively delighted. "Okay, hold on." She took off her robes in such a speedy manner that one would have thought they were on fire. Soon she was in just her violet-laced panties, topless and beaming at him.

Harry tried hard not to stare at her gorgeous chest and figure. She was a bit less curvy than Celine Malfoy, but probably closer to his sister in body shape. The fact that Olivia reminded him of Eve made her appeal to him even more.

"What?" Her hands were on her hips, blushing as she looked around the room. There were some dusty boxes near them. "I guess I can lay on top of one of these, although they're kind of dusty."

"No, let me take care of that." With one wave of his wand he transfigured the box into a small, cushy mattress, which barely was able to fit in the tiny broom closet that they occupied. With another wave he transfigured a few smaller boxes into pillows.

She beamed at him. "Not bad, Potter, someday a girl would be very lucky to marry you."

He laughed. "Shut up and get on the bed, Nott."

She plopped herself on it, breathing out a sigh of relief and tiredness. "This is more comfortable than it looks."

Sitting on the bed, he began rubbing his fingers through her shoulders and neck, causing her to moan in happiness and pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, that feels amazing." She sighed contently. "I've been so stressed these past few days, this is definitely the best part."

At one point, he pressed his magic-infused fingers against both sides of her neck for a few minutes, which caused tremendous relaxation for the Slytherin fifth-year and she was soon purring contently.

It was also hard for him to try not to stare at her naked back, and her cute butt, clothed only with a small pair of panties that could easily be ripped off or pushed to a side… and the moans coming out of her mouth were not helping things either.

Just like a few nights ago, Olivia soon turned around and looked at him with desiring, lustful eyes. She latched onto him, pressing her naked figure against his as she looked up into his eyes.

"Potter, I was also looking forward to some of the more… physical aspects." Her breath was hot in his face, as she leaned against him, rubbing her topless slender figure against him. Looking into her pretty, mesmerizing light blue eyes, he felt torn. He could not deny that she radiated a sort of provocative sexuality that excited his mind in all sorts of ways.

He sorely felt tempted to just give into his urges and take her right there and then, but then he thought of Eve, his sister, and her smile, her playfulness, her love. If only he could get all of that back.

"I can't, Nott," his voice was shaky with lust, "I can't let myself be distracted sexually by you girls anymore."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You let Jasmine blow you this morning." She complained. "And you fucked Celine and came inside her 10 times. Why can't you spare me a little bit. Please don't make me beg for it."

He shook his head. This was not turning out the way he thought it would. That fight he had with Eve, earlier, he said he would be able to control himself. But that was always easier said than done.

"I said no, Nott. I have to go, umm, study." He nearly smacked himself. He could imagine Eve's face right now, mocking him for his pathetic attempts at rejecting the Slytherin girl's advances. _"And I bet you enjoyed every second of it." _

"That's not even a real excuse! There's no tests until the end of the month." Olivia complained, looking up at him while propped on her elbows.

"Damn, you're right. Still, no means no." Harry said, looking away, because the longer he stared at her the more heated desire he felt. "I have to go now."

Suddenly, she climbed off the bed and kneeled on the cold, concrete floor, wrapping her arms around his lower body. "Please don't leave, Potter. I know you are tired of us trying to seduce you, but really, we're not trying to hurt you. After that night when we kissed, well, I wanted you, I was actually looking forward to being your girlfriend."

He looked into her desperate, genuine eyes as she latched onto him. "Jesus Christ Nott, what the hell are you doing? You're not acting like the Olivia Nott I know."

"I'm still Olivia… just another girl going for what she wants." She said softly, and in that lonely position, she looked more innocent and vulnerable than she ever had before.

His eyes widened. Here she was, a Slytherin fifth year, kneeling on the cold concrete floor and begging a Gryffindor underclassman to be with her, throwing away all her inhibitions and potentially suffering monumental rejection.

Whereas, he could not even bring himself to do whatever it takes to get Eve back. He shouldn't have told her the truth in the first place, he realized. All of this could have been avoided if he had simply concealed the secret, like Celine had done. In order to get what he wanted, he should have been willing to do anything and everything to keep her in his arms, even if it was just for another day.

He turned his attention to the girl kneeling in front of him. "Nott… you are a great girl, but I just can't be seen dating a Slytherin, at least not right now."

"No one has to know!" She pleaded, nuzzling her head against his crotch (which was not helping at all in terms of keeping his mind pure). "I can be yours in private. You can take me whenever you want, I already told you that. And I'm not trying to manipulate you or anything."

It was very hard to think straight when a gorgeous girl was at your feet offering herself to you. The kind of scene that only happened in Dudley's porn movies and Eve's erotic novels (he knew she read them, even though she always denied it and tried to hide them from him) was playing out right in front of him.

The part of him that urged abstinence on behalf of Eve was no longer voicing its concerns as fervently. He could not get Eve back through simply offering himself to her again and again, that road was already shut. There was no point in continuing across a bridge that was already destroyed.

But here was a new bridge, ready to be built. Perhaps he just needed to move on, as she had.

Taking a deep sigh of breath, he spoke. "Nott… ok. If no one knows about us, I'll be with you on one condition."

"Anything." She said, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Harry stroked her face with his hand. "You have to be my slave from now on. And follow everything that I tell you to do, sexually or otherwise."

Her eyes widened with excitement as she considered his proposition. "What exactly do you mean otherwise? I can do sexually for sure." She said eagerly like a puppy waiting for a treat.

He smiled. "That just means small things such as helping me dispel this dumb rumor. Oh and being my informant in the Slytherin house. You will tell me everything that is going on, especially with the Malfoys."

"I was going to do that anyway." She said. "You are my master now, Potter. You can tell me to do whatever you want."

Throwing away his inhibitions, he felt emboldened and said, "Good. Then in that case… how would you like to be fucked today, slave?"

She looked up at him with adoring, worshipping eyes. "Fuck me in any way you want master, in any hole you want. I don't care which one of my holes you fuck, you can come inside all of them."

These words were turning Harry on like nothing else, seeing the naked Slytherin girl kneeling on the ground before him, rubbing and massaging his increasingly hardening member until the point where he was at nearly full mast.

"Are you sure slave? If we move forward I won't hold back on anything."

"I am your slave master. You can do whatever you want to me. You can come inside me whenever you want, from now on, I'm just a bucket for master to come in."

"Fuck," he whispered, the erotic closeness between him and Olivia overpowering him. "Slave, unzip my pants." He ordered, feeling tremendously powerful.

She smiled brilliantly. "Yes, master." She unzipped him and took out his member, it was literally a piece of steel at this point.

"Wow," she lightly flicked her tongue against his tip which was now soaked in pre-cum. "Master is so long and hard. May I suck on this?"

He nodded, his mind drenched with lust.

Without hesitation she plopped his wand into her salivating orifice, immediately encompassing him in a very hot, moist, and soft environment. He couldn't believe how good it felt, really this sort of feeling should be banned, perhaps the church was right after all.

And the way she was staring up at him, with her slavish light blue eyes, as she rolled her tongue around his shaft, barely able to keep him in her mouth as she salivated and sucked on every inch of his mast.

"Fuck Nott, that feels good." He grunted, as she tried to put him as deep into her throat as possible. She was not as naturally skilled as Celine had been, as she fumbled around a bit, but he was not about to complain.

She choked a bit after trying to put more than half of his length into her mouth, which caused him to worry and he gently moved her head back and his member out.

"Sorry, master," she mumbled, saliva and his juices linking him to her, as some of it fell onto her naked breasts and then dripped onto the ground.

"It's alright, slave. Don't take too much if you can't handle it." He ran his hands through her hair, her dirty blond streaks smooth and soft to the touch.

She shook her head. "You can make me choke if you want, master. Just hold my head against you, it's ok even if I start choking, as long as you are enjoying yourself." With that she engulfed him again into her mouth, trying to get as much of him in as possible.

His urges quickly overtook him as he grabbed a fistful of her hair, pressing her head against his crotch as his member dug deeper into her throat. Soon she began choking, as saliva and his milk fell out of the sides of her mouth.

He kept his hands pushed against the back of her head, and all she could do was look up at him with her loving, slavish light blue eyes now gleaming with tears as she continued to try to pleasure him.

"Mmmmawawhphhk" she moaned and coughed as he continued drilling into her throat.

He didn't know what to make of this act. It felt cruel, disrespectful, and unfair, as Olivia was already kneeling on the cold floor almost completely naked and pleasuring him, and it felt somehow wrong to make her suffer like this.

So he let her off, causing her to take a deep breath of fresh air, as she had slobbered all over herself and his mast. It was dirty and her upper body was now littered with their collective juices and yet it turned him on to no end.

Apparently she looked thrilled to have been treated this way because she immediately took him into her mouth again, this time she her hands around his behind and pressed him into her as much as she could, choking and slurping all the while.

"Slave, that is amazing." He said, unable to keep his eyes off of her gorgeous face stuffed with his meat.

Harry could not hold it in anymore, and he burst inside her throat, not even able to feel how deep he was inside her orifice. But his seed came out in spurts that drenched her entire mouth, with plenty of it coming out of her mouth and spilling onto the floor.

She tried to swallow as much as she could, but midway through she began choking, causing his juices to leak out of her orifice. And yet, she kept him in her mouth as she tried to lick and suck everything back into her mouth. This was by far the messiest blowjob he had ever had, both Celine Malfoy and Jasmine Rosier were relatively clean with their fellatios. Celine in particular was able to swallow more than Olivia.

And yet, when finally his wand finally exited her mouth, she was looking at him with blissful, adoring and erotic eyes and a semen-filled smile.

"You really are delicious, Master," she licked him and swallowed some more. "Now which one of my holes do you want to fuck?"

He picked her up and kissed her, tasting her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, their lips locked aggressively as he put her against the bed.

"Spread your legs, slave." She did and he ripped off her violet panties, revealing her wet and soaking pink rosebud to him.

He entered her with a gasp from both of them as she reveled in the strength of his mast and he delighted in the warmness and tightness of her womb. His legs were on fire now, they wanted nothing else than to start slamming into her as hard as he could.

She beamed at him. "Master I thought you should know… you just took my virginity."

"Really?" He blinked. Jasmine said the morning before that she was not sure about Olivia.

"Yes, master. Now that you've taken that, everything else I have belongs to you."

xXx

Three hours later Harry exited the broom closet in a daze. Olivia, his new 'slave,' had left ten minutes earlier, after they had scourgify-ed everything and de-transfigured the room back to normal.

He had fucked her in every single position he had done with Celine, and penetrated all of her, even through the back door which was both of their first time. Like before, he lost track of the number of times he came.

However, what kept him going was not lust or Olivia's enthusiasm or her debasing herself, but rather it was the thought of Eve, screaming at him about how he had betrayed her. And so every time he had penetrated Olivia, felt like a massive relief, a way to pound away his stress and his regrets.

Unlike with Celine, Harry's tryst with the Slytherin 5th year was more physical-based than passionate. They simply needed each other for sex, for him a way to "fuck away" his problems, and for her, a desire to be debased and treated like a slave, or in her words, a "cum bucket." Which, judging by the number of times he came inside her, she would be filled with his seed for the entire day.

Re-entering the Gryffindor dormitory, he noticed that Ron, Seamus, and Dean were huddling close together, discussing something that sounded awfully like "traitor Potter is now dating a Slytherin." Neville was in his bed, reading a herbology textbook.

Noticing him the three of them glared at him, Ron saying "What are you doing here, traitor? Shouldn't you be in the dungeons with your snake of a girlfriend?"

Harry sighed. He would like nothing more than to punch his once former best friend in the face, but he realized earlier that nothing would come of it. "Ron, listen, I was joking earlier, we're not actually dating."

"That's a lie, Potter," Dean said coldly. "You kissed her, we all know about it." So now they were calling him Potter now instead of Harry. How friendly. He resisted the urge to do the same.

"Believe whatever you want, Dean." Harry said, climbing into his own bed. "The kiss was part of a stupid bet, I already told Ron that. I notified Olivia Nott that I simply can't date a Slytherin. Because my 'friends' won't allow it."

Ron looked dumbfounded. Most likely he had spent the past three hours plotting with Dean and Seamus trying to make life as terrible for Harry as possible. Now all of that time was basically wasted.

"Blimey, mate." The Weasley boy said, his voice apologetic now. "That's… that's great! You did the right thing, man, we were afraid that she was going to corrupt you." Seamus nodded in agreement.

Inwardly he rolled his eyes. "No chance of that happening. Now I'm going to sleep, if you guys don't mind."

He climbed onto his bed, which felt awfully big now, without his usual bed companion.

"Good night, Harry." Ron said, his tone friendly now. "Hey, tomorrow's the weekend, we should go and fly around the Quidditch pitch, since no one's using it anyway! I want to use your Firebolt again."

"Sure thing mate." Harry responded, before turning over and closing his eyes in exhaustion.

That night, his dreams were restless, filled with the visual of two unidentifiable blonde girls, one with platinum blonde hair, one with dirty blonde hair. Both of them were on their knees, fighting with each other to pleasure him and he could do whatever he wanted with him.

There was another girl watching, but she did not participate. A girl with dark red hair, she merely looked on impassively, without approval or disapproval, but only with apathy of the highest order.

xXx

It was dark, probably early morning. For some reason he was awake, then suddenly he realized that someone had climbed into bed with him. He could not see anything.

"Shh. It's just me." It was Eve. "I can't sleep at all without you. Can we sleep together still?"

"Oh... Eve, of course." He opened his arms to allow her to climb on top of him, as she rested her head against his chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, savoring the warmth and comfort that her body brought to him.

"Don't do anything Harry. We're just siblings now."

"I know. I wasn't going to."

"Good night bro." She mumbled, as she fell asleep almost immediately.

Excitement and joy spread through him as he held his sleeping sister in his arms. Even though they could not go back to what they were before, at least this was much better than nothing.


	11. Almost the Same Mistake Again

**Almost the Same Mistake Again**

A flash of green light.

The muggle old man dropped screaming to the floor, and Harry woke with a start, his scar burning.

The dream, it had been so real, so vivid. He could feel everything in that dark room in the Riddle House, he could hear everything, the crackling of the fire, the slithering of Nagini and the whimpering of Peter Pettigrew.

And the monster… that called itself Lord Voldemort… it looked like a life-sized, half-aborted fetus with the most wretched mouth and hands, like a tiny alien sitting in that dusty old chair.

He shuddered, and then he groggily opened his eyes, looking around him. It was still dark, and he was still in the Gryffindor Tower.

He realized he was clutching his blankets very tightly, as if he had been hugging something, or someone the entire night. But there was no one else in bed with him. Why did it seem like he was hugging someone?

Didn't Eve come by in the early morning? He thought he remembered that she had climbed into bed with him, and the warmth and happiness he had felt when she had done so. He was half-asleep when she arrived, and barely remembered what she said, or whether they had cuddled before they fell asleep.

What was real and what was not? The scene in the Riddle Manor with Voldemort and that old man felt more real than the memory that Eve had returned to him the previous night. Maybe both of them were just dreams. Perhaps him and Eve were truly over.

Shaking his head, he climbed out of his bed softly and dressed. Today was Saturday, and he did not want to waste it. He knew Ron wanted to fly around on the Quidditch pitch with him, but he hardly wanted to trouble the snoring Weasley boy at such an early hour.

Going down to the Great Hall, there were only a few students dotted around the tables, talking quietly. Only Professor McGonagall was at the Teacher's Table, and she gave him a small smile as he waved to her.

He grabbed a piece of toast and headed for the library.

Madam Pince, the librarian, gave him a suspicious look when he entered. It was awfully early, especially for a Saturday, and he being a Gryffindor was not someone who usually came to the library at all if he could help it.

But today was different. The past week had made him realize that he was weak, too stupid, too reliant on his heritage, his mother's protection, his connection to Voldemort. He was also too reliant on his sister. Together they were a formidable dueling force, but by himself he was only slightly above average for his age.

He did not know what exactly Voldemort had become, but he did know that Voldemort was alive – his burning scar was evidence of that. And that he would be searching for Harry as soon as he recovered, which meant Harry needed to be prepared more than ever.

The library was essentially empty at such an early hour. Walking through rows of countless books of all shapes and sizes, Harry was slightly awed at the sheer number of interesting books that he never even looked at. No wonder his sister and Hermione spent so much time here, they would often be here studying and doing homework while he and Ron were dicking around playing Wizarding Chess or Quidditch.

He arrived at the section called "Advanced Magic." In this section were bookshelves stuffed with all sorts of advanced spells, and all of them sounded interesting. Picking out the books he wanted to browse, he soon had a heavy stack in his hands.

_Advanced Transfiguration: From Alchemy to Ziggurats_

_Charmes and Runes: Less is More_

_Between Light and Dark: The Grey Arts_

_The Art of Magic_

_Dueling Basics, Level 1_

_The Complete Guide to Animagi_

_Using Potions Effectively_

He knew some of these were far out of his skill range for now, but by seeing what the requirements were for those spells he could work on the areas he needed to improve the most.

These heavy tomes, stacked up on one another, nearly prevented him from seeing where he was going, as he wandered deeper and deeper into the library trying to find a table where he could sit down.

As he rounded a corner, he suddenly ran into someone, the only other occupant in the library besides Madame Pince at the front desk, who was also browsing the shelves. His books flew everywhere, pushing his victim back and causing her to curse under her breath.

"Potter?" Celine Malfoy asked, straightening her clothes as she rebalanced herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah fuck, sorry Malfoy." Harry apologized, picking up his books. "I could ask you the same question, it's so early."

"Says the Boy-Who-Never-Comes-Here. I usually come in the morning, and finish before the regular crowd gets here."

She was wearing a light sweater that hugged her figure and a mid-sized skirt, looking like the perfect image of a schoolgirl. The only indication that she was a Malfoy was the diamond-embroidered emerald necklace she wore, and the snobbish look on her face and her icy blue eyes.

"Interesting, I didn't know that you Malfoys actually think you need to study."

She glared at him. "I'm not studying, just reviewing shit I already know." She picked up a book and glanced at it. "Dueling Basics, Potter? Really?"

He shrugged. "As you said, reviewing shit I already know. Plus, it's none of your business what I'm reading. I have to go study, give that back."

"It is my business if you're turning my friends into your slaves." She snapped, tossing the book onto an empty shelf. "I can't believe what you did to Livvy yesterday."

Harry's face turned slightly pink as he thought about the previous day. "Malfoy, you are the one who told her to talk to me about us becoming official."

"Yes, and you were supposed to agree to that, not break up with her and then fuck her!" She looked genuinely angry. "And on top of that, she actually agreed to be your slave? How is that even possible?"

"It was a joke, I didn't actually expect her to comply."

"A joke? Are you kidding me? I don't know what you did to her but she came back looking like she just overdosed on faerie dust, what the hell Potter. She spent the rest of the night in my room talking about you and your cock, and how she was going to be your sex slave for the rest of her life."

Harry grimaced. "That may have been a mistake. I was trying to get her to stop… you know…" then he exhaled. "If you hadn't inspired her by telling her everything that happened between us..."

"Fuck you Potter." She was blushing now, her beautiful pale skin slightly pink as she seemed to be thinking about a few days ago. "I wasn't trying to make you look good, but damnit, Jasmine ended up sucking you off and then Olivia just outright threw herself at you. Why are my friends such sluts?"

Harry did not know how to reply to this instigation, clearly this wasn't to his disadvantage.

"Don't answer that, Potter, it was rhetorical." She scowled at him. "And you told her to spy on me too. Why the fuck would you do that?"

"You're suspicious, that's why. First of all, how did you get Dumbledore to change the rules of the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry put his books down, it seemed this encounter was going to last longer than he planned.

She crossed her arms. "You and the rest of the school probably think my father did it, but in fact, I was the one who visited Dumbledore's office and convinced him and the rest of the professors. My father's letter helped, of course." She glared at him. "But it was mainly because of me. Once I showed them how much I knew they changed their mind. It was a ridiculous rule anyway. I am the best duelist in this school, why should I be disallowed from competing?"

"It just seems very manipulative, that's all. And why are you trying to pull strings behind my back, telling the whole school that I'm dating Nott and then sending both Rosier and Nott after me in front of my house? It's like you are trying to alienate me from my friends and… my sister." His voice went very soft at the last part.

Her eyes widened at his accusation. Closing the gap between them she immediately slapped him without warning. "You really think I'm trying to manipulate you, Potter?" She seethed under her breath. "Holy shit. You are a fucking asshole if you think that!"

Harry remained defensive. "I'm the asshole here? You forced Nott to date me even though she did not want to. And you sent Rosier after me at four in the morning, why?" He said heatedly.

It was fortunate they were so far in the back of the library, otherwise Madame Pince might have heard them and kicked them out.

Celine laughed incredulously, her tone harsh. "I was trying to make you FEEL better, Potter." She nearly spat. "And Livvy was the one who wanted to be with you, she had all these reasons too, like why it would be more beneficial for my image if she took the fall or some stupid shit like that. Do you really think I give a fuck what my housemates think about me?"

"I'd be surprised if you didn't. Rosier told me all about it, how you Slytherins have some kind of feudal system where you 'leaders' fight for control and influence, something like that."

"Yes, there is such a thing in Slytherin, although we're all so used to it now that we don't even think about it." She glared at him. "But that has nothing to do with this, Potter. To be honest, I am disappointed in you right now. You actually care about your housemates' opinions if the truth about us came out? I don't care if my entire house disowns me, why do you?"

"I don't care either, but… damnit Malfoy." Harry didn't know any better way to put this. "Eve… my sister… we promised ourselves to be each other's first."

She looked at him, blinking. "… and?"

"You can imagine how mad she was then, when I told her about us. Everything between us has changed, now she just wants to be brother and sister, we don't even sleep together anymore, and it's all because…-" He was rambling now, and he didn't even know why he was telling all of this to Celine.

She suddenly started laughing. "Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound right now? You are the Boy-Who-Lived, and you are complaining about your SISTER not willing to commit incest with you anymore? As if taking MY virginity and Livvy's and having Jazzy comfort you wasn't enough for you? Because your sister is just so much better than us slimy Slytherin snakes?"

Harry groaned. "That's not what I meant, Malfoy, that didn't come out right…"

"Bullshit Potter! I was looking forward to our next meeting together, in fact, I was excited to see you again. But I can't believe you have spent the past few days hating me and wishing we had never slept together."

"I didn't hate you or regret anything, I was just suspicious, that's all. I can't tell what's real or not anymore." He thought about his "encounter" with Eve last night, was it a dream, or was it? He continued. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I really do like you, you know."

Celine was not mollified. "Potter, your apology is not good enough at this point. I'm going to give you one chance." Her hands on her hips, she was strikingly beautiful, yet deadly. "Tell me that you are glad you lost your virginity to me instead of… Evelyn." Harry was surprised to hear Celine say Eve's name, as the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivals never called each other by their first names.

But he could not say it. Celine was the most beautiful girl in their school, one of the most sought-after witches in the wizarding world. He had heard that Celine had modeled for Witches Weekly even as a teenager, which was exceedingly rare.

No matter what though, she was still not Evelyn. And just like he could not keep the secret of him and Celine from his sister, he could not tell Celine a lie to her face. It was far easier to lie to Ron or anybody else… but to Celine and Eve both, it just seemed impossible.

"I can't say that, Malfoy…" Harry said softly. "Because I wouldn't mean it."

She looked at him, her eyes widening. "So you do regret it." She said, almost looking devastated. For one fleeting second, Celine Malfoy did not look like her usual aristocratic self, but rather just a girl, a timid, vulnerable girl who had been figuratively slapped in the face.

"No, I don't regret it, I just can't say that I'm glad it was you instead of her. I'm still glad it was you than anyone el-"

"Whatever, same thing." She interrupted. Her demeanor had turned ice cold. "Thank you telling me the truth, Potter." She now had a wry smile. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I wanted you to be happy, I was willing to do anything, including share you with my friends. You know they would not even look at you if it weren't for me. And I did have a crush on you, but not anymore."

This was the first time Harry had heard her say those exact words. "What? Why?"

"Because you are a selfish asshole, that's why. I was trying to do good things for you, I wanted to help teach you some advanced materials. Why would you need 'Dueling Basics' when you have me. Fuck Potter. You just threw me away like I am nothing."

"I did not! You are an amazing, beautiful girl, I just need some time to think, everything happened so fast over the past few days," Harry tried to stall.

"You can have all the time you want to think!" A tear streamed out of her eye, and she flicked it away angrily. "Congratulations Potter, you got what you wanted. Don't ever expect me or any of my friends to talk to you again. Enjoy your newfound 'freedom' from my 'manipulations.'" She made a move to leave.

"Malfoy, stop." He tried to stop her, but he soon found himself facing the tip of a glowing wand. "Please, stop. I care about you and I valued the time we spent together." He said desperately, holding out his arms to block her path.

"Get out of my way." She whispered, incensed. "Don't think I am just going to kiss you like last time. This time I am truly hurt Potter, I really hate you for what you said." She pressed her wand point into his chest. "If you don't move, I am going to kill you. That is what will happen if I have to stare at you any longer."

"Then kill me." Harry said, not moving. "I'm not going to let you go, Malfoy."

She slapped him again. "Fuck Potter, just GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She nearly screamed.

They could hear footsteps, it was Madame Pince no doubt, coming over to yell at them-

"Malfoy, I may not be able to choose you over my sister, but that doesn't mean I don't deeply care about you. Ever since first year when we first met, and you saved me during that first Quidditch match, I knew you were different than most girls. You have an outer shell of coldness but I know on the inside you are a very warm and loving person." He was speaking very fast.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She was still furious, her cheeks glistening, but at least her wand point was not threatening to blast him to smithereens anymore.

"It just means that you are a beautiful person. I was wrong about you being manipulative and I'm sorry I judged you that way. Probably something to do with our house's rivalries, and how everyone thinks you just get what you want all the time. But I never knew how genuine your feelings for me were. And that means a lot to me."

She glared at him, her lips quivering, as if she was about to burst at him again, but could not find the correct insult to throw at him.

"I want to know you better, Malfoy - Celine. So that I don't make stupid assumptions about you again, and stop being suspicious of your actions. And you're right, it doesn't matter if both of our houses disown us, what matters is that we are together."

He took a deep breath. His monologue was not as great or epic in scale as some of the Malfoy monologues he had heard in the past, but he was trying his very best. "And finally, I think I will choose you. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me." Her eyes softened at this, but then they were interrupted.

"Ahem. What is this racket that you two are making in my library at such an early hour?!" Madame Pince had rounded the corner and was scowling at them, but then she noticed Celine's tear-stricken face. "Is Mr. Potter causing you trouble, Miss Malfoy?"

Celine shook her head. "No Madame, I'm sorry, I was just excited to finally find this book," she grabbed and held up the book she threw away earlier, _Dueling Basics, Level 1_ to show the librarian, "I've been looking all over for this!"

Madame Pince gave an odd look. "Dueling Basics, Miss Malfoy? According to rumors you are quite the expert."

The Malfoy girl grimaced at her choice of book. "Just reviewing things I already know, Madame," while Harry suppressed a laugh.

"Very well. Still, do try to keep it quiet you two!" And she left, leaving Harry and Celine alone once more.

Celine was not looking at him anymore. "Okay, Potter. You've made your point… I guess I'll accept your apology for now." She said softly, almost breathless.

He almost exhaled a sigh of relief. He did not expect his early morning visit to the library to turn out like this. "I don't deserve it, Malfoy, but thank you."

They did not look at each other, but both of them just stood there staring at oddly interesting points on the ground, neither of them knowing what to say.

"I guess I should actually get some reading done." He looked at the Dueling Basics book and smiled. "Maybe learn a little about dueling."

She sniffed. "Ugh no. Potter you are going to study dueling with me. I will teach you much more than these silly books ever could." She haughtily tossed the book back onto the shelf. Although she was still acting snobbishly, at least it seemed she was in a better mood now.

Harry's eyes widened. Private dueling lessons from Celine Malfoy? He did not know whether to celebrate or curse his luck. "Are you sure you want to help me? After all these years I'm sure you've enjoyed cursing the hell out of me and the other Gryffindors on more than one occasion."

"Because, Potter, I actually care about you now. I want you to be strong enough to challenge me. Plus," she smiled evilly, "you'll be great target practice."

Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Very well Malfoy, I'll train with you, but where? Imagine what people will say if they see us training together."

"You have a lot to learn about Hogwarts. I know just the place. Meet me on the 7th floor corridor tomorrow night." She cast one last disdainful look at his books. "And don't bring anyone else. I don't want this to turn into Malfoy's Dueling Club or some stupid shit like that."

They could hear Madam Pince talking to another student – neither of them wanted to be seen together by any of the students. With one last smile, she left him alone with his books and he found a table to begin reading. There was too much to learn, and too little time. Putting away his thoughts of what happened earlier to think sift through later, he began to study.

xXx

Before he knew it, several hours had passed and his stomach was already grumbling. It was lunchtime, although he did not want to stop reading about Potions and their many "effective uses," (the book was surprisingly interesting considering how much he hated Potions with Snape).

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Asked the fourth person that day. People he knew had come up to him, surprised to see him in the library on a Saturday of all things. Most of these people were Ravenclaws who were not used to seeing a Gryffindor other than Hermione take up their usual table.

However, looking up this time Harry saw it was his sister. She was dressed very casually and had her schoolbag tossed lightly over her shoulder. Hermione was standing behind her, giving him an impassive look.

"Hey Eve." Harry smiled. "Just reading for fun. Very interesting these things are."

"They're called books, Harry." Eve said, while Hermione giggled. "By the way, Ron's been looking for you. He couldn't find you in the tower or the Great Hall, now he thinks you've been kidnapped by the Slytherins."

"Oh boy." Harry sighed. "I'll go find him. Might as well take a break."

Eve was looking at him a bit oddly. He watched her eyes, judging by the dark circles under her eyes, she was still having trouble sleeping. So was he, judging by his restless sleep the previous night after dreaming about Voldemort…

"Hey sis," he said as he packed up his schoolbags, deciding to return later to read more, "You didn't come by last night, did you?"

She had an expression of surprise, which then turned into suspicion. "No, I didn't. But maybe someone did, of course it's none of my business. Why are you asking?"

He shrugged. "No reason, Eve, and no, no one else did. Sleeping alright?"

She glared at him. "That's none of your concern anymore, Harry." Hermione was now scowling at him too.

Harry sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes. When did it become the case that the Slytherins, especially Celine Malfoy start being nicer to him than his own sister?

_Probably because you fucked her instead of Eve_. A voice in his mind answered him. _Great, another voice in my head, what else is new_. The voice did not answer.

"Alright then. Bye, Eve. Hermione." He exited the library to find Ron, letting the two girls have his table. He wasn't going to be difficult just because they were.

As he walked he considered that the previous night really had been a dream. Eve did not sleep with him after all. But why had the dream felt so real? It was definitely different than most dreams… he could feel things, he almost felt that he was conscious during it. Perhaps there was such a thing as lucid dreaming.

Or maybe he was just going crazy. After all, with all the sex and drama he had over the week and the emotional turmoil that happened in the morning, it was very likely that he was mentally going down the deep end.

xXx

He found Ron ("Where've you been mate?! I've been looking all over for you! The library?! Why?") and the two of them went to the Quidditch pitch along with George and Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell to the Quidditch pitch. Katie was the backup chaser for Gryffindor as Eve normally held the spot. Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavendar also tagged along as they wanted to watch.

Even though the Quidditch cup wasn't going to be held this year, the rest of the team still wanted to practice. Harry went along with it, after all he needed a break from his studying anyway, and he always enjoyed flying with a passion.

The Gryffindors were dismayed therefore, when they reached the Quidditch Pitch and saw that it was already occupied. By people dressed in green and silver.

Having noticed them, a few members of the Slytherin team landed to accost them.

"What are you fucks doing here?" Cassius Warrington, the Slytherin captain asked, as he landed with Miles Bletchley and Lucian Bole, who had a big bat over his shoulder looking menacing.

Fred (or was it George) held out his arms in friendship. "The same reason you lot are here, no doubt. We all know that there's no official Quidditch this year, but that doesn't mean we can't do a bit of informal practicing."

Warrington narrowed his eyes. "We're having a private practice session here. And we were here first."

"So you were," Angelina, the Gryffindor captain said, "However, since we're both here at the same time, why not have an exhibition match. We have some of our house here who'd like to watch, and seems like you have a few too." She nodded over to a part of the bleachers where a few girls were sitting and chatting.

"They're not here to see you, Johnson," Warrington spat. No doubt he was still angry over the Gryffindors defeating them the previous year. "You can come back later in a few hours after we're finished."

Harry felt annoyance rising in him. He did not cease his studying and walk all the way down to the pitch only to have to return to the castle. He stepped forth. "We've got seven and you've got seven. Let's just have a friendly competition. See how much our skills have deteriorated over the summer. Don't be selfish now, Warrington. We're all in this together in the spirit of Quidditch."

Miles Bletchley looked furious. "Says the fucker who broke me up with my girlfriend!" As the Slytherin Keeper he did not have a giant bat to wave around threateningly like Bole did, although Bole looked almost too willing to beat Harry up with it on his behalf.

Harry noticed Olivia sitting on the bleachers with Ella and Jasmine. Images flashed through his mind of the previous night, of the naked blond fifth-year on her knees, trying to jam him into her throat as deep as possible. "Bletchley, it was a misunderstanding. Your girlfriend – I mean ex – has no interest in me. She was just saying that to spite you."

"I KNOW she has no interest in you, dickhead. Liv and I have already talked earlier and patched things up."

"Well then," Harry smiled. "All of that is clearly none of my business. So why don't we stop wasting time and play a scrimmage round or two?" The rest of the Gryffindors nodded in agreement, not quite knowing what to make of the exchange between Harry and Bletchley.

"No I don't want you here, or anywhere near her!" Bletchley said staunchly.

Harry groaned. This was not turning out the way he was planning, to have the conversation be diverted in such a state.

"What's going on here Cassius?" Celine Malfoy had landed. Her windblown figure along with her hair made her look even more gorgeous than ever. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of her, and near him, Harry noticed both Fred and George had tensed up.

"These fucks want to practice with us. A scrimmage match. What do you think, Celine?"

She looked at them imperiously, especially at Harry, although she did give him an almost imperceptible smile. "Hmm. I don't care. But where is your star chaser, Potter?"

"She's studying." He said curtly.

A smirk grew on her face. "Something you clearly should do more of." The other Slytherins laughed, and Harry played along, looking furious. Celine turned to Warrington. "Let's not waste any more time, Cassius. I have new maneuvers to practice with you that require a live opponent, anyway."

Warrington nodded. "Fine, it's your lucky day Gryffindorks. We'll scrim."

"Normal scrimmage rules then? No bludgers to the head, no blatching, snitch is worth 50 points and does not end the match until one team hits 300." Angelina stated, which Warrington agreed with.

And so they were off. Ron was substituting as their keeper as Oliver Wood had graduated the previous year. Being relatively new to the Quidditch scene, he was woefully unprepared against the experienced triangular offense of Celine, Warrington, and Pucey.

Meanwhile, Harry had to face off against Draco Malfoy for the snitch, which was not exactly his idea of a real scrimmage, since the Malfoy boy was almost too easy to beat. The younger Malfoy looked more eager to impress his sister than to taunt Harry like he usually did, but to no avail – Harry caught the snitch three times versus Draco only doing so once.

Harry was savoring the feeling of flying anyway, not really caring what the score was. Last time he heard Dean (their 'independent' judge) call out the score as 260-250 in favor of the Slytherins. It was really a pretty close match, even though Harry caught more snitches, the Slytherin chasers were literally stomping all over Ron.

Looking down to the bleachers, he noticed that quite a large number of students had turned up, interested in watching a scrimmage match between the two famous rivals. A number of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had arrived as well.

However, nowhere amongst the crowd did he spot any streaks of crimson hair. The one person that he hoped to see was nowhere to be found.

Nevertheless, he thought as he watched Celine Malfoy streak across the pitch, pulling ridiculous Chaser maneuvers and looking more divine than ever, there was room for more than one girl in his life. She truly did care about him. And there was no reason to throw away one relationship just to throw away another one. After all, he had already made the mistake once of not appreciating what he had, he would not make the same mistake again.


	12. Both of Us

**Both of Us**

Slytherin won both scrimmages, mostly because Ron wasn't really able to defend. However it was fantastic training for the Weasley boy and definitely would help him place onto the team the next year if he wanted to. After showering and changing, Harry said bye to his team and returned to the library.

Instead of returning to the books that he read earlier that morning, however, he explored a different section of the library. Here was a section dedicated to enchantments, runes, and some of the more arcane magical arts.

There was an entire litany of magic that they did not teach at Hogwarts. Harry almost felt overwhelmed, and stunned. The kind of basics that he and his friends knew, was nothing compared to the vast amount of magic that was out there.

He made a mental note to return to this section in the future. But for now, he decided he would read up on dueling, so that it would not be a complete embarrassment the next night when he went to train with Celine Malfoy.

xXx

That night, he dreamed again of Eve. Again, they were in the fields, kissing, and it felt so real and so vivid that he thought she had actually forgiven him and they were back to the way they were before. Like the previous night she was in his arms again, as they slept like they always had.

But then he woke up, on the early Sunday morning, breathing hard, and he realized it was just a dream.

He spent the day in the library, reading up on dueling, potions, charms, enchantments, history of magic, anything and everything he could lay his hands on. There was too much to learn and too little time.

At one point Eve and Hermione came by again, they were on their usual study period. Now that Eve was no longer hanging out with him, she and Hermione seemed joined at the hip. Every time they walked by him and his books, Eve would offer him a small smile, while Hermione would just glare.

During dinner he went down to the Great Hall and sat with Ron, Seamus, and Dean.

"Mate, what's going on with you? You've been reading an awful lot!" Ron said, while shoving mouthfuls of chicken and meatballs into his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I just discovered my passion for reading." He picked at his food. For some reason he was not very hungry. He felt a bit nervous, as he would soon go up to the 7th floor for his first dueling session with Celine, and who knows what she had planned for him?

Seamus grinned. "Maybe you are there for a girl? Who could it be, a Ravenclaw?" The Irish boy had a crush on Lisa Turpin, a lot of people knew.

Harry shook his head. "Nah Seamus, I don't go there for the view. Although," and he thought about Celine Malfoy, "there are some pretty cute chicks who go there often."

"Tell me about it. Lisa Turpin, she's hella cute." Dean Thomas said, while Seamus blushed. "But also I heard her sister hangs out there a lot too, Melinda Turpin, the head girl. She's pretty hot as well."'

"That's true Dean, but she is nowhere as hot as… you know who I am talking about." Seamus said, wagging his eyebrows. They all knew the girl, but saying her name almost felt like it was too much.

Ron was blushing now too. "Fuck her! She's a bitch." He said, trying to eat a bunch of steak to show off his manly rejection of Celine Malfoy. "Personally, I think your sister is the most beautiful of all the library dwellers, mate. Sorry, I hope that doesn't offend you."

Harry laughed uneasily. "Uh… it's fine." Eve would never be interested in Ron, but still, he didn't like the fact that the red-haired boy crushed on her so badly. Then again, what right did he have to influence his sister's dating choices?

Looking across the Great Hall, he noticed that Celine and her friends had stood up to leave dinner. She didn't look at him, but he knew that she would be waiting in the 7th floor corridor, and it was up to him to get there as soon as he could (but not so soon that it might be suspicious to passerbys).

xXx

Saying goodbye to Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville (who had joined them later, complaining about stomach flu), Harry wandered up to the 7th floor corridor by himself. He was a bit lost and not at all sure where they were actually going to meet, he imagined it would be some kind of broom closet or something.

The corridor was rather empty today as there were no classes, but Harry still felt very awkward as he paced around the corridor. It was already after 7, and he did not know how long or when Celine would show up, if at all.

Suddenly, however, a door opened right behind him, and a hooded figure ran out, and grabbed him, pulling him into the room and slamming shut the door.

"For christsakes!" Harry swore, as he looked to see who his hooded attacker was.

She turned towards him and removed her hood. It was Olivia.

"I'm sorry for surprising you, Master." She said, looking slavish and beautiful.

He smiled at the sight of her. "It's alright, Nott - slave. It's good to see you again." This whole master-slave simulation still felt very awkward to Harry.

Without another word, she filled his vision and kissed him furiously, their lips touching in a lustful matchup. Her tongue was aggressively seeking entrance from the moment their lips met, and soon they were engaged in a heated make-out session.

"I've missed you, master." Olivia whispered, in between their kisses and gropings of each other.

Harry was not quite sure how to respond to this declaration. "… I've missed you too, slave."

"Ahem." Another voice in the room cleared her throat. "You two did not snog enough the other night?"

Breaking the kiss Harry had a chance to scan the room for the first time. It was absolutely gigantic but empty, there was only a fancy rug covering a large area of the floor. And in the far corner of the room, there were a few chairs, and a huge, luxurious sofa, with one occupant sitting on it – Celine Malfoy.

With her legs crossed and wearing her dueling outfit, she looked regal and powerful, intimidating and deadly and absurdly sexy. She casually fingered her wand, twirling and spinning it around her fingers, as if there was nothing else in the world that was more natural.

"Hi Malfoy," Harry acknowledged, looking around the room in approval. "This is a great room. Where are we?"

"It's the Room of Requirement, Potter" She said imperiously, standing up and walking towards him and Olivia. "It's a room that adjusts itself exactly to what you want. That's all I'm going to say. If you want to learn more about it, read fucking Hogwarts: A History."

He glared at her, it seemed she was incapable of withholding her obnoxiousness. "Fine Malfoy, I was just emphasizing that you made a good choice." He smiled at Olivia who beamed at him. "Is Oliv- my slave practicing with us too?"

Celine rolled her eyes. "Once she heard I was going to train you, she begged me for the rest of the day to let her come watch. I guess you two can practice some… master-slave dueling tactics." She said disdainfully.

Olivia nodded eagerly. Harry was still quite dumbfounded at why the gorgeous blonde was so willing and eager to be his slave, but he decided he would save that discussion for another time.

"Very well, Malfoy. Let's begin then?" He unholstered his wand.

She smirked. "So eager to fight me, aren't you? Fine. Let's have an initial duel to see exactly where your capabilities are. Livvy, start us off."

The two of them were standing on opposite corners of the rug, about twenty feet away from each other. Olivia was on her knees on the side of the rug, watching them, smiling contently.

Harry and Celine both bowed to each other, hers a stern, brief curtsy that impressed him because of how stylish yet unassuming it was. She was clearly very experienced, and this would not be easy at all.

"Begin!" Olivia chirped.

Immediately three spells came flying at Harry and he barely had enough time to shield himself. Deactivating his barrier he shot two stunning curses at the Malfoy girl and she easily dodged them.

He conjured a hail of pebbles that flew at Malfoy, who with a wave of her wand turned all of them into snowflakes and they fell harmlessly to the ground. She cast a huge spell in a wide arc, forming a wind twister that gained power rapidly as it flung towards him.

"The hell!" Harry cursed, this kind of advanced elemental magic was not even taught at Hogwarts. Not having enough time to conjure anything, he summoned a chair and transfigured it into a large steel wall, throwing him against it as the twister slammed into him.

As soon as the twister passed, his wall disappeared and he found him staring at a large snake striking towards him, two Incendio flame beams and a stunner. He vanish the snake and a blast of water headed off the flames, but the stunner hit him on the right arm and he fell to the ground, his wand arm stunned. Before he could react he was disarmed as his wand flew towards Celine.

Catching it haughtily she banished it back to him. "Not bad, Potter."

"Are you kidding me? You basically destroyed me." Harry exhaled out, catching his breath. He was astonished at how easily she had defeated him, clearly he was in desperate need of improvement.

"No, you actually did a few things right. Your wall was effective and you have good reaction time. Also letting the stunner hit you was a smart choice, since that hurts the least." She smirked. "However, you have a lot to learn before you can even hope to match me."

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Sneaking a look at Olivia he could see the disappointed look on his slave's face, and he felt a rush of embarrassment. He did not want to be seen as weak in front of Olivia, but he had no choice. Perhaps Celine brought Olivia here only to show off how weak he was.

Celine smoothed out her robes. "Alright Potter, a few words about dueling strategy. Listen carefully because I will only say this once." She smirked. "Dueling is based on two basic principles. Power and timing. That's it. Everything you do has to be either stronger than the opponent or faster than them. However, even underneath that, there are many layers."

"Regarding Power, every spell has different levels of magical power. Powerful spells defeat weak shields, and vice-versa. The more powerful the spell, the more magic it takes to cast it."

"Like the killing curse." Harry said, thinking about Moody's class and how Moody stated that most of them would not even be able to harm anyone with the spell at this level.

She nodded. "Killing curses are notoriously inefficient. If you start the duel off casting a bunch of killing curses, you'll actually be much more tired than your opponent. In fact, Avada Kedavra is a horrible curse for dueling, because it is slow, extremely flashy, and is very easy to dodge. Any skilled opponent who doesn't just stand paralyzed in fear will be able to dodge easily."

"…Right." He thought about he and Eve dueling at the Quidditch Cup aftermath, and how Eve had frozen in fear, staring at the green ray of light streaking towards her, before he threw her out of the way.

"The second principle is timing. Timing is not just about how fast you can shoot your spell, it is about distribution. For example, I conjured the snake first, then the flames, then the stunner, so that they would impact you at the same time. Knowing the speed of your spells is extremely important because you can only cast one spell at a time.

Harry nodded. Some of this he knew from the dueling books that he read, as well as his very limited experience dueling in the past with Eve and a few others. But this was the first time the strategy regarding Dueling was presented in such a cohesive and insightful manner.

"So as magic users we can do almost anything. We can transfigure, conjure, enchant, charm, draw runes, or just curse the living daylights out of our opponent. But the truly great duelists of the past, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Grindelwald, they were not just powerful and fast, but also extremely smart. Almost any spell can be useful in a duel if you know how to use it and time it correctly. Where most people falter however is that they don't understand the counters and timing."

"The Slytherin house organizes a lot of dueling events, which none of the other houses do. Yes, I know, we are all bloodthirsty snakes trying to kill each other, but in reality we understand the importance of power and skill especially in the magical world. That is how you protect yourself, otherwise anyone can just come up to you and kill you at a moment's notice. So we begin practicing early, to be alert and ready."

"But some of the duels I watch are simply pathetic. Two people will just shoot curses at each other. Curses are popular because they are fast and easy to cast. But they have a limited range of attack, they're easy to dodge or counter and truth be told they are not very powerful. The most powerful spells are elemental magic and physical magic such as Transfiguration, these have wide area of effects, are extremely difficult to counter and can overpower most curses by sheer force."

She smirked at Harry. "This is why I always win the duels. Most people don't understand any of this, but of course, I don't talk about this strategy with most people, only with people I trust. Olivia is actually a fantastic duelist, maybe I will duel with her to show you what happens." She and Olivia grinned at each other.

Absorbing the information, Harry nodded. "How do you know you are the best duelist in the school then if only Slytherin hosts dueling events?"

She looked at him with an arrogant look. "Because we do invite the top duelists from the other houses to join us. These duels are not publicized, Potter. And usually only fifth years and up get invited, and only those we know are good. I was going to invite you and your sister last year, actually, but after the whole Sirius Black incident most people did not think it was a good idea to draw attention to us."

Harry recalled the previous year, it had been tough. The emotional toil of meeting their parents' supposed killer, only to find out that the real traitor was Ron's stupid rat, took up the vast majority of Harry and Eve's time the previous year. Back then they were closer however, and supported each other through difficult times.

"So besides you, who is the best duelist here?" Harry asked, feeling a bit competitive.

She shrugged. "Pucey and Warrington are the best ones in my house. Olivia actually is one of the top duelists as well, of course because I taught her everything. Outside, well, Roger Davies, the head boy, is pretty good. So is Melinda Turpin. Diggory, he's decent. Ella's older brother, Graham Montague, was amazing last year before he graduated, but I still beat him easily. That's it. I'm still the best."

"Yes, I heard you the first time." Harry rolled his eyes. She stuck out her tongue. "Alright, fine. Can I watch you duel Olivia?"

"Sure, Livvy do you want to?"

"Whatever my master wants." Olivia said, getting to her feet. She gave Harry a slavish smile, walking to the opposite end of the rug. He walked off to the side.

Celine smiled at her friend, as they bowed to each other. Harry said "Begin" and they immediately flew into action.

Watching the two Harry was both amazed and painfully reminded of the skill level difference he needed to overcome. The two blonde girls were fast, powerful, and creative with their spellcasting and shielding. Both of them utilized transfiguration, elemental magic, conjuring, and curses, tumbling around and shielding against each other's spells.

However, Olivia was not as powerful as Celine, and for every one of Celine's spells she shielded against or countered, Celine was able to dispel two of hers just as easily. Finally Olivia was hit by a powerful blasting curse and she flew backwards against the wall at a bonebreakingly fast speed.

Widening his eyes, Harry instinctively reacted and cast a cushioning charm at the last second, which protected her from slamming against the wall. Bouncing into it, she fell to the ground in a heap.

Harry rushed over to Olivia's side, lowering himself to help her. She struggled to her knees and looked at Harry with grateful, light blue eyes.

"Thank you Master, you didn't need to do that, but I'm very grateful." She smiled at him weakly, making him feel a tremendous amount of affection for the fifth-year.

"The fuck, Potter!" Celine yelled at Harry, looking furious. "You can't fucking interfere with a duel!"

"At that speed she might have been permanently, or even killed, Malfoy!"

She was incredulous. "So? Dueling is not fun and games, Potter. Livvy knows that, once you get on the dueling field you are putting your life at risk. Even duels with no unforgivables and no intent to kill can result in death, that's just the nature of dueling! Don't be such a fucking child!"

Harry glared at her defiantly. "I don't care about the 'nature' of dueling, Malfoy. I will protect the people I care about. She is my slave. I will take care of her."

Celine rolled her eyes. "Save me your fucking savior speech, Potter." She huffed and exhaled deeply. "Fine. I'm sorry Livvy, I shouldn't have put so much power into that curse."

Olivia shook her head. "It's ok, Ce-ce. I'm fine, of course thanks to my master." She looked at Harry with adoring eyes, and they smiled at each other.

"Ugh, you two are going to make me sick." Celine complained half-heartedly, but she was smiling as well. "Potter, are you ready to begin again? We have a lot to work on, your wandwork, your aim, shielding, basically everything."

Harry nodded and stood up, after giving Olivia one last pat on the head.

xXx

They conjured targets and practiced aiming, and the speed by which he fired his curses. Then they practiced shielding and countering against different kinds of curses, physical objects, transfigurations, and elemental magic. She also taught him a few spells and transfigurations. The only spell he knew that she did not was the Patronus Charm, but it was for all intents and purposes useless in most duels.

Harry was a very fast learner, impressing both Celine and Olivia with the rapid rate that he was able to learn and internalize new concepts and incorporate them into his dueling style. He was a natural duelist, much like his father had been.

They were getting a bit tired and so they stopped and rested on the sofa for a bit, talking and reviewing concepts, what he was doing well and what he needed to work on.

"… So I would say, for the next two weeks, just learn new spells Potter, as many as you can. You can pick up on the countering and timing concepts very quickly, but if you don't understand the underlying magic it will be pointless." Celine was saying.

"Mmhmm. I will." Harry replied, a bit exhausted. Olivia curled up against him, resting her head against his shoulder as he idly played with her hair.

"Still, you are learning very quickly, which is good." Sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, Celine stared jealously at the two of them. "So you two are just going to be master and slave now? Permanently?"

Olivia looked up at Harry with adoring eyes. "Only if master wants me."

"I don't think any guy in his right mind would say no to such an amazing and smart slave." He replied, and she beamed at him.

"Hmph." Celine was looking very envious, it was unclear whether she was more jealous of him or Olivia. "Fine. I have a proposition for you, Potter." Now she had an evil glint in her eye.

"What? Do you want to be my slave as well?" Olivia giggled.

"In your dreams, fucker." She glared at him. "How about this, Potter. Let's duel one last time, to see how much you've improved over the course of the evening."

Harry nodded, withdrawing his arm from around Olivia. "Sure, let's do it."

"Except one more thing," Celine said, stopping Harry in his tracks. "Let's put a wager on it to make it interesting, shall we?"

"… what do you have in mind, Malfoy?" A foreboding sense of dread came over him. The last time Celine Malfoy had proposed a wager, things had gone simply out of control. It all went horribly, horribly wrong… actually it went obscenely well for him, depending on which angle one looked at it.

Celine's smile was getting more evil by the second. "Here's the deal. I will duel you with my non-wand arm. My left one." She spun her wand around her fingers, just as naturally as she had done on her primary arm. "Don't underestimate me, Potter. I can still defeat Warrington and Diggory regularly without using my right hand."

Harry shook his head, underestimating her was the last thing he could imagine doing.

"And while it is highly unlikely, if you defeat me," she blushed, a reddish twinge appearing on her cheeks, "you can fuck me tonight. Actually, Livvy will probably want to join," as she looked at Olivia who nodded eagerly, "so if you win, you can take both of us, at the same time."

The prospect of having a threesome with Celine and Olivia was more exciting than he had ever imagined. Feeling his heart race a bit faster, Harry spoke as coolly as he could manage. "And what happens if I lose?"

"If you lose, Potter, well, first, you don't get to shag anyone, and second, you have to give up your slave to me. Livvy will become mine." She stuck out her tongue at Olivia, who mock-glared at her.

Harry was not even aware he was allowed to bet Olivia. How was he supposed to bet something that he did not even fully realize he owned in the first place? But he did not voice those thoughts. "Slave, are you okay with this?"

Olivia pouted at him. "Master, it's all up to you, if you're willing to risk it."

Harry nodded. The stakes were high, and a rush of excitement flew through him. "Very well, Malfoy. I accept your wager, but only on one condition."

Celine grinned excitedly. "And what is that, Potter?"

"We duel naked." He watched the look on the Malfoy heiress's face, which turned from surprise to a lecherous smile.

"Be careful what you wish for, Potter." She said imperiously, as she stood up. With a wave of her wand, all of her clothes vanished.

Like the previous time, Harry's eyes nearly had a heart attack. Celine Malfoy's naked body was so ridiculously hot and statuesque that he felt a burning desire to tackle her and just begin ravaging her.

Which he could do, of course, but he had to defeat her first. She was using her non-wand arm, which was a large loss for most wizards, but he knew better than to underestimate her even at less than full capacity.

With a deep breath he vanished his own clothes. Cool air rushed against his skin, as he realized to his annoyance and embarrassment that he was already at full mast.

"Oh my, Potter, I didn't realize you were going to be dueling with two wands." Celine snickered, while Olivia giggled from the side. "I almost feel bad for you now, if you lose you have to walk out of here with that."

Harry glared at the two of them. Olivia had also vanished her own clothes, as she kneeled at the side of the rug watching them. Her exquisite, naked body was also enticing and sexy. The sight of the two naked girls turned him on to no end, as his rod became more and more stiff.

He was beginning to question his bravado earlier, perhaps fighting naked was not such a good idea. Instead of being focused on the duel his mind would now be filled with lust and desire. He could only hope that Celine was affected as well, but she seemed awfully better at hiding it than he was.

Glancing at Olivia, he noticed she was waving around two big fan hands, one of them saying "Go Master Harry!" and the other one was "Master is #1!" Seeing him look at her, she beamed at him, then pointed one of the large hand fingers at her mouth, simulating oral.

He chuckled at his slave's antics, feeling grateful as this provided him with a small boost of confidence. The psychological game between duelists was the often unsaid, "third principle," which Celine had either accidentally or intentionally chosen not to mention.

Bowing to him, Celine gave a small jiggle, causing her ample, breasts to bounce up and down in an almost hypnotic fashion, smirking lecherously at him. Harry felt afraid that he might get a nosebleed at this point, as he tried his best to focus.

He bowed back, trying not to share at her. However staring at the ground meant his full sail was just as obnoxiously in his face. It was a very uncomfortable situation to say the least.

However he did not have any time to overthink, because at that moment Olivia shouted "Begin!" and the two began dueling for the final time that evening, completely naked and both burning with lust and competitiveness.

As an onslaught of curses and elemental magic streaked towards Harry, he had the all-consuming desire to do whatever was necessary to win. Not just for the reward, but for himself, if he could not even defeat Celine using her non-primary wand hand, how could he face her again, or even Olivia, or anyone… especially Eve…


	13. For Freedom and Glory

**For Freedom and Glory**

Curses and flames flying towards him, Harry threw out a Duelist's shield, which Celine had taught him only half an hour ago. The Duelist's shield was a stronger version of Protego and could block elemental magic to a certain extent, although it required more concentration and magic to maintain.

Blocking the spells, Harry conjured a large rope that snaked towards Celine, who sidestepped it easily and fired two more ice daggers at him. This time he was ready and transfigured both of them into raindrops.

At first he thought fighting naked would help him as Celine was still a bit shy and had her right arm over her breasts half the time, glaring at him for staring too long despite the fact that they were in the middle of an intense duel. His increased testosterone was helping him, but the way his broomstick simply stood at attention, more erect than ever, it was quite awkward to say the least.

"You know Potter, you are awfully horny for somebody who isn't going to get any tonight." Celine mocked as she shielded his blasting curse. Olivia catcalled and cheered him on.

"Shut it Malfoy, at least I'm not dripping all over the floor like a leaking sewer!"

She looked at the rug, and sure enough there were a few dark circles under her feet. Blushing scarlet she covered her flower with her hand and glared at him. "Fuck you Potter! Reducto!"

Their naked duel seemed to last forever. She shot more snakes at him, he cut them down with a cutting hex and then conjured a large boulder which rolled towards her. It was almost too easy for her to blast the boulder into pieces, so instead she transfigured it into a giant snake, which pounced at him, its teeth dripping with venom.

Harry had to shoot three cutting curses to bring it down, its blood spraying everywhere, while he fired another two stunners at Celine who deflected it. She returned quickly with a blasting curse and a flame beam, both of which he was barely able to deflect with a Duelist's shield.

The battle was getting nowhere and Harry knew that the only reason he hadn't been cut to pieces by now was because her spells weren't as powerful as they would be if she were using her wand hand. She was more than ready for all of his spells, in fact it almost seemed like she was just toying with him still.

Still hiding behind his shield he conjured a stone wall and tried to figure out what to do, as Celine began to cast another one of her tornados. If he did not move in three seconds he would be toast, as the tornado would undoubtedly be accompanied by more snakes and curses.

"Fucking Malfoy," he cursed under his breath, while he stared at his own erection and tried to figure out what to do. "Why does she have to be so fucking hot?"

"You know you won't stand a chance if you just hide behind that wall, Potter! Come out and face me like a man!" Celine shouted, as her tornado reached its full fury and spun towards him.

With nowhere left to run, Harry cursed to himself and decided that if he survived the next few seconds, it would be a bloody miracle.

Instead of strengthening his wall or shielding himself, he vanished the wall as the tornado rampaged towards him, causing both Olivia and Celine to gasp in shock. The tornado engulfed Harry, immediately flinging him up towards the ceiling at near-fatal speeds.

"NO, MASTER!" Olivia screamed, as Harry's body was flung around by the tornado in breakneck speeds. Celine was also dumbfounded, as she expected Harry to expend all his energy shielding it, allowing her to quickly overpower him with a few follow-up hexes.

Just as he was about to hit the ceiling he banished himself in the opposite direction, with a loud BANG! And suddenly he was flying through the air, straight towards Celine Malfoy at an almost blindingly fast speed.

"Potter, what the fuck-!" Celine tried to bring up her arm in time to shield her head-

SMACK

Flesh met flesh as his rigid hard-on smacked into Celine's face, and there was a sickening crunch, as the impact ricocheted both of them to the ground.

Celine's expression went from shock to outrage as she realized that she had been effectively slapped by little Harry, a moral desecration to be sure. Her hand immediately went to her left cheek, which was stinging, she could not believe his 'wand' was so forceful.

"DID YOU JUST FUCKING ATTACK ME WITH YOUR DICK?!" Celine yelled with her wand pointed at Harry, who was crouched on the ground in a fetal position. "How in Merlin, Morgana, and King Arthur's name did you think that could possibly work?!" She laughed incredulously.

Harry turned around and the look on his eyes was a mixture of horror and mortification. She looked at his eyes then at his crotch, which he covered with one hand. It was bloody and from her angle it looked like a stump…

What was that sickening crunch earlier…

"Malfoy, you think this is funny?" Harry held up his severed member in his other hand, pointing it at Celine. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" His eyes were wild, unfocused.

"Oh my god!" Olivia squeaked in horror, not able to look at Harry's severed, bloody member any longer.

Celine's eyes widened as she slowly edged over closer to him.

"What? What happened?! No, please tell me you're joking, oh no…" Regret flashed across her horror-filled eyes.

"You've ruined me, Malfoy!" Harry screamed in anguish, pointing his wretched thing at Malfoy. "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew through the air.

"I'M SORRY POTTER, I didn't- wait, what?!" Celine's shocked eyes watched her wand fly in a glorious arch to Harry, as his bloodied hand uncovered his crotch, revealing a half-flaccid member but still very much intact, and caught it easily.

"Incarcerous!" Harry said, using Celine's own wand to cast the spell, as magic-infused ropes suddenly bound her hands and legs together, causing her to drop to her knees, stunned at what had just happened.

"Master, it's not broken?!" Olivia asked in a sudden tone of hope.

Harry de-transfigured his "severed penis" back into his 11-inch, holly and phoenix wand, a slight look of shock on his face. "I can't believe that actually worked." He said, as the two girls stared at him with dumbfounded expressions.

Then Celine regained her consciousness and immediately she started screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK POTTER? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? THAT IS SO FUCKING UNCOOL AND STUPID!" Struggling her arms and legs against the ropes, she could only open her mouth and explode at him with all her fury.

Harry couldn't help but twirl Celine's wand in his bloodied hand, much like how she had done earlier. "Malfoy, you're telling me in your six years of dueling no one has ever pulled the 'two wands' switcheroo on you?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? There's a NAME for that?!" Celine yelled in outrage. "That is the most immature, despicable thing I have ever seen in my life! You can't win a duel like that!"

Olivia was rolling around the floor laughing now, tears were coming out of her eyes as she realized what had happened.

Harry shrugged. "There was no other way to beat you Malfoy. Consider it a compliment of the highest fashion."

"A COMPLIMENT?!" She thundered, struggling against her ropes. "BEING SLAPPED IN THE FACE BY YOUR DICK IS A COMPLIMENT?!"

"Indeed Malfoy, err, it's called the Kung Fu Dick, a legendary move only used against ancient kung fu masters of the highest caliber." Harry winked, while Olivia broke down into a howl of laughter.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Celine spat, glaring daggers at Harry. "Fuck you Potter, that does not fucking count as a win. You're a despicable, low life human being who cheated in order to win a duel."

"Celly, technically it wasn't cheating since deception is a legal although frowned-upon part of dueling." Olivia giggled. "I remember the number of times you pretended you were hurt or incapacitated just to make your opponent feel bad for you. The number of times Diggory or Montague stopped casting spells and came over trying to help you only to find a bludgeoner to the face-"

"SHHHHH! Don't tell him about that, Livvy!" Celine flushed crimson.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "So you've done the same thing and are now calling me a cheat? Is this why you always win your duels?"

Olivia grinned. "Master you've never heard of Celine's nickname? She's known as 'Porcupine Malfoy,' it's cute!"

"Really now?" Harry almost burst out laughing.

"Now you're helping him, Livvy?! I thought you were on my side!" There were no words to describe the amount of fury in Celine's eyes as she scowled at both of them, struggling against her chains like a wounded animal.

The blonde 5th-year giggled. "Celine, of course I am on your side. But I also wanted master to be able to fuck both of us, which is why I am declaring him the winner. Master, I am ready for you when you are." She sashayed towards him, her smooth naked skin gleaming in the light, looking at Harry with an adorable and slavish "come hither" look on her face.

"Hmm, thank you slave." Harry smiled at Olivia, who beamed at him.

"You're such a traitor, Livvy!" Celine yelled furiously. "Fuck no Potter, you do NOT get to fuck me! Don't even dream of coming near me, you cheating low-life!" She struggled with her ropes, which coiled around her arms and legs, wrapping around all of her naked curves, a gorgeous and erotic sight to be sure.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's alright, Malfoy. You can watch while I fuck my slave, then."

He was already at full-mast after seeing Celine in such an imprisoned state, but looking at Olivia's ready and supple body he could not help but feel a full rush of hormones, as he walked over to Olivia's kneeling figure.

"Congratulations on your victory, master, you can fuck me as long as you want." Olivia said, caressing his manhood softly, and then with one graceful sweep engulfed him into her mouth. "Mmmm, I was so scared earlier, master…" she said as she licked and sucked on every part of his member.

"My apologies for alarming you, slave. Hmm… oohh, that is nice." Harry's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

"YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING LAME!" Celine yelled, she had a front-row seat to what was about to become a full-blown shag session.

Olivia pulled Harry's shaft out of her mouth for only a second. "Celine, you can come join me in rewarding master for his victory, and the incredible progress he made tonight." She winked at him, then put his erection back into her throat.

"Fuck no! Get me out of these ropes now Potter, I'm leaving!" Celine ordered.

Harry smiled benignly. "Why not stay and watch for a while, Malfoy? Perhaps you'll learn something."

"NO! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER, GET ME OUT OF THESE-" Suddenly her voice went mute as she screamed silently, as Harry had used Celine's own wand to silence her.

"That was smart." Olivia said, massaging and licking all over over his member with her lips and tongue, their combined liquids dripping onto her shapely breasts and slim figure. "I have an idea, master."

She stood up and whispered into Harry's ear, who nearly burst out laughing, and then nodded, sneaking a glance at Celine's enraged but muted screaming. He inwardly thanked Merlin for silencing charms, as no doubt the Malfoy heiress's diatribe would be another Malfoy monologue of epic proportions.

"You are quite an intelligent slave." Olivia beamed at him. He then grabbed her, enveloping her into a passionate kiss, their naked bodies pressing against each other, and it was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. Olivia was only too willing to let him kiss her, and threw herself onto him, as their tongues battled it out in front of the Malfoy girl's furious eyes.

Then, he lifted her up so that her feet were no longer touching the ground, and with one swift motion he impaled her, both of them gasping at the hotness of the other's private parts.

"I have such a wonderful and amazing master." Olivia moaned, as the two of them kissed furiously and passionately while he thrust into her, her naked body bouncing up and down along his shaft. Penetrating her in midair was no easy feat since Olivia was almost as tall as he was, although her lithe and acrobatic body made it less cumbersome.

Harry grunted in pleasure as he emptied himself out into her, she tightened her uterus so as to extract as much of his seed as possible, as he pumped into her womb such a sheer amount of milk that soon some of it was leaking out.

"Fuck, that's amazing." Olivia gasped, as she dug her nails into his back, clinging onto him for dear life. Finally he finished emptying himself out inside her, and she climbed off of him, kissing him with a fervor quite unusual for the blonde girl. "Watch me, master." She whispered, and he smiled.

Walking over to Celine's still fuming figure, Olivia pulled out her own wand and unsilenced the Malfoy heiress.

"...- AND ALL YOU DO IS DREAM ABOUT FUCKING YOUR SISTER, YOU FUCKING LOSER, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE WITH GIRLS LIKE ME" Celine was screaming, tangled within her ropes, it appeared her Malfoy monologue was running at full speed, if anything her silenced imprisonment had only enraged her more. "EVERYTHING YOU HAVE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING PARENTS, OTHERWISE YOU WOULD JUST BE A STUPID AVERAGE 4TH YEAR GRYFFINDORK WHO DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MAGIC-"

"Celine, I just want you to know," Olivia said serenely, "I love you, but you need to chill right now. It was just a duel."

"SHUT UP LIVVY, YOU ARE EVEN WORSE. HOW YOU CAN LET YOURSELF BE A SLAVE TO SUCH A PATHETIC PERSON IS COMPLETELY BEYOND ME. DID YOU NOT SEE HOW HE CHEATED? HE DOES NOT DESERVE YOU OR ANYONE OR ANYTHING" Celine shrieked, her usually soft and silky platinum blonde hair wild and disheveled against her naked body. "FUCK YOU POTTER GO BACK TO THE STUPID MUGGLE WORLD YOU GREW UP- LIVVY WHAT ARE YOU-"

Drip.

Standing above Celine's fettered body, Olivia pushed a finger into her own wetness and several drops of Harry's seed combined with her own juice spilled out and splattered onto Celine Malfoy's perfectly shaped forehead.

"ARARARARARARAGAHGHGHHGHAWFWHATTHEFUCK?!" Celine was at a loss for words. The juices from Olivia's flower dripped and splashed onto the Malfoy girl's hair, her face, her neck and breasts, like a very slow pour of syrup.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing. Celine looked as if she had been crying, with the amount of seed dripping down her cheek and onto her breasts. She was fighting for dear life against the magic-infused rope but that did not prevent Olivia from giving her the life juice that she had created with Harry.

"I love you Celine, which is why I wanted to share master's seed with you." Olivia said, giving Harry a winning smile. "You have told me how much you love his taste."

"I TAKE THAT BACK! I HATE IT, IT'S DISGUSTING-" Celine was interrupted by another splash of seed that fell directly into her mouth. She initially looked as if she was going to spit it out, but then thought better of it and swallowed, suddenly very quiet.

"It's delicious isn't it?" Olivia said softly, while another drop fell out and into Celine's mouth. This time the Malfoy girl swallowed it even more quickly, eyes still glaring ice daggers at Harry – if looks could kill he would be dust right now.

"Now I'm out, but if you give me a minute I will milk master some more for you." Olivia said warmly, walking back over to Harry and getting back onto her knees.

"Damnit, damnit, fuck both of you," Celine cursed, it was unclear whether the tears near her eyes were actual tears or sexual byproducts. Her hair was wet and sticky, and her bosom was shining with a thin coating.

Olivia had returned Harry's half-mast into her mouth, and was now trying her best to return it to full throttle with the soft caresses of her tongue and lips. Celine had gone quiet, it was unclear what she was thinking as she glared daggers at them, out of a rich combination of hatred and jealousy and bitterness and fury.

"Wow, you are one sexy slave." Harry said quietly, as Olivia grinned at him in a servile manner, her gorgeous face slightly pink and breathing heavily with lust.

This time the fifth-year pushed Harry to the ground on his back, mounting him and buckling against him. Her hands ran all over his chest, he did the same to her, as the two of them fucked each other, turned on immensely by both of the other's bodies, their master-slave dynamic, and the Malfoy girl's watchful and jealous gaze.

"Master, you're so hard and amazing. Please fill your cum bucket up with as much cum as you want." Olivia moaned, as the two of them thrust against each other. She had already orgasmed twice while riding him cowgirl.

"Ahh – fuck, slave, I'm—ohh" Harry climaxed inside Olivia again, shooting his seed so deep within her that he was unsure when it would ever come out.

"Oohh my goodness. That's a lot." Olivia kissed him again and again as he emptied out, shockwaves rippling through his body with every pump. "It's amazing how much you can come, master."

"That all depends on how good the slave is." Harry replied easily, resting his head against the ground as he was spent.

Olivia pulled his shaft out of her with a wet plop. She then licked it clean, all of their combined juices and sweat, tasting it and smacking her lips in pleasure. Then she walked over to Celine, who was now watching with a still angry but hungry look in her eyes.

"Celine, I love you so much, so please have some." Olivia offered, spreading her legs and crouching down so that her rosebud was at the same level as Celine's face, as Harry watched the two in dramatic silence.

Almost surprisingly and unexpectedly, the Malfoy girl did not complain, instead she tentatively suckled on Olivia's flower for a little, and then began to suck and slurp on the younger girl with an increasing fervor and enthusiasm, trying to cajole and drink as much juice from Olivia's treasure as possible.

"Oh my goodness, Celine – oohh," Olivia moaned sensually in pleasure, as her leader attacked her peach, suckling and licking and drinking, swallowing every once in while. As her hands were still bound, she was making quite a mess of things with her mouth, eventually her entire mouth, nose, chin and cheek were covered with a shiny, liquid sheen.

Harry watched the erotic scene in a mixture of wonder and excitement, to see it this real was far beyond any adult movie that Dudley and his friends managed to get their grubby little hands on – no, this was live, it was real, and it was beautiful.

Soon Celine had drank every last drop she could extract from Olivia's tight well, and she look flustered, her hands and feet still bound, but her expression had softened from earlier, as she gazed upwards at Olivia's loving face.

"I love you, Ce-ce." Olivia said softly, looking directly into Celine's shining eyes, and it was easily the most romantic thing Harry had ever seen in his short life thus far. "Please don't hate me."

"… Livvy, you know I can never hate you, after all, you're like my sister." Celine said quietly.

Then Olivia, nearly bursting into tears, fell to her knees, as she caressed Celine's face and kissed the Malfoy girl's wet face all over, licking every part of it clean. Finally she reached Celine's lips and the two of their lips met in what seemed to Harry a visible display of electricity and romance, as they began to kiss each other furiously with unbridled passion.

The sight of the two naked blonde girls kissing was so erotic and beautiful that soon Harry found himself at full mast again, and almost inadvertently he began to stroke himself. Then he decided to do something which he knew to be completely and totally obnoxious, which was to walk over to the two girls with his erection hanging out in full display.

Wordlessly, and completely obnoxiously, he slowly pushed his mast in between their kissing lips, which at first both were surprised, and for one tiny moment Harry thought that Celine was going to turn away in disgust-

But then they allowed his tip and then the rest of his shaft into that soft, beautiful spot between their two mouths in a warm acceptance, their lips brushing over his member in order to kiss the other, as both of their tongues flicked in and around his delighted member.

"Oh, looks like someone needed attention." Olivia purred as she softly replaced his stroking hands with her own, massaging his shaft with a delightful tenderness and warmness while she licked and sucked on both his member and Celine's lips.

While she was engaged in much the same behavior, Celine glared at Harry, but it was a half-hearted sort of glare. "Potter, you are so obnoxious, you know that?" She said in between her licking and caressing of his tip.

Harry smiled warmly at her. "I know. I can't help it." His shaft seemed to nod in agreement, as both girls giggled at the sight. "Sorry about the ropes, Malfoy."

Celine shook her head, allowing her lips to brush over his length, coating it with her saliva. "Actually, I don't mind it." She was blushing scarlet. "In fact, I kind of like this… this feeling of powerlessness." Harry noticed she was no longer struggling against her ropes, although he could see red marks where her skin had been rubbed, and he felt terrible about that.

Olivia beamed at her older female counterpart. "It's such an amazing feeling, isn't it?" She said as she engulfed a portion of Harry's tip into her mouth, stretching her left cheek.

Celine nodded slowly. "I feel almost embarrassed to say so. But Potter, now I'm kind of glad you won our little duel." She gave him a small smile, while licking his two spheres as he moaned in pleasure.

"Malfoy, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Harry said, as he watched the two girls fight it out for his shaft, their sexy, naked bodies gleaming in the light in that beautiful Room of Requirement.

After a while, Celine looked at him with pleading eyes. "Can you fuck me now? Please Potter. Fuck me while I am in this position." Her arms tied behind her back, her butt sticking out far into the air while she knelt on the floor, gave her the incredible image of a caged lioness, beautiful and erotic.

Harry agreed, extracting his shaft from Olivia's mouth, maneuvering himself until he was directly behind Celine.

Looking at the ground directly under her butt, he noticed a rather large spot in the rug of what was almost certainly her juices. He felt a pang of pity as he realized that the Malfoy girl had been likely wet and highly turned on this entire time, watching him and Olivia fuck each other.

"You are even wetter than last time, Malfoy." Harry said quietly, pressing the tip of his shaft against her orifice.

"No shit, Potter." Malfoy said with a lustful smile on her face. "Fuck me before I die of desire, damnit."

Not needing any encouragement than that, Harry entered her slowly, but fully, and he came almost immediately. Since he had already been excited quite a bit by both girl's fellatios, his rigid hard-on felt such happiness and delight at returning to Celine Malfoy's tight tunnel that it began pulsing with a torrential force, so much that Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he could not even believe how amazing this felt, and his seed was emptying out of him with such speed that he thought he would be dehydrated afterwards.

"Fuck, Malfoy, that is… fuck." He was at a loss for words, because he was so deep inside her and spilling so much that he could not even think.

"Damnit Potter, I told you to fuck me, not just enter me and ejaculate like a virgin." Celine chided, looking amused, while Olivia giggled, watching them happily.

Harry grunted as he emptied out the last of his seed, and then he flopped out. "Ahh, I'm sorry, I can't even control myself when it comes to you, Malfoy."

She giggled, flicking her hair so it brushed out of her face. "Now that is a compliment, Potter. Livvy can you please go and get him hard again."

The younger girl nodded almost immediately. "Of course Celly." She crawled over, withdrawing Harry's wet and half-limp shaft out and putting it back into her mouth for at least the twentieth time that night, sucking and licking all over.

Harry soon was hard again at this fluffing by Olivia. "Thank you slave, you are amazing." The fact that his slave had blown him with the sole purpose of getting him hard enough to penetrate another girl, was in itself an act so erotic that he could scarcely believe all of this was really happening.

After determining her master was ready, Olivia withdrew his shaft and guided it into Celine's wetness, which was now spilling out a bit of its own Harry juice onto the ground, but before more could come out, his shaft entered again, as both Harry and Celine moaned in pleasure.

This time he fucked her until she was satisfied and had orgasmed herself many times, while Olivia kissed him and ran her hands all over his body. This kind of pleasure was so ridiculous that Harry thought he was going to faint.

"Potter, I heard you have detention this week with Professor Snape, so I hope tonight is a good enough memory to last you for the rest of the week." Celine said, after Harry had ejaculated again having penetrated her from behind.

Harry laughed tiredly, wiping off beads of sweat off his forehead as Olivia sucked both him and Celine clean once more. "Are you kidding me? You two have given me enough memories to last for the rest of this year, or hell, a lifetime."

Olivia grinned at him. "Don't be so sure, master. I think there's a lot more in store for you, I will make sure of that."


End file.
